


边界线  Borderline

by stardust444



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Time Frame, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Home Invasion, Hylian Sidon, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Suspense, Verbal Link, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 89,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust444/pseuds/stardust444
Summary: 酒吧驻唱歌手林克在每场他的演出之后，都会躲开Ruta警官，回避他坚持不懈的追求。终于把一切都推过了边界。看看你的爱都对我做了什么来吧亲爱的，来放我自由你只是不停地把我的爱推过了边界线你给我无尽的痛苦，几乎让我疯狂怎样才能让你看见？你只是不停地把我的爱推过了边界线。
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Borderline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404486) by [MissGillette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette). 



> 作者的话：题目和歌词都来源于麦当娜的《borderline》。  
> 我得承认，我不喜欢80世纪的音乐。但是麦当娜的歌很好听。然后我在想如果这首歌是小调，那么这首歌就很符合我加在里面的那种诡异态度。这个故事的标题我纠结了太太太久了，直到我在广播里听到了她的歌。所以就这样了！  
> 虽然是“作者选择不用警告”，但是这篇里面没有恋童。其他的一切我都不保证或者否认。好吧，除了“强奸”的警告，因为它在tag里面了，这个故事怎么能没有强奸呢？不是很具体，但是它就在里面。
> 
> 译者的话：我最最最最喜欢的MG太太的一篇。注意里面可能会有些黑暗恐怖元素，胆小及口味清淡的小伙伴可以斟酌一下。更新的话估计几个月翻一章，哈哈，欢迎大家评论或者与我讨论剧情，如果有看过的朋友千万不要剧透，当然我也不会。这篇真的是我的最爱。最后：我爱MG太太，一切BUG都是我的，她是完美的。

当林克登上舞台的时候，俱乐部里面的断断续续的低声交谈安静了下来。他忠实的粉丝全都把位子都挤满了，希望他能向这边投来一丝目光或者挥挥手。聚光灯打向了林克，他裙子上的亮片发出了反光，让星星在他身上闪耀着。这次只是一次简单的表演，他的锁骨泛着白光，一抹血蓝色的长裙一直垂到他的黑色的鞋。上一次唱歌的时候他改变了一下他的发型，现在他把头发高高扎在脑后，留下的有些发丝让他后颈有些痒。那些男人欢呼起来的时候真的几乎把他们的椅子都要拱翻了，不过在林克和坐在钢琴前的老人说笑的时候他们很快就安静下来了。他们的谈话传不到男人们那里，但他们来这也不是为了听他说情话的。至少不是对着他们以外的人的情话。他还没开始唱，现在就已经收到了许多赞美了，但是总有那么两句他是不想听到的。

在屋子角落位置的一张桌子上，一位治安警官独自坐在那儿，酒和他的帽子都放在桌上。他已经把他的红发放下来了，像他的同僚们一样不愿意剪短它们。当它们放下来的时候，让林克想起了他的甜心，但是想到这里他皱了下眉头。他们没有任何相似的地方。他们一点都不一样，那个警官不是他的菜。但这也没能阻止得了那个男人的追求。这不是他第一次来这里，也不会是最后一次，林克都开始考虑把那张桌子定为“那个警察的桌子”了。他每天晚上都来，几乎。当他又看到那个男人的时候，林克的胃部抽搐了一下。

这次他又带什么了来？花还是其他什么礼物？当他最后一首歌结束后，他又会出现在林克的梳妆室说什么甜蜜的话语？尽管林克对他冷脸相对，可当他们的目光穿过前排贪婪的男人们碰在一起时，那个警官依然小小地点了一下他的头。这都跟每个晚上一样，就像林克对他的不理不睬不算什么。他是没有坏心的，只是有点偏执。林克不会看他太久的，也不会与正从俱乐部的另一侧，正在监视着这一切的另外一双眼睛对上。而且林克还更愿意去看着后者，这个俱乐部的主人。

他与盖农之间的历史到底有多久了？外人可能不会觉得有多久，毕竟盖农对他吼来叫去，颐指气使的样子。让他们错得有多离谱。他很早就认识盖农了，在盖农浓密的发间出现白丝之前，在他胡子也出现同样的白色之前，就已经认识他了。林克可能是唯一一个知道盖农有多喜欢鸡蛋，为什么他更喜欢猫而不是狗的人。林克憋住了一个小小的微笑，注视着他的老板，他一直以来的甜心。他今晚的脾气尤其地暴躁，他好看的嘴唇拧成一个阴暗的怒容，在他的眉头上盖上了一层暴风云。林克想要踏过这些所有的衣冠禽兽，走到盖农面前解开他胸前交叉的手臂。他早些的时候是有些笨拙又头脑发热...

林克踏上前面的舞台，他好奇发生了什么，盖农没有告诉他什么。他们不像是会对对方隐瞒秘密的人。林克的假笑随着他盯着盖农更长一会儿又落下来了一些。他当然不能这样做，盖农严肃的表情终于缓解了一些。现在来看，一切都很好。盖农缓和一点的表情让林克安心了一些。林克之后会去问他到底出了什么事。之后在他的办公室里，或许在盖农皮革的椅子上，他的红木桌子上....

颤抖了几下，一些真正的红晕点亮了他的脸颊，林克将他的塑料微笑投向了人群，开口，“大家好啊。你们想我了么？”

这个俱乐部很小，没有麦克风大家也能听到他说话。观众欢呼了一波，一些男人吹着口哨。在俱乐部的阴影处，盖农对他坏笑。在俱乐部的死角，林克的治安警官甜蜜地微笑着，在他的椅子上感叹。

“哦，我也想你们了，”他咯咯笑着。不妨顺着他们的欲望来。林克的手臂向上伸去，把头发别好，展示着他裸露的胳膊。“只是要花很长时间来打扮地这么好。你们喜欢么？”

又一次，前面那群饥渴的男人发出了他们喧闹的赞成。

林克吓了一小跳，刚好让围着他脖子两圈的项链闪烁着。上面的闪光吸引了他们眼睛。他现在抓住他们的注意力了。

“我就知道你们会的！好了，够了。下一首歌可能会有点愤怒，但我保证不是向着今晚在这的任何人的，好么？你们都很棒又那么贴心。”

有几个男人叫喊着赞美他，有几个在向他索吻，林克为此哼声轻笑着。他之前从没表演过这首歌，但是他敢说他们都会喜欢它的。毕竟这可是他。再说，他们总是喜欢他穿梭于桌子之间，与他们互动。希望他们不会发现他藏在观众背后的黯然。他估计他们不会。

钢琴的声音响起，快乐又有活力，像是在酒吧里一样，林克随着钢琴琴键的跳动上下摆动着。他的朋友在架子鼓后面，另一位手里拿着小号，他们最后都会加入进来的。但是现在，只有他和钢琴声。

“Listen to me, honey dear【听我说，我甜蜜的爱】”他轻轻地开始，“something’s wrong with you I fear. It's getting hard to please you. Harder and harder each year!【你最近有些不大对劲。取悦你变得不太容易。年年如此，愈发艰难！】”

他对着观众噘嘴，一边缓缓向下走到地板上。他要保证自己的裙底没有走光。不想让他们看到太多。

“I don't wanna make you blue. But you need a talking to. Like a lot of people I know, here's what's wrong with you【我不想伤你的心。但你的确需要谈谈。与我所知的许多人一样，你的毛病也是如此。】”

林克对着人群得意地笑着，露出他的牙齿，他们变得更闹了。那些人挤在他的腿边，像狗一样围着他的脚。当一两只手抚过他的膝盖时，他把他们踢开。

“After you get what you want, you don't want it.【在你得偿所愿后，你马上就会失去兴趣。】”林克弯向朝他伸着手臂的人群，抬起了他的头，只为展示出他洁白的颈项。“If I gave you the moon, you'd grow tired of it soon. You're like a baby【即使我给了你月亮，也还是无法满足你的欲望。就像个孩子似的】”—林克微笑着，用手指挠着离他最近一个男人的下巴—“you want what you want when you want it【固执地幻想所有】”手掌摸上了他的脸，林克将那个男人推开。“But when you are presented with what you want you're discontented.【可一旦你得到之后，你还是会贪得无厌。】”

林克从地板上跳起来，让他的臀随着音乐摆动，漫步在观众边缘的为他低吟的男人周围。他们可以很好地瞄到裙子包裹住林克臀部的曲线，但最多也只能看到那么多。

“You're always wishing and wanting for something. When you get what you want, you don't want what you get【你的欲望永远存在，拿在手中之后，又立刻会丢弃】。”

林克一边向鼓手走去一边唱着，然后坐在那个男人的膝盖上对着他唱，“And though I sit upon your knee… You'll grow tired of me, cuz after you get what you want, you don't want what you wanted at all!【即便坐拥我在怀...你也会很快弃我而去，因为在你得到你想要的之后，你就会不再珍惜！】”

他站起来，让鼓手可以用脚来演奏。他们三个一起加入演奏，小号手在人群之上演奏得大声又标准。在间奏的时候，林克会穿过人群。那些漫游在他腰上和臀上的手很快就被他拍开，但是依然很有趣。他们只是尝试一下，出于挑逗。他们都知道最好不要企图做出什么出格的事情来。盖农还在后面潜伏着，注视着他们。林克避开警官的那桌，不想给他一点理睬。男人会把那当成对他的好感，而且林克也不想再多一个爱慕者。他无论怎样都会在夜晚结束时出现在林克的化妆室里。林克只在离他三个桌子远的地方给他一个小小的微笑。小号手和鼓手慢了下来，林克回到了舞台继续歌唱。他徘徊到了鼓手的后面，对着他的耳朵亲密地唱着，空出的一只手抚摸着他的肩膀。

“Don't you say that I'm unkind! Think it over and you'll find: you've got a changeable nature.【别说我刻薄！仔细想想，你就会发现，你善变的本性】”林克的手抛向空中，将他对人群烦躁的情绪全部扔向对此一无所知的观众。“You're always changing your mind! There's a longing in your eyes, that is hard to satisfy.【你总是在变！在你眼中的欲望之火，永远无法浇灭。】”他跺着脚，停在了警官旁边的那张桌子上。手臂环上了坐在那里的一个男人，林克依偎在他身上，“You're unhappy most of the time. Here's the reason why【你从早到晚都闷闷不乐，我来告诉你原因】”

“After you get what you want, you don't want it!【在你得偿所愿后，你马上就会失去兴趣。】”他弯向旁边的男人低哼着，“If I gave you the moon… you'd grow tired of it soon【就算我给了你月亮...也还是无法满足你的欲望。】”他转向了最后一排，离警官最近的那个男人，坐在了他的大腿上。“And though I sit upon your knee…【即便坐拥我在怀...】”林克对着男人坏笑，又把自己推了起来，差点把那位观众踢倒在地板上。“You'll grow tired of me, cuz after you get what you want, you don't want what you wanted at all!【你也会很快弃我而去，因为在你得到你想要的之后，你就会不再珍惜！】”

林克以头向后仰着，手臂高高地举在空中的姿态来结束这首歌。那些男人不等歌曲结束就开始鼓掌欢呼，制造出一阵能让墙壁都在震动的喧嚣。林克在他们还没有想出其他坏主意前就退回了舞台。盖农不喜欢他唱歌时候在桌子间走动，但是一直都呆在舞台上能有什么乐子？他一到这里，就有几束鲜花向他掷来，餐巾上都是他们潦草的电话号码。这些最后都会丢进垃圾桶，每个晚上都是如此。林克小心地将前额上的汗擦去，不想花了他的妆，平静一下之后再开始下一首歌。他身后的乐队在他准备好后再一次地加入演奏。

演出进行了好几个小时，现在，林克坐在他的化妆室里面，擦掉他脸上的妆容。迫不及待地脱掉他当晚的第三件裙子，他现在穿着一条薄棉的裤子和一件白色的短袖衣。他的头发依然高绑在他的脑后。他身后的门对着走廊大开着，让清凉的冷空气吹进来，打在他的后脖上。他的化妆室更像是两个撞在一起的壁橱。因为他们翻修这栋房子时就是这样做的，把两个壁橱之间的墙打穿了。林克不介意。空间很小，他充分利用了每个角落和缝隙。最占空间的是梳妆台，他所有的化妆品和服装的配饰都在抽屉里。他甚至还放了一些服饰珠宝在这里。所有那些昂贵的，真的珠宝首饰都放在他的公寓里。或者盖农的公寓里。毕竟他也不是经常回家。

但最近，盖农要么就外出，要么就在俱乐部里呆很晚。随着这样的事情越来越多，林克总是生着闷气一个人孤独地回家。他记得他和盖农每晚都在一起的时候。那时根本没有“我的你的”这种破事。林克对着镜子里的自己眨了眨眼，他一半的妆已经卸好了，希望今晚盖农会和他一起回家。长叹一口气，林克把目光从镜子里移开，开始盯着梳妆台抛光的桌面上躺着的耳钉看。它们都是真的绿宝石。盖农在几年前给他买的。他们很快就会得到合法的地位了。只要他把这里的事务处理完。

当林克抬起他的头，准备开始卸他脸上剩下一半的妆时，他发现镜子里，那位警官正在走廊上看着他。

林克的膝盖碰地一声撞到了桌子下面。不知为何，他收住了想要伴随他的惊恐一小跳叫出来的那声尖叫。那位警官轻柔的微笑也被惊慌所代替，他一步向前，空出的那只手伸出来，稳住了林克凳子的凳背。林克的一只手抓住了梳妆台的桌面，同时另一只手示意让担心的警官退后。男人一直藏在背后的手没有逃出林克的眼睛，这次是花还是巧克力？

“我真的非常抱歉，林克。我不是有意吓到你的。”

他说话的时候带着一些笑意，但是同时眼中又闪烁着真挚的光芒。林克只是挥挥手。

“没关系的。我没看到你走过来，Ruta警官。”

他一下子就站直了，就像有人在他面前打了个响指来抓住他的注意力，他把帽子脱下，放在他的心口上。

“希多。如果你愿意这样叫的话，我最亲爱的朋友。”

林克尽自己所能地回给Ruta警官最迷人的微笑。这是个很长的夜晚，他的嗓子很累，而且他知道他今晚又要一个人入眠了。从他午夜前的表演之后，他就没见到盖农。如果Ruta警官第一个找上他，那么盖农可能今晚就不会回家了。太多的苦恼和失望一下子冒出。林克的耐心...或许用“薄”来形容都不为过。但林克不会再次背对这位友好的男人。他的左手还在他背后呢。

“我嗯....我能为你做什么呢，先生？”

Ruta警官正忙着看着林克，以至于没有反应过来林克的话。他站在那有点吃惊，林克的嘴唇抿成一条线。

“哦，我很抱歉。这嗯...这是一个漫长的夜晚。想到了很多东西。”他带着点笑意，然后戴回了帽子。同时，他的左手挥到前面来，露出了一大束向日葵。“给你的。每次看见它们的时候，总让我想起你。那么闪耀....又美丽。”

他带着害羞的微笑，在他棕色的脸颊上出现了一抹红晕。林克的笑容十分疲惫，但他还是微笑着。将卸妆用的湿棉布放在一边，林克从Ruta警官手中接过花。它们很可爱，但可能因为整夜都放在警车里所以有点冰。可能那样它们保存得更好，林克猜。再说，如果Ruta一开始把它们带进俱乐部来了，林克会看到它们的。它们也会闻起来像香烟的味道，让林克头疼的味道。林克回头从肩膀向后望去，考虑要不把花束放在桌面上，然后马上又重新考虑这个方案。把它们抱在怀里可以预防Ruta警官握住他的手，或者亲他的手背。他....现在没有耐心和意愿来迎合这样的行为。

“谢谢，”林克轻轻地开口。他的嗓子现在太涩了。“它们很可爱。我会嗯......回家之后就把它们放进花瓶里。”

Ruta开心地小跳了下，脸上绽放着一个微笑，然后提出，“等你这里弄完之后，我会陪你走到车边。我上次很担心你，林克，让我送你上车好么？”

Ruta警官不会知道的，除了盖农在市中心的顶层公寓外，这里可能是他最安全的地方。所以林克还是保持他脸上小小的微笑。他的脸很痛，他也很累。但他要是把笑容放下之后Ruta警官可能会担心他。有人告诉过他的平常的表情并不是很待见人。所以，林克轻点了下头，然后重新考虑鲜花的问题。他还是不打算把它们放在桌上，因为他还要用到桌面。Ruta警官走近了一步，缩短了他们之间小小的距离，伸出了他的手，愿意把花拿回去一会儿。林克的嘴角微微上扬，表示感谢。 转过头来再次面向镜子，注意到Ruta警官的手正从他厚重外套的前口袋掏出了什么东西。鲜花被他一只手环抱着，他从胸口的口袋中拿出了一个小盒子，对着镜子中的林克微笑着说。

“我差点把这个忘了。”Ruta警官的左手递出了一个小盒子，绕过林克的身体，递到他面前。“我希望你能喜欢。我在打扫房间的时候发现了这个，嗯...比起我，它更适合你。”

最开始，林克没有伸手去拿那个盒子。肯定是什么珠宝在里面。盒子看起来又黑又软，外表像是天鹅绒做的。很小，应该是一个首饰盒。林克顺着Ruta警官的手回头看去。男人立即就对上了林克的目光，手又往林克递近了一点。看起来也没有其他的选择，所以林克还是接过了盒子。拒绝自己爱慕者的礼物还是很容易的。通常都是因为盖农在这里，用他愤怒的目光在他们身上烧出一个洞。Ruta和盖农几乎从来都没见过面。如果不是警官开朗的性格和他友好的气场，林克都怀疑是Ruta算计好了的。就算手枪和手铐都别在他的腰上，这个男人还是全身都散发着人畜无害的气息。林克打开盒子的扣子，胃部抽搐了下。但愿这只是个玩笑，或许里面没有装东西.....

从天鹅绒的小盒子里面传出的味道，告诉林克事实，这不是一个玩笑。只有古老的银饰才会发出这种味道，十分有年代感的银味。银制的项链明亮地像柑橘。微微暗淡的部位闻起来像是烧过的灰尘。项链连接吊坠的部位有点暗淡，可能间隙太小，刷子没办法擦到那里。三颗蓝宝石被银环绕装饰着，林克希望它们是假的，不是真正的蓝宝石。银饰的装饰太错综复杂了，不像是Ruta警官会随便拿出来的东西。林克想起他说过他是收拾东西的时候发现这个的。是类似于家族遗物之类的东西么？或许它对于Ruta警官还有什么重大意义？关于它的回忆？林克把项链拿起来，想好好看看它，但是马上就把它放下，怕因为自己的手抖把它失手摔了。

“Ruta警官，我不能—”

“希多。”

林克抿起他的嘴，把自己的气恼吞回去。

“希多...我不能收下这个。这个对你来说一定很重要。它很漂亮，也一定有些年代了。拜托，我不能—”

“你绝对可以。”Ruta警官坚持。

向日葵最终还是放在了林克的化妆台上，正如他所害怕的那样，这样Ruta警官就可以空出他的手。他拿起了项链细细的银链。他的指甲很短，但是他还是可以将搭扣打开。林克赶紧把一只手放在自己的后脖，防止Ruta的下一步动作。Ruta对他投来了可怜的目光，几乎是哀怜的。在这么近的距离里，他的眼睛就像是阳光下发光的金子一样闪烁着。林克叹了口气，还是放下了他的手。往好处想，Ruta警官是不会伤害自己的。他可以回家之后再把项链脱掉，然后再也不用看到它或者想起它。但接受这样一件礼物的愧疚感会让他崩溃的。灿烂的微笑回到Ruta警官英俊的脸上，林克对此没有做出反应。他只是坐在那里，放松着自己的肩膀和背部，让男人将吊坠绕过林克的脖子，然后将搭扣和另一端的环合上。当他松开项链时，吊坠平静地躺在林克的锁骨上。

“哦，林克，”Ruta警官呼出的空气打在林克的后脖上。他的双手放在了林克的双肩上，林克也懒得把它们甩开。“它戴在你身上比我想象得还要漂亮。说你会留着它，拜托了，说你会戴着它。我想要你戴着它，你戴着它太完美了。”

项链戴着很舒服。很轻，而且做工也很好。但是不知为什么，它在他身上感觉有十磅重般的拽着他。林克吞咽了一口，意识到Ruta警官可能不会喜欢他把项链拿下来，所以他把吊坠藏到了短袖衣下面。Ruta警官退回了一步，甚至还收回了他的双手。他对林克把项链吊坠藏在短袖衣下面没有说什么，但他的确继续保持着微笑。林克的目光移向就在Ruta警官身后的门。他能让盖农，任何人经过一下么？他从没跟Ruta警官单独呆在一起那么久，久到让他感觉胃里跟吞了一块铁一样。这种恐惧真是可笑。在这儿什么都不会发生的，这可是在盖农的势力范围内。林克做了个深呼吸，然后转过去看向Ruta本人。

“我要，嗯...”他指了指自己的脸，转了下手指。“我得再卸一下妆，可能还需要几分钟。车会像往常一样在前门外面准备好的。”

林克再次瞥向了门外。他该怎么把警官支开？如果他开口直说的话，Ruta会离开么？

林克对着门口点了下头，小声地说，“你或许可以坐在吧台那里等着。我不会太久的。”

Ruta警官耸了耸肩，反而靠在门口，手插进他外套的口袋里。

“我不介意在这里等着。我会陪着你的。”

林克的微笑终于掉下来了。他漂亮的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，还有些向下弯曲，他点了点头。Ruta警官张开嘴又说了些其他什么东西，但是林克转过头去面对他的化妆台了。他早些时候用的卸妆湿巾现在已经有些太干了，所以他从包里拿出了新的一片。林克用一只手把他的头发顺在后面，擦拭掉自己脸上的妆。他垂下自己的目光，只看着自己。这样就算Ruta警官一直盯着他，他也不会与他对上目光。他也不会为此局促不安或者慌张。他每晚几乎都要对着五十多位观众表演。只是一位应该不该这样折磨他的神经，他责骂着自己，一边清理着他小小精致眼睑上的眼影。Ruta警官没有恶意，他也不会傻到在俱乐部里面做出什么事情出来。他可能没有注意到盖农的势力，但是他也不傻。林克缓缓地深呼吸一口。Ruta警官只是....很寂寞。也很友好。林克肯定是他喜欢的类型。他没有恶意的。

“对不起，”林克轻轻地开口，“可能我看起来有点不开心。我只是太累了。”

Ruta在他身后移动，但是并没有靠地更近。

“不用道歉，我的朋友。你一直都努力地工作地招待那么多人。你当然会很累。甚至可以说是精疲力尽。”

林克点了几下头，把第二张湿纸巾扔进垃圾桶。他现在真希望能倒头就睡过去，如果不是他的...客人在这里的话。他曾经就在俱乐部里睡着过。林克想到这里情不自禁地微笑起来，他拿起那对绿宝石耳钉，戴回自己的耳朵上。当时是盖农发现在钢琴凳上睡着了的他。他之前在俱乐部里闲逛，按着琴键想要做点乐曲出来，钢琴比看上去还要难懂。但他想要等着他的甜心一起回去，所以他又学了一遍，不知道什么时候就睡着了。后来是缓慢的晃动把他弄醒，他发现盖农正在抱着他走着。了解到他此刻很安全，林克又重新坠入了睡梦中，之后又在盖农的床上醒来，男人在后面紧紧地贴着他的背。现在想起那段时光，也只是把幸福从林克身体里榨出。他今晚会一个人。没有盖农温暖，厚实的身体在贴他后面，抱着他。

林克站了起来，披上了他的外套，没有看Ruta警官一眼。按下开关，熄灭了他壁橱化妆室的灯。Ruta留在林克后面，取回他为林克买的花，交到林克手里。林克脸上弯起嘴角，这个小小的微笑就像他之前对那些人群一样的虚假。还好的是，从这里不用花太久就可以走到俱乐部的前门处。内心五味杂陈，林克环顾四周，竖起他的耳朵想知道盖农是否还在这里。他想要做一些挣扎—恳求盖农现在就回家。他今晚不想一个人，不想回到他的小公寓，然后在黑暗中入睡。林克停住他的脚步，转过身来把向日葵递给Ruta警官。男人对他投以好奇的眼神。

“在我走之前，我有些事情需要做。你会在这等我么？”

林克几乎都没等到Ruta警官的回答“没问题，但是—”就马上跑开了。

他在穿过通往化妆室的走廊时撞到了盖农。盖农从他手中的一些文件抬起头来，鼻梁上架着一副老花镜。他看起来就和林克一样疲惫，所以他轻轻地扑进了盖农的胸膛里。他的甜心张开手臂接住林克，他没有注意盖农手中的文件。盖农唯一的异议就是在从他胸口深处传来的低隆声。那声音就正在林克的脸颊下震动着，然后林克更用力地抱住他。他的手臂不能完全环抱住盖农。但他还是不停用力地抱着他，直到盖农把他拉开。他们从走廊上往边上挪了一点，让其他人可以通过。林克想让他们躲进他的化妆室里，但是那样Ruta警官可能会看到他们。这个走廊是穿过俱乐部的，通往靠近舞台的位置，但是仍然在视野之内。所以他们就安静地站在走廊上。一两分钟之后，盖农开口。

“怎么了？”

林克摇了摇头，将脸埋进盖农礼服衬衫和背心上。他肯定又把外套丢在了其他什么地方。盖农只是在他上面哼了一声，明显不相信，林克踮起他的脚尖，抓住盖农的下巴。手指在他红白的胡子上收紧，将他们的嘴唇用力地合在一起。这几乎不算一个吻，但是他需要这个。这可能让盖农改变主意，让他跟自己一起回家。虽然他们还没有说到这个，但是林克已经读懂了气氛。盖农今晚根本不打算离开俱乐部。一些盖农不想让林克见到的黑衣人可能还在其中的一个密室里等着他。他们又有什么问题给他们老板汇报？又是什么人惹了什么麻烦么，还是什么货物的问题？林克不在乎，只想要把盖农拽回家，然后舒舒服服地一起睡那么一次觉。当林克终于松开他们激烈的热吻，他又把自己埋进盖农的胸膛，不去看他。

“能回家么？拜托？”

盖农抱着林克的一只手来到了他的脑袋后面。林克的头发还是高高地绑在脑后，盖农带着伤疤的粗手指抚摸着他的发丝。

“我不能。我还有事情没有处理完。”

林克的手指挖进盖农的马甲，感觉一下子难以呼吸。

“拜托了？”林克控制自己的呼吸。“我们已经有一周没有睡在一起了。我不想回我的公寓。”

盖农在他上面叹了口气，亲吻着林克的头顶。

“你随时都可以去我的公寓。无论哪里司机都可以带你去。我最后还是会回家的。”

林克猛地摇头，几乎带上了哭腔。“这不一样。我不想一个人。”

盖农的视线越过林克漂亮的脑袋，怒瞪向大厅。林克只有在紧张或者感觉很不自在的时候才会像这样。因为他的身高优势，从走廊看去，他正好可以看到Ruta警官站在靠近吧台的地方。警官一边慢慢地踱步，一边看着外面阴冷的蒙蒙细雨。他怀里抱着一大束向日葵。盖农知道那肯定是给林克的，也知道这些花最终都会扔进垃圾桶里，就像这个无趣的男人买来的其他花和礼物一样。如果可能的话，盖农绿宝石色的眼睛可能会把那束花盯出火花来。然后连带着把那烦人的条子给一起处理掉。但那样会让林克不高兴，他一直声称那个男人是“人畜无害的”只是“寂寞”。好吧。

盖农低下头，朝着林克绿宝石点缀的耳垂低吼，“把那个条子弄走。”

林克恼火地退后一步，离开了盖农的怀抱。

“又不是我把他请过来的。”

“我不是那个意思。”盖农有点发火地回击。

“好吧，但听上去就是那个意思。”

盖农用他空出的那只手揉着他的脸，愤怨地咕囔着，“随便你。那就回见了，不见也行。回你的公寓去自己爱怎么闹就怎么闹吧。”

他们站在那里，盯着对方，两人的脸上都有同样的怒色。盖农有时会像这样特别难沟通。冷漠。对一切在呼吸的东西都特别没耐心。他现在可能比林克都还要累。他要靠可卡因熬过整晚，还对着曾在房间里的谁大吼大叫过。但这也不是他粗鲁的借口。林克咬住嘴巴里的软肉，忍住不骂出任何更加激怒盖农的话。每当他们开始争吵的时候，盖农只会越来越激烈，直至他像飓风一样发飙。用鼻子长长地吸入一口气，林克收起了他的的悲伤和沮丧，这样盖农就不会注意到它们。

“行。晚安。”

他短暂的道别，以及没有给他晚安吻就转身离开的背影，让盖农知道自己搞糟了。走廊上回荡着盖农怒吼，命令他马上回来，吼叫着他的名字，但林克没有停下脚步。盖农这一招对谁都管用，除了林克。这都是空洞的威胁，他们都知道这一点。听到盖农重重的脚步声冲出走廊，回到俱乐部深处的时候，林克不得不再次咬紧牙关。盖农当然不会过来拉住他，或者给他道歉。这就正是为什么他想要盖农今晚跟他回家。他们很难见上对方一面，除了像刚刚那样的时机，他们几乎都说不上话。林克只想他们能再次亲近，想弥补他们之间日益加深的隔阂。他知道盖农也不想这样，不想要他们分开，但是...

林克停在了Ruta警官面前，男人脸上写满了关心，他拿回了花。

“一切都还—”

“我没事。”林克穿过了他，把俱乐部的前门推开，没有再看他一眼。“走吧。”

林克冲出了地下俱乐部，清冷的空气给了林克的脸上小小的冲击，他踩着重步踏上楼梯。楼梯很滑，他踩滑了好几次。每一次林克快要摔倒的时候，身后Ruta警官结实温暖的身体都会用一只手扶住他的腰。当他们快要登上地面时，两人彼此都靠的很近，林克漂亮的嘴唇依然不开心地撇着。Ruta警官一直扶着他，小心翼翼地不让他滑倒。

把自己对盖农的烦恼和悲哀发泄到这个男人身上让他有些罪恶感，他缓和了一下他的表情。Ruta警官一直都跟他保持着一定距离，但是仍然跟着林克，前面一辆黑色的车子在等着他。林克对着司机点了下头，还是那个一直以来都负责载他的老人。Venter先生，快速又可靠。幸运的是，林克知道这个老人会注意到他糟糕的心情，然后不会尝试和他搭话。这是大好事，林克转过身去面向Ruta，准备跟他道晚安，发现男人已经开口了。

“林克，很抱歉让你度过了这么疲惫的夜晚，但我在想可以占用你一些时间么？拜托了？”

叹气，林克的肩膀垂下，“怎么了？”

Ruta警官搓着他的双手，平复着他的紧张。他脸上的红晕比之前还要深了，目光游走在林克的胸口附近但是偶尔会撇开。林克见过他这个样子，已经知道他要说什么了。林克没有心情来应付这些。

“我在想，如-如果你什么时候有空的话，能和我共进晚餐么？我知道你一直都忙得不可开交，社交应酬几乎剥夺了你大部分的时间，然后你之前也这样说过，但是拜托，如果你让我带你出去，我保证—”

“我很抱歉，Ruta警官，”林克说完这句时最后一丝力气也被抽空。冰冷的迷雾向他袭来，他把Ruta的向日葵抱在胸口。在男人再次纠正他的名字之前林克继续说道。“我现在很累，脑子里很乱。下次再说吧？我现在无法答应你。”

Ruta警官看起来有些消沉，就像每次那样，他喃喃道，“你总是这么说....”

这是多么悲伤，让林克于心不忍。他把这归咎于打在他周围的这场冰雨。

“对不起，”林克说着，声音几乎被经过水坑的车辆的呼鸣声给吞噬。“我是真心的。你人很好，也很贴心，但是我并没有时间来开展一段恋情。任何人都会比我更适合你。”

红发因为细雨而粘在他的脸上，Ruta警官摇了摇头，迈开一步走近林克。

“谢谢你，我的朋友，谢谢你这么贴心的话。但是我完全反对。”他伸手握住了林克没有抱住花束的那只手，林克默许了。Ruta踏出另一步走近，将温度抚摸入林克的手背。“你是那么的美妙，亲爱的，是我见过最美丽的人。你为他人奉献了那么多，那么体贴。我们本该....美好地在一起。”

Ruta警官伸出一只手抚摸林克的刘海，但是林克稍微退后一些躲开了。林克抽回了他的手，打开了车门。他意识到这不过是场无意义争论。现在该离开了。

“谢谢你陪我走到车边。晚安，Ruta警官。”

林克躺回座位，将车门用力关上，屏蔽掉任何Ruta警官的反驳。

“我的公寓，谢谢。”林克对着Venture先生轻轻说着，然后从车窗边扭过头。不去看在车子毫不犹豫的开走后Ruta警官渐渐淡出的身影。

他在镇上的公寓，就像他所想的那样寂寥又冰冷。Venture在路上无聊的闲逛，看门人拿着雨伞跑过来，领着林克走进去。他或许没有像盖农那样住在顶层公寓，但是盖农坚决不准林克住在有任何危险或者没有安保的地方。那曾经引发一场又长又激烈的争吵战，那是很久以前的事了。林克叹息一声，谢过了看门人汉克，然后走进了电梯中。大楼的另一个服务员，汉克的双胞胎兄弟迪恩，顶着一张害羞学生仔的脸对着他微笑着，然后关闭了电梯的笼子。他已经知道林克的楼层，然后只在到达第十层后林克踏出电梯时对林克结结巴巴地道一声晚安。

林克调整了右手臂中来自Ruta警官的向日葵的位置，一边用左手拿着钥匙开锁。锁最近有些难开，他通常都要弄好久。他在一个月前注意到了这点。其他古怪的事情也是在一个月前开始发生的，林克希望今晚能停停他的妄想症。

林克打开了灯，走进了他的公寓。地毯安静铺在走廊上，就像它一直都在那里一样。厨房和卧室的灯是灭着的，他不知道如果他开始四处走的话又会发现什么新东西。他太累了，林克用他的脚跟把门关上，将钥匙放在墙上的钩子上。林克走到灯或者开关边，打开了所有可以打开的灯。很快，走廊的前灯，厨房，卧室的灯全都开到最亮了。他仍然还穿着他的网球鞋和外套，林克悄悄地走到到他的浴室和卧室的小走廊。浴室的灯散发着淡黄色的光芒。最终，他将浴室的门推开，找到了最后一个开关。所有的灯都在他寂静又冰冷的公寓中亮着。只有现在林克才能放松他紧张的肩膀，开始脱掉他的外套。他的鞋子之后会放回到前门走廊边的鞋柜里。他现在还穿着它们，在每晚检查完公寓的每个角落之前他无法说服自己脱下来。

林克走过了厨房，花束还在手上，他停下来盯着垃圾桶。他考虑了几秒要不马上把花扔掉。现在把花留在他的公寓都会让他紧张。自从一个月以前，他把花留在家里，然后当他回家的时候发现它们被放进了花瓶里。但那不是他离开时放花的地方。他自知自己不是一个适合养花的人，的确有些时候他忘记把花放在阳光下。但是当他回家的时候发现一个他发誓留在茶几上的花瓶，出现在厨房的窗户边上....

花不是唯一在他不在的时候长腿乱跑的东西。餐具的位置也在变。客厅会自己变得整洁。更糟糕的是不止是厨房和客厅。他的卧室看起来也变动了许多，这是最让林克害怕的。最近他的一些衣服也不见了。一开始，当盖农的心腹之一来收衣服时，他觉得是自己没有记录他的脏衣物或者是干洗店搞丢了。但是当他警觉起来的时候，发现丢失的东西让他胃部纠成一团。只要有蕾丝的，只要是漂亮的失踪的概率更大。他就这样丢失了好几件心爱的女式内衣，也就是这样让他终于说服自己他没有疯。林克深深地呼吸一口，盯着向日葵，然后把它们留在厨房干净的角落。他晚会儿再处理它们。

今晚的压力爬上了林克，他拖着自己去了卧室。他甩动着他的脚，十分渴望睡眠，但是现在还不行。他得检查这间房间里的异样。如果不那么做的话他今晚又会被妄想症折磨地无法入眠。一切看起来都很正常。但是总是看起来很正常，哪怕之后他发现又少了什么东西。林克看向床，试图在光滑的被毯上找到任何压痕。他总是在离开时整理床被—他之前严厉家教留下的后遗症。它看上去没有被碰过。他用一种特定的方法整理好的被子，他回来时从来没有在上面发现异样。

深深地呼吸几口，平定自己的情绪，林克来到了他沉重的衣柜前。最上面的抽屉里放的是他的内衣—日常的，普通的还有他偏好的女式的。当他打开时，看上去没什么不对。所有东西都是被折好的，日常穿戴的在左边，好看的在右边。他的女式内衣按照颜色排放着。之前失踪的那些纯粹是因为他最近在穿，而且它们都被放在脏衣篮里。林克下一个就检查那里，他停在脏衣篮前，蹲坐着看着它。

脏衣服应该是按照脱的顺序叠层的—衬衫，裤子，内衣，然后在重复。可是...林克从床头柜拿过一支笔，然后勾起了这堆衣物中最上面的那条女式内裤。他看着剩下的内衣，都是他这周早些时候穿的。它们不应该在昨天的内衣上面。然而事情真实发生了。心脏剧烈地跳动，林克用笔的尾端把白色的内裤勾到灯光下。他手臂上和脖子背后所有的汗毛都立起来了。丝绸的布料上被污渍溅射地全都是，他侦查出布料现在都还在被某种液体浸透得微湿。它们都快干了，只有碰到其他衣服的那一面还湿着。上面的污点看起来已经干了好几个小时，一定是他今晚首次登台时的时间段被弄上的。不去注意他本身在丝绸上的体味，林克嗅了嗅其中最近一块潮湿的污渍。它散发着带咸的苦味。下巴微微地颤抖，林克努力忍住呕吐的冲动，林克飞快地将内裤扔回脏衣篮。他把笔投回了床头柜，左手捂住自己的嘴。他现在一个人在公寓了，然而他用恐惧的目光环视着周围。

惊慌失措，蓝色的双眼看向了窗户。它是关着的。但是它锁了么？林克冲向窗边，几乎是把双手拍在了锁上。他的膝盖狠狠地嗑在地板的硬木上，但是他必须要检查这个。他必须知道！窗闩是关上的。林克用他的两根手指摇晃它来确定这一点。如果它坏了，那么这肯定是有人闯入的迹象。他可没有对着他自己的内衣手淫！他没有告诉任何人这些....会自己整理自己家具和到处走的东西。哦，他想告诉盖农，但是他担心盖农会不相信他，或者不理他。可是现在他有证据了！

苦着脸，林克打开了锁，然后把窗户打开。就在窗户外面，消防通道顺着建筑Z字型向下蜿蜒。林克将半个身体伸出窗户，盯着那闪耀的，湿漉漉棚架金属。一阵狂风让林克的刘海打在他的脸上，所以他退回了卧室内。这次他好好的锁上窗户了，把百叶窗关上，然后紧紧地拉上了窗帘。林克站着环视自己的房间，所有亮着的灯光和所有锁着的窗户终于给了他一点安全感。

他来到他的小桌子前，他的手颤抖地很厉害，但他还是解下了他的耳坠，放下了他的头发。当他脱下他被冷汗浸湿的衬衫时，Ruta警官给他的项链弹到了他的锁骨前。它的盒子留在了俱乐部。忘记拿了。林克立即开始摸索起钩子，屏住呼吸直到终于解开了钩锁。一旦项链终于解开了，林克扯开桌子上的抽屉，将项链扔进里面，然后猛地把抽屉关上。盖农今晚的拒绝，Ruta警官今晚异常地坚持，还有在自己公寓里发现的这个情况，事情太多了。

林克把绿宝石的耳钉从他的耳朵上取下来，力度之大几乎手指被耳钉戳破。它们被林克放在了桌子上的首饰盒里。即使他现在被盖农搞得恼火又心碎，但是他也不会把珍贵的礼物到处乱扔。颤栗着，林克把他脱下的脏衣服扔到内衣堆里，然后穿上了新的睡衣。在夏天，他更喜欢穿薄的睡裙。虽然它们已经丢失一些了。现在穿那个太冷了，而且一想到睡在这里就让他皮肤发痒。一个人。裸睡实在太危险了。

当然他的紧张不会放他入眠，林克爬上了床，然后躺在上面一会儿。卧室的门是锁着的，而且他把桌子推到了门把手底下。如果真有人要进来，这也不会阻挡得了他，但是至少会发出响声然后拖延一会儿时间。他从来没有被桌子拖过地板的声音吵醒，他也从来不想那真的发生。林克留着台灯开着，然后右侧着躺着，面对着墙壁。在这么高的地方，车辆的声音都会被风吹走。他的公寓里十分安静，可他的耳朵里却紧张地留意着任何声音。脚步声。呼吸声。哪怕他的灯开着，他的心脏和胃部都会为他以为听到的声音而抽搐。但当他转过身去看时，那里却什么都没有。从来都没有，所以为什么要大惊小怪呢，他转过来换成左躺，抱住他的枕头和毯子。他想要睡着，想要闭上眼睛然后渐渐入眠。但当他磕上眼皮几秒之后又马上被惊醒。夜晚就这样持续着，直至橘红的日光刺破了黑暗。只有这时林克才能信任他的卧室，然后终于可以在睡梦中度过几小时。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：哦林克。看我对你做了什么。本章强奸警告。
> 
> 译者的话：圣诞快乐！欢迎捉虫！

已经将自己塞进了小小的红色紧身裙里，林克在自己的化妆室中无神地盯着镜子里的自己。他还要化妆和做一下发型，但那也花不了多久。他得先穿上裙子，把这套紧身裙穿好，然后才可以把发型绑成自己喜欢的样子。还好，今晚的化妆室里很冷，这样他就不必担心他会把汗流到裙子上了。离他上台还有一个小时。过去的几个晚上真的十分难熬，他始终不能忘记他在脏衣篮里发现的东西。他想要告诉盖农，但是...他叹了口气，然后把头埋在桌子上交叉的双臂间。现在能睡一觉就再好不过了。或许....或许他今晚可以说服盖农回家。他真的迫切地需要他的安慰。

“林克。”

低沉的声音在他身后响起，林克吓了一小跳。尽管这次他没有像上次Ruta警官的那样把他的膝盖撞到桌子上。恐惧搅动着他的心脏，攀上了他的下一口呼吸，然后他认出那是盖农。林克的头从手臂中抬起，林克用惊恐的大眼盯着盖农，没有化妆的掩盖，紫色的黑眼圈明显地挂在他的眼睛下方。盖农踏了一步走进了这小小的房间里，他得要低下头才能防止撞到天花板上。但林克知道他在这里不会舒服的，所以他站起来，轻轻地用双手放在他甜心的胸口，把盖农推回走廊。盖农的大手伸手握住了林克的上臂，让他们保持贴近。林克也没打算退开。他想要这样的亲密。

“我...”盖农把嘴唇抿成一条线，像是内心在做什么挣扎。看起来某一边赢了，他继续说。“对不起，之前的那个晚上。”

林克抬起他的头，看着盖农避开他的目光，局促不安的样子。这个骄傲的男人总是不擅长道歉。

“我接受了。”

林克尽最大可能地把自己埋进盖农怀里，用力地嗅着他们之间的空气。只有在盖农的双臂环绕着他时，他才能放松下来。盖农低下头亲吻林克的头发。

“你还好么？你最近几乎推掉了两个晚上的演出。你看起来...很疲惫。真的疲惫。”

林克贴在盖农的胸口上微笑，把他抱得更紧一些。他曾见过盖农给他的手下发表着激昂的演讲，特别是对新手下。本来是意在激励他们的，但同时也恐吓到了他们一些。所以听到这样的一个巨大的男人小心翼翼地说出这些话来，实在是触动到了林克的心。这也不是为了戏剧效果。他在这里也不是为了激励某个人。林克知道，这是盖农在后悔三个晚上前他们最后的争吵的一种表现。现在盖农没有他那不可一世的自负，林克应该跟他讲一下他公寓的事情。还有他在里面找到了什么....

踮起他的脚尖，林克亲了下盖农的脸颊，然后问道，“我们能去你的办公室谈谈么？我有些事情需要告诉你。一些我担心的事情。”

盖农看向他，手里捧着林克一边的脸颊。喃喃地问，“关于我们的么？”

“不，不是我们，”林克用一个小小的微笑否决了盖农的话，摇了摇他的头。“就...直接去你的办公室然后谈谈吧。我不想让别人听到。”

盖农点下头，然后转过身来让林克走在前面。盖农的办公室就像平时一样一尘不染，非常专业。这里曾经躺过几具尸体，也经历过几场枪战。他们也当然在一些激情的情况下来这里“私下交流”。林克想到这里笑了起来，或许他们可以在演出开始前胡闹一下，然后他跳起来坐到了盖农的办公桌上。盖农瞥了一眼林克本可以坐的椅子，然后卡进林克的膝盖之间。林克在桌子上扭了几下，提醒自己他来找盖农谈话是有原因的。但他还是把自己红色的裙子边捞起来一些，这样他就可以把腿更叉开一些。让盖农能卡进来，用一条大腿滑进林克的双腿之间，然后紧紧地抱着他。林克回应着这个拥抱，他依偎在男人的胸膛上，他的手指深陷入盖农的后背。

“出了什么事？”

他满足地闭上眼，三天以来终于有了安全感，林克小声地说，“我觉得....我觉得我要疯了。要么就是...”

“是什么？”

接下来事情可能会有三个走向。盖农要么会认为林克疯了，臆想出那些公寓的恶作剧，要么会把林克的疑心当做是他太累了或者是健忘，要么...他会告诉林克他没有疯，真的 ** **是**** 出了什么事情。林克希望盖农相信他。

“我公寓里的东西在不停地挪动，”林克坦白。“我在晚上的时候回家，然后发现，比如盘子的位置变了，粉丝给我的花被挪到了窗户边，我的衣服也不见了。”

“有人闯入了你的公寓，”盖农低声地说。这不是问句。

“我也是这样想的，但是...但是我回来的时候都非常累了，我也总是记不住那些移动的东西之前都放在哪儿。可就在我们吵架的的那个晚上....当我回到家像平时那样检查周围的时候....我发现了一些新东西。”

盖农环在他腰上的手收得更紧了，一只手放到了林克的后脑勺上。在林克的声音中，只有一些犹豫，盖农便明白他需要安慰。

叹了口气，林克也更紧地抱紧了盖农，继续说，“我的脏衣篮被翻了。有人碰了我的内衣而且....好吧，有一点可以确定...他一定是个男人，他肯定是，那闻上去像是—”

“没事了，”盖农对着林克的头发低声地说。“我知道了。我相信你。”

林克坐起来一点，对上盖农带着暴怒的狭长眼睛，问“你愿意相信我？”

在林克后脑勺的大手转而捧住了他一边的脸颊。盖农用那只手抬起了林克的头吻住了他。林克没有闭上眼睛，他很少这样做，正好在盖农分开这个吻时再次对上他的目光。他的双眼闪耀着，眼底里翻腾着愤怒，但都不是指向他的。这正好提醒林克自从他在卧室里发现的东西的那晚之后都没有亲过盖农。林克昂起他的头又接住了盖农的另一个吻。这个吻比之前的还软一些，他们的嘴唇探索着对方，林克低吟着。他抓住盖农的衣服，让他们紧紧地贴在一起。林克的扭动让裙子撩了起来。他还没有穿内裤，盖农对此也不吃惊。

他们分开，林克轻颤了几下，又问了一遍，“真的？你相信我？”

“当然。你干嘛要撒谎？”盖农依然还捧着他的脸，轻抚着林克眼睛下面的黑眼圈。“你看起来就像是那晚之后都没睡觉一样。你有睡觉么？”

林克贴向在他脸蛋上那温暖又熟悉的触碰，轻声说，“不怎么睡得着。”

“我会给你的公寓派去额外的安保人员。”盖农停了一下，林克看向他。看着他嘴角的边缘微微弯起。“或许养条狗？”

林克笑了笑，肩膀微微抖动了一下，然后伸出他的双手握住了盖农的手腕。

“我们可以...住一起，你知道的。我不觉得有人会傻到闯进你的公寓里胡闹。”

盖农的脸沉下去，低声地说，“我不能每晚都回家。你也知道这点。而且我的一些手下会在那里来往。有人死在那所公寓里过。我不想你住在那里。”

又是这样同样的话题，掐灭之后又不断地在他们两人之间提起来。林克只想他们在一起，字面意义上的住一起。这是他们一直都没达成共识的事情。一次，就一次，一个菜鸟新人误把在盖农公寓的林克当做了娼妓，想要上他，之后林克都不知道事情最后怎么样了。林克叹了口气，希望他打断的不仅仅是那淫虫的手，然后把脸颊放在盖农的锁骨上。

他今晚穿着一套新的衣服。闻起来还是像几个街区以外他经常关顾的那位裁缝。林克也有些衣服是那位老人做的。他记得那个气味。这些衣服都是新的，所以林克注意不去碰到缝线和扣子地把盖农的礼服衬衫从他裤子里拽出来，然后把手伸到了他长裤底下。盖农吓了一跳，紧紧地抱着他。林克知道他的手可能有些冷，但他还是抓了一把他甜心的屁股。

“谢谢你的额外安保。”林克对着盖农喉咙轻声说。他没有系衬衫最上面的两颗扣子。“我不想跟你吵我们生活安排的事情。但我们已经好久没有...”

这就是盖农所需要的挑逗信号。盖农把他推到了桌子上，然后把林克放进他的长裤里的双手抽出来，林克轻笑着。盖农低哼着抬起一边的眉毛，用一只手把林克的双腕定在了桌上。另一只手正忙于收着林克的红裙边，把它们撩到他的大腿之上。当盖农看到他赤裸的下身之后，脸上的神情又得意了一些，林克咬住下唇。他之前没有打算在盖农的桌上速战速决地干一场。但唱歌的时候会出很多汗，干嘛要穿一条完好的内裤让它被汗浸湿呢？他原先的计划反而让他有利于现在的场面。林克不得不忍住笑意，然后把腿环在盖农的腰上。他太喜欢让一个平时激情大声的男人为这样的小事沉默了。

盖农滑进了林克的双腿之间，把他压在了桌子上。林克不介意盖农压在他上面，在盖农身下扭动着，手臂依然被定在头上面。他知道只要他开口，盖农马上就会放开他。如果有必要的话，他也可以直接把膝盖抵在盖农的胯间。当然，盖农这样把他放倒只是为了情趣而已。林克完全信任他。他把头向后昂起，溢出了一声大声的呻吟，也不管外面有没有人听到。盖农的手摸到了林克的裙子下面，把它完全撩到了林克的上身。盖农捏了下他一边的乳头，林克的胯部在盖农的身体下为此抽动。他也不甘地反击，将自己的脚踝锁在盖农背后，用力挤压直到发出碰地一声。盖农对着他的头发开始笑起来，把自己完全压在林克上面。

“你...你太不可理喻了。”盖农笑着。“你刚刚是踢了下我的屁股么？”

“也许吧，”林克说着，咬着盖农的下巴，头朝着他的耳朵。

盖农低哼着，然后开始在林克的身体上种下自己的痕迹。这样的姿势不能锁住林克的手腕，所以他就放开它们了。双手释放，但他还是可以把林克压在桌面。他轻笑着按压住林克的胯来稳住他们。一些吻痕和牙印也不会影响林克的演出。也许不会影响。林克当然也不会去阻止盖农的标记行为。他在红木的桌面上最大程度地弓起腰来，攀住盖农的手腕。他的小腿和大腿的内侧环绕着盖农的胸口，感受他的甜心渐渐地向他下面滑去。不管盖农打算做什么，林克都想要。他试图在盖农的手下反抗着，展示他的激情。

“求求你，”林克在冰冷的办公室里喘息着。“求求你，求你碰我。我需要你。”

盖农咬了一下林克肚脐下面向下的汗毛，站起来一点，从上往下地看着他。

“你得快点。我没时间在这张桌子上操你。”

“我们可以试试，”林克撅着嘴说着。

带着坏笑低哼着，盖农挠着后面林克的膝盖，把自己放出来。林克在桌子上挪动着位置，踢动着他的腿，盖农很快弯腰够到桌子的一角，扯开一个抽屉，然后重新回到了林克大腿之间的那个奢淫的位置。林克立即就试图把腿再次环到盖农身上，但盖农抓过他的一条腿的膝盖，把它抬了起来。林克看着心都要跳到喉咙了。他看到了他身上绵延断断续续的紫色痕迹。它们最终都引向了他的阴茎，正在他的胯间半硬着。他希望他们能来一场他久违的温柔缓慢的性爱。那得要用上盖农king-size的床，但不管盖农打算做什么，现在桌子也可以将就。盖农把从桌子抽屉里拿出来的润肤油打开，将它涂到了他右手的手指间。

林克的头后仰，把他的双腿抬在空中，喘息着，“拜托，拜托，拜托。就是现在，我现在就要你，拜托！”

“真蛮横，”盖农低沉地回应着。他没有错过林克林克怎么在沾油的手指抚上他的臀缝时怎么饥渴地扭动的。“不过，你的确说了‘拜托’...”

盖农弯下身子，温度覆盖住林克的下半身。牙齿在他的胯骨上留下一个牙印，然后又留下另一个。粗大的手指在林克后穴处打着转，让林克发狂。林克感谢他的幸运星，他在每晚的表演之前都为了清洗他的身体洗过澡了。所以经过了淋浴之后，他真的从字面意义上从头到脚都是干净的。林克好奇香皂的气息是否能从他皮肤上飘走。盖农肯定会知道的，他的脸和林克湿漉漉的渴望之处靠得那么近。

他的另一只手正忙着掐弄林克的大腿内侧，在两条腿之间前后地滑动着。吟叫着，林克在盖农的嘴和双手之下哀求着更多。盖农手指的压力又增加了那么一些，示威般地要刺入他。林克把头撞向身下的桌子，扭动着胯，贴近那压力之处。他想要哀求，但那也不会让盖农再快一些的。他们没有时间干一场，可还是有足够的时间让盖农欺负一下他。

林克的身体终于向盖农妥协了，他像没有骨头似地摔在桌子上。几乎抓不住他的大腿，但最后一刻时还是稳住了。润肤油让进入变得更容易，但林克还是保持他的肌肉紧绷着，来回应着盖农。如果盖农愿意花些时间的话，本来可以是其他的东西进入他的。让他尝尝甜头，让他知道他们本可以做些什么。林克咬住他的下唇，睁开一只眼睛看向他的身体。盖农还在忙于在他的肚子上啃咬和吸吮出爱痕，尽管有一些紫色的吻痕已经留在了他的大腿根上。林克夹紧了体内的手指，在盖农更用力地咬他时忍住了一声呻吟。当他开始动时，让林克熟悉那阵燃烧的欲火，林克摆动着腰肢，跟上盖农的节奏。

林克肚脐以下的部位都为那进出的手指紧绷着。这比在他寂寞地在家里取悦自己要好太多了。他有一个多月没那么做了，被害妄想和恐惧都不允许他那么做。再说，盖农比任何自慰方式都要舒服。林克更用力一些地摆起腰胯，盆骨贴住的温暖让他绽放出一个傻笑。盖农肯定也想他了。林克呜咽着把自己揉向盖农的下巴。因为他脸上的胡子所以有些刺痛，但如果盖农打算口他的话，他也会迫不及待地接受。现在该是哀求的时候了，哪怕那会填充盖农的自负。他的嘴就在林克的欲望之处，沿着他湿润的龟头。但是盖农只在上面漫游着，坏笑着不去触碰它。林克再次把头碰向桌子，吸入足够说话的空气。

“求你了，”他呻吟着。“这感觉太好了。求你了，碰我。”

“我正在碰你，”低沉的咕噜声让他浑身发痒。盖农得意的嘴唇徘徊在龟头上。“你不是这个意思么？”

“盖农求你了！”

一声哼声伴随着在他敏感的龟头下方印下第一个吻。林克又一次的紧紧地收紧了盖农，但这一次不是故意的。他扭动地很厉害，盖农空出的一只手把他定在桌子上。另一只从林克的双腿之间滑出。在林克能再次用头撞向桌子之前，盖农将两根手指刺了进去。林克的呻吟大声来几乎撼动了墙壁。盖农已经好几周没有听到这种声音了，在亲吻林克的阴茎时也跟着低吟着。他们没有时间做更多的事情，而且他也不能弄脏林克的裙子。润肤油会留下污渍，更别说当林克最后射出来的精液。尽管如此，盖农还是打算让他射出来，从嘴巴开始环绕着林克的龟头开始。林克扭动着，在他的手底下喊叫着什么，然后他用嘴巴包裹住林克，开始他的动作。

话语从林克咬住的红唇里溢出，但都是语无伦次的。盖农的名字在那放肆的呻吟中。那是他们两人唯一能听到的，这对盖农来说宛如天籁。林克也不想那么大声地把自己送到盖农嘴里，但这感觉太好了。他自己可做不到这样—他也没试过。看来他比自己承认的那样还要想念盖农，林克用一只手臂盖住了眼睛，以掩饰湿润的泪水。他的右腿折叠着，大腿贴着小腿，他按照盖农的方式那样放着。左腿他死死地抓住。他握住了盖农把他压在桌子上的那只手，像这样把他打开的感觉真的很好。盖农所做的一切都让他感觉那么好，让他收紧在他正在肚脐下方欲望的火球。他几乎一个月都没有手淫，两周都没有做爱，急剧的敏感追上了他。

手指在他内壁刺痒的感觉让他呼吸急促，林克喘息“盖-盖农，等等，等等，我就要...”

盖农只是含着他低哼着，把手指更快更用力地刺入他。林克一刻也没时间考虑裙子会被弄脏的问题。盖农的唇舌总是知道怎么取悦他，总是知道怎么把他推上边界。湿润的紧致环绕着林克，他在桌子上弓起达到了高潮。盖农抓住了林克崩溃的时机，将他的手指在其中冲刺。林克用来盖在脸上的手臂遮住了他的红晕。他射地太快了，太快了....如果不是因为盖农的话，他还可以再坚持久一点。他一会儿就要走了，哦但盖农从他身上扯出的高潮让他从头到脚都感到兴奋地刺痛。林克终于可以放下他的腿，去握住盖农把他按在桌子上的那只手。他盖住盖农的手指颤抖着，他的全身都在颤抖，但是他想要感受和他的甜心此刻的亲近。他们今晚可能又不能在一起。因为他们进门的时候，林克看到了盖农的手下在附近走动。盖农今晚有工作要做。

林克依然把脸藏在手臂下面，直到盖农把它拿开。一阵冷风吹过他湿漉的阴茎和被油润滑的股间。没有什么是手帕擦不掉的，等他们结束之后盖农可能会递给他一张。林克把双臂放在了两侧，这样就可以看着盖农怎么撸动着他自己的阴茎。他想要帮忙，甚至伸出了他颤抖的手想要帮他。但是盖农只是俯向林克，夺过他的手，用喘息的嘴唇亲吻它。林克和站在他双腿之间的盖农一起摆动着，拱起他的身子，把自己献给盖农。盖农不会射到裙子上，但是林克赤裸的小腹和胸脯都是他的。如上所说，没什么是手帕擦不掉的。林克对着盖农笑着，手指穿过男人红白的胡须捧住他的脸。

“我爱你，”林克沙哑地说，声音因为刚刚射过还有些破碎。“我是那么爱你。”

盖农贴在林克的手掌根处咆哮着，猛地俯身吞下了他的话语。林克的双臂环住盖农的脖子，他们拥吻在一起。当他们混乱地分开这个吻，双方的舌头还在舔舐着彼此，盖农气喘着在牙齿间发出嘶声。他撸动着自己阴茎的拳头一定又紧又快。盖农的下一个吻猛地把林克的头撞到了桌子上，林克只能紧紧挂在他身上呻吟着。冲击几乎让林克眼睛犯花，但也可能是盖农贴住他嘴唇的呻吟。

绕开盖农的牙齿，林克随着盖农的引导，舌头在彼此的嘴里交缠进出。他很庆幸盖农的喘息和呻吟掩盖住了他们亲吻时淫荡的湿声。林克努力地睁开眼睛，看清盖农脸上的每一处细微抽动。它们变得更频繁了，他离高潮更近了一步，眉宇之间开始泛起皱纹。林克在他们琐碎的吻中呜咽，激励着盖农射出来。他想要看着他的甜心释放出来。

在他们亲吻的间隙，盖农向他的嘴唇咆哮，“哦，林克，”像是某个人电了他一下。当温暖溅射到林克的小腹和胸腹，他知道盖农终于射了。林克从盖农的后颈松开一只环着的手，来按住他的头。林克将他们的唇贴在一起，吞下了他们两人满足的低哼。这不完全是他想要的。他想要死死地握住这张桌子的边缘，在每一次盖农的冲刺下让这张实木桌子震摇。但....这也很好。他们很快就能在床上那么做了，林克会享受那段时光的。不管怎样，他的确还有场表演，而且他还有发型和化妆需要做。林克推了推盖农的肩膀，把他从他们慵懒的亲吻中拉开。盖农从他身上退开，尽管在站起来之前又多偷亲了几个吻。他从口袋里掏出了一张干净的手帕，毫不迟疑地把林克擦拭干净。

“我想像这样把你留在这里，但那样太荒唐了，而且也不可能。”

林克对盖农吐了下舌头，仍然在桌子上双腿大张着。

“如果我们住一起，你就可以随时这样做了....”

盖农叹了口气，没有因此而生气，而是把林克抱起来。他帮着林克坐好，裙子还是没有放下来。林克得站起来一些才能擦掉他腿间的润肤油。盖农抱稳住林克，来帮他从桌子上下来。双手抓住林克的臀，盖农小心地不让他的小爱人跌倒或者摔到他的膝盖上。盖农牺牲一只手来从他桌子上的盒子里抽出一张纸巾。他想给林克手帕的，但手帕已经弄脏了。所以，盖农稳稳的握住林克，让林克可以伸一只手绕到后面擦去剩下的液体。当林克把纸巾扔向最近的垃圾桶后，他马上抬起头露出了微笑。

“对不起，”他轻声地说。“我不是故意说得那么....”

盖农摇了摇头，俯下身来亲了下林克的额头。

“我知道。我知道你想要我们住一起。我们会的。我也想要那样，你知道的，对吧？”

林克点头，然后伸手握住了盖农的双手。他的手盖住了盖农的手背，让它们捧住自己的双颊。他们没有时间再去搂搂亲亲。在刚刚的那场性爱之后几乎就不剩什么时间了。盖农在他头上叹了口气，空出一直手整理好林克的裙子。他们没有弄脏裙子—只弄脏了他。他们不能在林克脸上犹存的红晕上发现什么。如果有人问起，林克也会像驱走这地下室的寒气一样把他们打发掉。一旦大门打开，男人们蜂拥而至地来听他唱歌，大厅很快就会暖和起来。

这个想法刚好让他想起了Ruta警官，但他也很快就把那置之脑后了。他现在不想去想他的那个过度热情的追求者。在那个他送给林克花朵和项链的晚上，林克又一次拒绝了那个男人。花已经扔掉了，那条项链还在他桌子的抽屉里。公寓被入侵的恐惧让他现在无法去思考Ruta警官。那个男人在林克的拒绝之后还是每晚都会出现，但他没有去化妆室找林克陪他走到外面。林克把这算是大好事。

“我应该....去准备了。”林克的手从盖农的手上滑下，盖农握住他时的温暖在渐渐流失，他已经开始怀念了。“在我晚会儿离开的时候，可以给我一个晚安吻么？”

盖农温柔地用手托起他的下巴，抬起他的头，在此时给了他一个吻。是简短的，纯洁的吻，他们依然把脸靠得彼此很近，“当然，”盖农在林克的唇上低语。

林克带着那股温柔和性爱后的余温唱完了一首又一首歌。Ruta警官没有像平时那样出现在那张角落的桌子，直到林克的最后一首歌。跟前几个晚上一样，林克剪短了表演。睡眠不足降低了他唱歌的质量，也缩短了他表演的耐力。但没有一个他忠实的粉丝似乎注意到了这点，可能除了Ruta警官。那个男人盯着他，眼里带着新的东西。明亮又狂野，每当林克的目光在观众中游走时都会引起他的注意。

他们的眼睛对上了，即使林克已经尽全力地去不看向Ruta的方向。他不想让那个友好的条子把他的目光误认为是谈话的机会。或者是给他们的晚餐约会增加可能性。所以，林克唱完了他最后一首歌，给观众飞吻道了晚安，然后马上就去了他的化妆室。不像他平时那样，林克拽过了盖农其中一个手下，让他站在了化妆室门外，并关上了门。收拾用了整整二十分钟，但这是没人打扰的安宁的二十分钟。

当林克穿好他典型的时装秀后着装时，他看见Ruta警官站在吧台附近。林克看向了他之前拽过来的盖农手下。男人回看向林克，对他露出了一个短暂的微笑。他们都统一地穿着整洁的黑西装。盖农的手下都像他这样，没有一个是突出的。他们都是可取代的。可随意处置的。林克希望事实并非如此，主要是因为他们大多数都对他很好，但毕竟那不是他所在的世界。他只是从局外人视角去看的。然后现在，他只想要在回家之前，给那个世界的国王一个晚安吻。但愿躲在这其中一位无名男人的手臂之下，可以躲开Ruta警官今晚害羞的谈话。

林克从盖农的手下身边望过去，发现他的甜心已经向他这边走来了。盖农一定是一直盯着钟，记得林克道别晚安的请求。林克从盖农手下身边走过，脸上露出疲惫的微笑，双手已经抬起来，给盖农一个拥抱。并不介意他们的观众，盖农稍微把林克抬起来一些吻住他，林克的脚几乎没挨在地上。他们彼此的亲昵也不会让盖农的手下感到尴尬，比如之前他们在盖农办公室的那样。而且，在林克在表演之后几乎要站着睡着了。当然也有先前性爱的原因。林林想到这里在他们最后一吻中傻笑着。今晚他会摸着小腹和胸腹的爱痕挣扎着入睡。希望回忆起他的甜心可以帮助缓解一下他的妄想症。

“晚安，”林林轻轻地说，又用力地抱紧了一下盖农。“早点回家，好么”

盖农没有回复最后那句话，只是吻了下林克的额头，也回应了一句“晚安。”

那个守着林克化妆室的男人陪着林克走到了俱乐部前门。Ruta警官，疲劳的眼神里充满了兴奋，在林克接近时马上看向了他。林克不确定Ruta有没有目击到刚刚自己和盖农的吻。心底有一部分希望没有，这样就可以避免一场烦人的谈话。另外一部分希望嫉妒把Ruta给生吞了，或许这样他下次打算约林克出来时可以再考虑一下。但从他脸上的笑容来看，林克怀疑他应该是没看到。叹息一口，林克慢慢地停下来，然后放了一只手在他的护送者身上，也让他等一下。

“晚上好，Ruta警官。很抱歉我不能留下来聊天，我真的得回家了。”

Ruta警官点头以示理解，这让林克觉得有点奇怪。他每次都要求占用林克一点时间，哪怕是一点说话的时间。Ruta警官对林克微笑，根本没有去看盖农的手下，然后走在他们前面去把前门打开。在他们走过他时，盖农的手下像屏障一样挡在他们之间。今晚不是个下雨的晚上，但林克抓住的铁扶手还是冰冷浸骨。Venture先生还是像往常一样在那辆时髦的车子里等候着，盖农的手下帮林克把车门打开，这样Venture先生就不用跑过来了。尽管外套很厚，但林克脖子背后的汗毛忽然都立了起来，他停顿一下。Ruta警官在等着他转过身来，林克知道自己不说完最后一句话他是不会走的。

“祝你睡个安稳觉，我亲爱的朋友，”有些头发打在了Ruta警官的脸上。“你看起来很累，比平时都还要累。一个热水澡或者一杯不错的饮料或许可以缓解你的疲惫。不管怎样，希望你有个愉快的夜晚。”

林克也这样希望，特别是盖农答应了会在他周围加上了更多的安保措施之后。或许他派了人站在大楼外面，他的前门外面。林克只想睡一整晚的觉，而不再是每隔几分钟就被惊醒。他想要闭上眼睛之后，不再马上就听到不属于自己脚步声或呼吸声。当他翻身起床之后，从来都是什么都没有。

“嗯....我也是，Ruta警官。晚安。”

Ruta警官对他点了点头，然后退了一步回去。就像平时那样，林克转过头去，Venture先生把车子开走。林克没有去看Ruta随着距离渐渐消失的身影，但他的确反复思考着男人的建议。一个热水澡听起来很棒，可林克担心蒸汽会让他头昏，或者他会直接在浴缸里睡着。不过饮料倒是没有关系，他在冰箱里有几瓶开过的，都还没有碰过。当林克对着Venture先生道晚安和道谢时，脸上都开始有了真正的笑容。Hank和Dean还是在他们原来的岗位上，看到他的愉悦时他们脸上泛起红晕。林克保持着他的迅速上升的心情，直到他从口袋里掏出钥匙。他得像平时一样捣鼓好久的锁。虽然今晚过得很愉快，但这并不意味着他今晚就可以不检查公寓了。他生活的这一点还是没有变。

林克查完了公寓之后，他的妄想症终于融化了一些。当他回家的时候，他总是会发现一些失踪的东西。但这次....一切都看起来很正常。他的衣服都在卧室里没有被碰过，客厅和厨房也没有任何移动过的东西。林克在卧室里换好了衣服。他没有穿睡衣裤，而是给自己套上了睡裙。他穿着睡裙睡得更好，不会流那么多汗。丝绸贴在他皮肤上的感觉比法兰绒要更舒服。白色的丝制长裙垂到了他的膝盖上，他马上又去检查了窗户的锁。锁也没有变化。一切都还是他几小时前走的样子。

哼着揉着暖和他的上臂，林克跑到厨房去把冰箱门打开。当他选好今晚要喝的酒时，之前他对Venture先生，汉克和迪恩的微笑又重回到他的脸上。他不想为此开一瓶新的红酒，就马上把其他开过的扔了。橙汁还是好的，所以他一只手抓过它，另一只手拿着盖农之前送他的一瓶伏特加。这不是他的第一选择，但他可以把两者混在一起。林克手里拿着一杯橙汁兑得比伏特加还多的screwdriver*回到了卧室。

【译注：screwdriver螺丝起子，一种流行鸡尾酒】

他一边看书，一边喝着饮料放松着消磨着时间。他的公寓里太寂静了，所以在他开始看书之前他把收音机给打开。他最开始收到的频道是柔和的爵士乐，但还是有很多的静电干扰。尽管如此，一切还是很平静，他还是让它放着。林克看着书，啜饮着杯子里的饮料，直到他的眼睛开始酸痛，寒冷开始沾上他的手指。他还是开着灯睡觉的，所以他就算就这样睡着了也没关系。

他自制的饮料放在了床头。刚开始他还挺喜欢的，但他觉得可能橙汁有些放久了。越喝到后面，饮料就开始变得越咸。当他第一次注意到这种余味时，他奇怪地看了杯子一眼。一定是橙汁坏掉了。不过林克也没有不开心，他把书放在了床头柜上，就在喝了一半的饮料旁边。他躺下来准备睡觉，灯和收音机都开着。一旦头碰到了枕头，他都不记得自己是什么时候睡着的。

通常情况下，林克从睡梦中惊醒的第一件事就是查看他床头柜上的收音机闹钟。让他知道自己睡了多久。今晚是一种更柔和的东西把他弄醒。不像之前那些想象的声音一样把他从睡眠中扯出来。嘴唇吻在了他的脖子上，然后就是牙齿随之而来温柔地轻啃着他。林克的四肢都像灌了铅似的，但他很温暖，所以他也不恐慌。这是梦么？如果是的话，那么他身上的一定是盖农。膝盖陷入林克大腿两边的床单里，双手撑着林克的肩膀。在林克脖子上的温柔照顾让他哼着叹息。对，这就是他早先想要的。他的梦境来给他想要的了。

在他肩膀上的一只手举起来，玩弄着他睡裙的边缘。林克睡觉时它们已经撩上来一些了，现在只能勉强维持他的体面。林克想要扭动着向上拱起他的身体，引诱盖农动地再快些。今晚早先的时候，盖农把他的裙子撩起来，掐着他的乳头咬住了他。如果盖农想要再这样做的话，林克欢迎他再来一次。林克希望盖农能像平时那样躺在他上面。他想要他甜心的重量把他压在床上，温暖他，让他感到安全。但是林克现在动不了，不能把上面的盖农拉下来。如果不是他的脑袋那么晕乎乎的话，他会发牢骚地开始计较。当林克睁开他的眼睛，看到月光从窗户射进来打下了一片影子。他的台灯是关着的。收音机也没有声音。一阵微风从打开的窗户吹进来。

心脏直接跳到了他的喉咙，林克试图眨掉眼前的那团迷雾。他身上的那具身体不是盖农的。完全不对，比他的甜心要纤细得多。林克朦胧的耳朵终于听到上面那人刺耳的喘息。听上去像个男人，每过一会儿，男人就在呻吟。林克觉得他好像从入侵者的嘴里听到了自己的名字，但现在一切都那么不真实。房间一直在转。

抓住他睡裙的手把布料向上撩，露出了他的胸口。当那只手回来继续抚摸着他肚脐下的汗毛时，林克脖子处的肌肉抽动着。手指颤抖着随着毛发往下，直到它们聚在了他阴茎的根部。他还是软着的，迷茫和混乱让他硬不起来。那也没有阻止他上面的陌生人，握住他的阴茎爱抚着他，试着紧缩一下拳头看林克会有什么反应。林克僵在床上。冷空气从窗户边吹过林克，让他的皮肤紧绷，他身上的幽灵似乎没有注意到这些，一张血热的嘴含住了他的乳头。如果可以的话，林克会尖叫出来的。

另一边，那张嘴随着盖农留下的爱痕啃咬着他的胸口，林克觉得他像是飘着，从别人的视角看着这一切发生的。从他的天花板上往下看，林克看到唇齿在他光洁的肚子上又增加淤紫。林克远远地感受到他的身体因为伸进他肚脐的舌头而颤栗，他不确定。在他阴茎的手给了几个微弱的撸动，想让他兴奋起来。那不会管用的，所以那只手滑开，转而抓住了他的大腿。世界和林克的视野都在旋转，都不知道什么是真实。太迷惑了，甚至他身上的影子坐起来了一些。黑暗中，皮带扣解开时发出清脆的金属声，衣服褪去。增加的不止是喘息声。

“林克，”陌生人像是耳语般在上方低吟着。“哦林克。我亲爱的。我可爱的林克。”

一只手摸上了林克的脸。指尖抚摸着他的嘴唇，林克的心脏都要停住了，怕它们会强行伸进去。手指尖在他嘴唇的缝隙来回地摸索几次，足够的压力构成威胁。林克不想让他得逞。它们在他皱起的睡裙上爱抚一两下之后，向下滑去，把布料撩到了林克下巴下面。林克还是在黑暗中什么也看不见。不管那是什么，这都不是真实发生的。这不是真的。这不可能是。林克轰鸣的耳朵不可能听错男人手淫发出的湿滑声，但这都不可能发生。

林克聚集了足够的空气发出一声呜咽，但是被上面男人的呻吟掩盖了。如果林克能够吸入足够空气的话，他会尖叫的。现在一切都那么难。他动不了。他的视野在黑暗中玩弄他。唯一能够起作用的就是他的听力。他听得到骑在他身上的陌生人口中滑出的每一次急促的呼吸，每一次呻吟。感官也在还在，因为当一切终于结束时，林克在那股温暖的精液落在了他的胸口上时颤栗。

入侵者俯下身来偷了一个吻，林克僵住了，想要哭叫出来。如果他的牙齿还能合在一起的话林克会咬他。但它们不能，林克只能躺在那里让不熟悉的嘴唇包住他的，一条温暖的舌头侵入他的嘴里。唾液聚集在林克嘴里，让这个吻变得凌乱不堪。入侵者好像并不介意，不介意这个吻是多么不协调和不雅。林克从来没有这样亲过谁。当吻结束时，林克再次挣扎着呼吸。他身下的床摇动了一下，入侵者走向窗户准备离开。离程让另一股冷空气吹过林克，带给他寒冷，他的睡裙还被推在他的下巴下面。在窗户的人影似乎犹豫了一刻，从肩膀回头看了一眼。

林克马上闭上了眼睛，不想让男人抓到他是醒着的。如果他知道林克是醒着的，他会做什么，万一看到了他的脸呢？男人挡住了月光，影子打在了林克身上。他坐在窗台上，看了最后一眼林克脆弱的睡颜。影子在他离开时晃动，林克睁开了一只眼。微弱的月光只够让林克眼睛看到颜色。红发从一顶编织帽里露出来，这是林克唯一能看到陌生人的部分。其他的部分，当男人在他身上吻他时，都只能看到眼睛和面部的一些碎片。

躺在那里直至精液在他的胸口上变干，林克盯着天花板直至他的眼睛发烫。他的手指死死地抓住身下的毯子直到他听到有棉线崩掉的声音。当他眨眼，滚烫的泪珠从眼里流出，林克坐了起来，这样它们就不会流过他的脸颊聚在他耳朵里。他做的第一件事就是把床头柜的台灯打开。现在这间房间对他来说太大了，太陌生了。动一下也会痛，就好像他刚从什么可怕的怪物那里逃出来，逃命似的。

射在他身上的精液已经变得又干又冷了。林克脱下他的睡裙把它擦掉。他需要毛巾和热水。弄脏的睡裙扔在了地板上，林克用颤抖的腿站起来，一只手拿着毯子。在他爬下床之后，他已经不需要去检查他窗户上的锁了。那又什么意义？锁之前就没有挡住入侵者。为什么要再锁呢？

林克打开门，他公寓里所有的灯还是开着的。尽管如此，在他的眼角，阴影跳出来变成刚刚骚扰他的陌生人的样子。膝盖发软，林克攀着墙壁，跌跌撞撞地走进浴室。他随手锁上身后的门，抓过一条毛巾把它弄湿。他等着水变到他能忍受的热度，然后再把自己擦干净。这不够，他还是感觉肮脏又恐惧。但他不相信他的腿可以让他站着淋浴。他也不想弄湿浴缸，因为他知道自己不会再回到卧室了。所以，他把毯子拖进浴缸，然后在这冰冷的东西里蜷缩成一团，把头藏在了毯子下。他睡着了，一些泪水从鼻子上滴下来，被他身下的毯子吸收。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 如果要我给这些章节取标题，我觉得这章是致敬奥兹·奥斯本的“疯狂的火车”，这首歌的歌词非常棒，比如“我要在疯狂的火车上出轨”。因为这就是这章发生的事情。哈哈。希望你们喜欢(͡°͜ʖ͡°)
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 来了来了，他来了。  
> 欢迎大家捉虫。

第三章

作者的话：

如果要我给这些章节取标题，我觉得这章是致敬奥兹·奥斯本的“疯狂的火车”，这首歌的歌词非常棒，比如“我要在疯狂的火车上出轨”。因为这就是这章发生的事情。哈哈。希望你们喜欢(͡°͜ʖ͡°)

————————————————————————————

离盖农的俱乐部的几个街区外的地方，警察局的区域安静又祥和。林克都不知道原来两者有那么近，但他还是打算在小睡一会儿之后去一下那里。林克雇了一辆马车，在黎明的时候把他送到了俱乐部。他有前门的钥匙，可以直接进去。盖农有时也会睡在这里，所以林克找到了他甜心用过的毯子和枕头，然后占为己有了。它们闻起来像是盖农和香烟的味道。林克在盖农的办公室的办公桌下偷睡了一两个小时。在这里没人会找到他。没人知道他在这里。仍然，那也没有阻止林克把盖农办公室的门锁起来，把椅子抵在门把手下面，开着灯睡觉。哪怕这样，林克还是像在家里一样一闭上眼睛就被惊醒。等他爬出来，沿着街道走到警察局时，他已经一筹莫展了。他需要咖啡。

当他从冰冷的外面走进警察局，一个老警官向他打招呼。他坐在前门，穿着全套的警服。局子的其余部分都藏在一扇让人望而生畏的金属大门后。固定在地板上的椅子放在入口的地方，林克站在那里看着这一切。他之前从没来过这个警察局，他也不想把发生在自己身上的事情说出来。不管是哪个警察询问他，都有可能会不相信他。如果不是他胸口上酸痛的皮肤，林克自己都不太相信，他洗掉陌生人的精液时几乎把皮都磨掉了。

他的脖子上也都还有新的痕迹。盖农在他们胡闹或做爱的时候总是喜欢在他的左边留下吻痕。他几乎从来没有在林克脖子的左边留下过痕迹。可这个早上，他脖子的两边都被吻痕填满了。他穿着一件高领毛衣来把它们遮住。尽管他很紧张，但林克拒绝对此保持沉默。他不想其他人再经历他的遭遇，看到他所看到的东西。林克向前踏了一步，对桌子后面的老警官开口。

“早上好，警官。我-我想要报告一起犯罪事件。”

老警官脸上友好的笑容收敛了一些。

“我很抱歉听到这个消息，年轻人。有人受伤了吗？需要我派一些人去犯罪现场么”

林克抓紧了他的外套，摇了摇头。

“不用，先生，这....发生在我身上。我可以诉述一下，请....”

老人点着头站了起来，“让我找个人过来—”

“林克？”

林克吓了一大跳，飞快地转过身来，差点就没站稳。看起来像是刚刚洗完澡，手里拿着咖啡的Ruta警官站在他后面。林克一只手把外套抓得更紧，另一只撑在桌子上。Ruta警官的脸上掠过一种“眨一下眼睛就会错过”的惊慌。他迅速就恢复了表情，然后把帽子脱下放在胸前。林克对着他眨了下眼，搞不懂为什么他每次都要那样做，好像是有女士在房间里一样，然后也马上冷静下来。

为什么他从来没想过Ruta警官也在这个警察局？林克只知道Ruta是这个城市的警察势力的一部分。只是....没想过会离俱乐部那么近。现在都说得通了，为什么Ruta警官每晚都会来看他。当然了，Ruta警官对他的爱意可能足以让这个男人跨过半个城市来看他。那张熟悉的脸上带着善意，可林克还是希望让别的警官来问他。Ruta警官的红发让他移不开视线。

“林克，你还好么？发生了什么事？”

Ruta警官伸手去握住他的胳膊，但林克躲开了。Ruta抖了一下，像林克刚刚打了下他似的，转而把咖啡放在了前台的桌子上。老警官扬起一边的眉毛看着他们。

“哦，嗯，没-没有，我很好，我嗯，这是—”

“这个年轻人说他来这想要报案，”老警官插话道。“我正准备找人，但我不想在你才刚进门时就麻烦你。”

Ruta警官继续一直盯着林克，直到时间太长，让老警官不得不清了清嗓子让他回神。林克站在那里不动，被那灼热的目光烘烤着。任何人都可以，只要不是Ruta。

最终，Ruta打了个寒颤，哪怕他还穿着外套，“好吧，我正好就在这儿。我去把他带到后面收集证词。没必要去把其他人扯进来。”

老警官耸了耸肩，重新坐回了座位上。Ruta向林克俯下身，再次拿起了他的咖啡。重新戴上了帽子，Ruta警官对着那扇金属铁门点了点头。

“带路吧，我亲爱的朋友。我会安排一个房间来让我们进行谈话的。”

现在，双手抓住外套的前襟，林克点了点头然后向前走。Ruta警官拿过钥匙，从他们那边把门打开。他后须水的味道缠绕着林克的肩膀，让他的鼻子发痒。门打开，林克耸起肩膀。他只希望Ruta警官可以不要站得那么近。里面没有人的样子，至少在林克看来是这样。几盏灯光在众多桌子上闪耀着，天花板的风扇的灯光更是要亮一些。仍然，林克还是觉得，这个警察局里还是很灰暗。

他们走过桌子，窗帘盖住了窗户-啊哈，所以这里才这么黑-最后他们到了一间封闭的办公室门外。Ruta警官再次拿起了他的钥匙，把其中一把插入锁里，然后示意林克先进去。林克开始觉得这一定是某种审讯室。当他踏进之后，他才发现这只是另一间办公室。但Ruta警官的名字并没有刻在这张桌子的铭牌上。身后的门砰然关上，林克吓了一跳，狭小空间里的窗户和墙也为之所动。

Ruta警官脱下了他的外套，“请坐。如果你需要水或者咖啡的话，我马上跑过去帮你拿。”

回想起昨晚，在他饮料里过度的咸味，让林克无法接受这个提议。林克摇了摇头，坐在了桌子对面的椅子上。Ruta警官在拐角处转过身来，站在林克对面。这身黑警服被熨地很好，像是定做般地衬他。唯一不正常的就是Ruta眼睛下面的黑眼圈，像是他一晚没睡好一样。林克不想去想这位警官一个人的时候都干了些什么。转而去盯着桌面，不去看那位警官。

只有桌子上的一盏台灯开着，还是很暗。是和林克房间里一样的橘黄的灯光。当林克被身上的某人弄醒的时候，那灯是关着的，跟天花板的灯一样。林克在椅子上抱紧自己，头低在双肩之间。这里也很冷，就像窗户被撬开时他的房间一样。入侵者是怎么把锁撬开的？从外面应该打不开才对。林克闭上他的眼睛，希望那没有发生。Ruta警官啪地一声打开了一个文件夹，里面夹着张空白的报告，将林克惊出他的回忆。它们在他的脑海里挥之不去，林克必须要眨几次眼才能看清Ruta警官。

抬起头来，Ruta警官问，“你确定我不用给你拿些什么么？你看起来像是快要昏过去了一样。”

林克对上了Ruta警官关心的目光。灯光从林克的左边打在他的脸上，让林克像是回到了他的卧室，在黑暗中躺在床上。Ruta在椅子上坐立不安，手里转着笔。有些烦躁但也没有躲开林克的视线。桌子就摆在他们之间，林克还是战栗着，像是Ruta的呼吸吹在他的耳朵和后颈上。林克确定他的外套现在穿好着。那些吻痕是昨晚的证据，但是...

一想到要把它们给Ruta看，林克的胃部就抽痛着。林克每战栗一次，那双蜂蜜似的眼睛都会直视着林克毛衣上脖子可见的部分。林克想要逃跑。他不想做这些了，他之前来这里只是想为了或许可以保护其他人。但当林克坐在Ruta警官对面这张不舒服的椅子上，他觉得或许....他的担心是多余的。不论是谁袭击了他，都可能不会再去找其他人—不会去找没有亲密关系的人。Ruta直直地盯着他，就像他在走神一样，就像在想其他的事情，就像林克一样。林克听到了刺耳的呼吸声，直到Ruta拿起笔开始在纸上写东西时把他吓了一跳之后，他才意识到那是他的呼吸声。

“让我们从头开始吧，我最亲爱的朋友，”Ruta低语着，开始在空白纸上写字。钢笔划过写下林克的名字和姓氏，Ruta警官依然低着头，望向他“请告诉我发生了什么，越详细越好。”

林克怀疑他的肺里是否还有空气。他注意到了Ruta的视线，看着他，等待着他的回答。林克昨晚没有看到脸。太黑了，他的视野太模糊了。但当他往下看时，看到了一个男人在他的皮肤上吸出吻痕，听到了有人呻吟着他的名字。昨晚的咆哮又回到了林克的耳朵里，他伸出手挡住了台灯的光芒。一阵尖锐的疼痛绽放在他的双眼上，他揉着眼睛想要缓解这阵疼痛。在他的眼皮底下，林克想起了入侵者离开时，从针织帽下面透出的红发。Ruta警官不是这个城市里唯一有红发的人。没有证据可以指出他昨晚在林克的卧室。可是，当林克放下他的手，再次与警官的目光对视时，他忍不住自己一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“对-对不起，”林克说着从椅子上站起来。“我觉得这是一个误会。我，嗯...我得走了。”

他绕过椅子，冲向了办公室的门。他用力地抓住门把手，正准备扭动它，一只手砰的一声在他的头上将门按住。Ruta就在他背后那么近的地方，身体的热度从背后传来，让林克的后颈发痒。林克想要转身，不想背对着警官。但他们挨得实在太近了，所以林克只能死死地抓住手里的门把手。Ruta警官的手还在门上。手背上有血管鼓起。在林克左耳的耳背上，一阵长长的呼气吹过了耳朵的软骨，让林克没有绑起而松下的头发晃动。Ruta没有碰他。但他的声音让林克后背的汗毛竖起，嘴唇掠过他的皮肤，Ruta开口。

“林克...拜托，不管发生什么，你都可以告诉我。我只是想要保护你，照顾你。拜托留下吧？”

说话时潮湿的空气吹过林克的耳朵，让他颤抖，他疯狂地转动着门把手。

“我很好，真的！我现在真的得去其他地方了，请拿开你的手。”

Ruta警官低沉的声音像是在崩溃的边缘，“林克...”

将他的头猛地转过去，林克向上盯着Ruta警官严肃的脸。他之前从来没看到这个男人这样的表情。这很奇怪，不应该出现在这样一张帅气的脸上。林克再次拉动着门把手，挤压着他体内跳动的胆量。Ruta不能对他做什么。不管这个男人脑袋里装了什么，林克也不会退缩，也不会按照他的意思来。林克对着男人露出了他自己的表情，抿着嘴唇，眯起眼睛看向他。

“拿开你的手，Ruta警官。我想要离开。现在。”

林克语气中的强迫吓到了警官。他们就站在那里盯着彼此，没有人说话。林克吼出的命令几乎在狭小的办公室里回荡。如果Ruta没有挪开他的手...他也不能攻击一个警员。他肯定会被关在这里的，也可能会被捕。林克保持着他勇敢的表情向上盯着Ruta。一定给这位警官造成了震动。他的手放下了，从木门上滑下，但他没有走开。林克把门打开时，脸上的表情终于放松了。这样也没有足够的空间可以把门打开，所以林克在Ruta身体允许的缝隙里钻了出去。

林克没有回头看，他直直地冲到了前门，路过了那个老人。在接待台的老警官试图与他道别，也可能是想问他一些问题。林克没有停下来，一直到他消失在警察局前窗的视线。他几乎在转弯的时候绊倒。Ruta警官表现的太奇怪了，和平时完全不一样。他会为了追问林克而跟上来么？

在这个清冷的早上中打着寒颤，林克躲进了一个小巷子里。从警察局看过来，Ruta会轻易地就知道林克走的是那条路—左还是右。现在，林克穿过小巷，这样来绕了个远路回到了盖农的俱乐部。林克的勇气陪着他走了那么远，但从他开始在俱乐部里感到安全的那一刻起就开始渐渐流失。林克背靠在酒吧前门上，林克用手掩住嘴，来掩盖住他狂乱的呼吸。

他忘不掉。昨晚的事情在他的脑子挥之不去。Ruta警官刚刚就在自己上面....充满了侵略性，还有他声音的变化...林克的手还捂住他的嘴，他快走地走过吧台，走进了指向俱乐部后部的走廊。盖农的办公室还是和他离开时一样，林克再次把自己锁在了里面。把盖农的写字椅抵在前门上。

终于弄好了多重安全措施，林克踉踉跄跄地走到桌子前，爬到了下面，还穿着他的鞋子和外套。回到了结实的实心红木的桌子下，林克在他甜心的毯子下蜷缩成一团，试图抑制住那些喘息。在任何人到达之前，在盖农发现他之前，几个小时过去了。此时在盖农桌子下比他的公寓还要安全。即使是Ruta怀疑他跑到这里来了，他也不会在这里找到林克。这就是事实，林克想着渐渐开始入睡，从Ruta警官那里跑出来已经让他精疲力尽了。

门锁打开的声音，让林克从深眠中惊醒。他不知道他睡了多久，只知道这不是段平静的睡眠。林克屏住他的呼吸，门被打开，接着就是盖农的写字椅发出的响声。

“什么鬼...”

是盖农。但林克没有马上现身。盖农总是会随身携带着武器，而且他也不是惊吓反应很好的那种人。盖农哼着嘟囔，一边把他的椅子给移开。他停下了，开始听有谁在这间屋子里，是谁做的这些事。林克非常地不想听到枪响。盖农特别反感在林克周围拿出枪支到处乱晃，禁止他的员工们在俱乐部的公共场合佩戴它们。但现在盖农已经开始警惕了，开始注意其他的声音，林克不介意弄出一点声响出来。把他的鞋子轻敲盖农的实木办公桌，至少让盖农知道“入侵者”在哪个方位。也不是林克这样说自己，毕竟盖农还不知道是他。

“谁在哪儿？”

“我，”林克回应。

盖农像是松了一口气似的。他衣服走动时发出沙沙的声音，他走到了桌子前，转到了背后。一只手支撑在地上，盖农弯下去往桌下看。他看见林克把自己包成一团躺在地板上，毯子一直盖在他的鼻子上。盖农脸上任何烦恼的痕迹都在那一刻全部融化掉了，他扶着桌子慢慢地跪在了地上。一阵呻吟滑出盖农口中，林克觉得他听到了盖农关节的响声。

就在盖农伸出手够他的时候，林克从他的茧里脱出，对盖农张开他的手臂。林克偏向一边地去伸手够住他的甜心。盖农抱住了他，然后把他从桌子下面拖出来，这样他们就可以正式地抱住彼此了。林克埋进了盖农的外套里，紧紧地贴住他。一只沉重的手臂从背后环住他。另一只抱着林克的头，止住他狂乱的磨蹭。

“发生什么事了？”盖农贴着他的头发低声地问道。“你为什么在桌子下面？你在这儿多久了？”

“我的公寓。有人....”林克咬住他的牙齿，不让自己尖叫出来。恐惧已经在他的胃里酝酿了，威胁着要爆发出来，他平息了一会儿，继续说着。“当我昨晚回家后，我喝了一杯饮料然后睡着了。我...我过了一会儿又醒了一些，然后有人在我的身上。在我的床上面。”

在林克发间盖农的手指缩紧了，拉扯着他的头皮。林克发出一小声哀鸣，因为这有点痛，但盖农没有放开。

“是谁？”他的语气里没有一丝温度。“告诉我是谁，林克。”

林克摇了摇头，用力扯着盖农的西装外套，快要把线崩断。

“我不知道！我没有看到他的脸。我不能动，不能清晰思考。”

“是那个闯进你公寓的人么？我的人在你到了之后也过去了，他们说什么也没看见。”

“拜托请相信我，”林克哀求他。“求你了。我不知道为什么就是很模糊，有东西在橙汁里面，但....但那就是发生了。这都是真的。盖农，求你，求你相信我，我没有撒谎！”

“橙汁？”

这所有的话中，盖农的思路在林克扯到橙汁时停滞了。

林克用力地点头到头发都在晃动。

“我-我昨晚想要睡觉。自从我告诉你的那些之后我都没有睡好。所以我上床之前做了杯饮料。那....味道很奇怪。非常咸，就是...不对。我觉得是橙汁的原因。现在我都不敢吃我公寓里的东西了。”林克发出了一声有些歇斯底里的苦笑。“我是说，我不能睡在我床上，不能吃我的东西。你肯定觉得我疯了，我自己编出的这一切。”

“嘘，”盖农对着他的耳朵低吼。“我相信你。我是你这边的，林克。你得告诉我是谁干的。”

林克依偎在盖农的身上，微弱地摇了下他的头。

“我不知道。真的。我去警察局想要报案，但.....”

盖农在他上面发出嗤笑，抚平他刚刚弄乱的林克的头发。

“你他妈干嘛去找他们？他们永远都找不到那家伙，永远都不会给你应得的正义。我会杀了他。他碰了你么？强奸了你？”

盖农就这样轻松地问出来，让林克的胃部抽搐。一直以来，他都不想去想那部分，最后的那部分。

“我...我不知道，”他撒谎道，没办法复述发生的事情。“我醒来，他就在我身上。我什么也看不见，也动不了，他知道我的名字，而且他一边叫着我名字一边在....在，他在我床上。然后他在我能动之前就走了。我早上的时候去了警察局，但是Ruta警官也在那里，而且—”

“就是他，对不对？”盖农又一次牢牢地拉紧林克的头发。“我就知道。烦人，操蛋的条子。我会杀了他，不用再担心了，我会—”

“不，不！”林克把他们推开，向盖农投向绝望的目光。“我不知道是不是他。我只是去报案，他也在那里，然后我...我逃跑了。他可能心情不太好还是什么，他很紧绷，不像他平时的样子。但我不确定就是他。”

盖农盯着林克，嘴巴抿成一条线。他们从不对彼此撒谎，从不对彼此隐藏秘密。林克隐瞒他的入侵者在他身上手淫的那部分不完全是撒谎...但林克还是紧紧抓住盖农的外套，需要他相信Ruta警官的那部分。尽管那个男人在今早吓到了他，林克还是不能百分之百地肯定昨晚就是Ruta在他卧室里。他不能让盖农因为一个猜测就去杀人。他的良心会被悔恨和不安填满的，哪怕是杀的是他某个过度执着的粉丝。林克还是仍然坚持他对Ruta警官的看法：一个过度友好的寂寞男人。他是人畜无害的。

“你想让我怎么做？我该怎么做才能让你感到安全？”

想要再次说出他们住在一起的需求几乎冲出了林克的嘴。但林克知道最好别这样说。他从没见过在盖农眉上压着如此黑压压的暴风雨般的乌云。他已经准备好去杀掉某个人了，可能还是他自己亲自动手。林克从来没有亲眼见过那样的事情—盖农杀死谁。他曾经不小心走进过行刑场，但除那之外，盖农尽其所能地让林克远离这种事情。在盯着那个背叛盖农组织的人溅射出来的脑浆之后，林克很感激盖农的贴心。那是一段林克不想提起的经历。林克吞咽一口，平静了他抽搐的胃部，跪起来一些。他亲了下盖农的脸颊，手臂环绕着盖农的脖子，盖农再次紧紧地抱住他。

“Ruta警官...我不想再看到他。我不想他来这里了。拜托。”

盖农脸上的胡子摩擦着林克金色的发丝，他们在地板上依偎在一起。在听到昨晚发生的事情后，盖农对他小小的爱人的紧拥没有丝毫减轻。引诱着林克今晚休息一下不去唱歌，但盖农还没扯那么远。林克也会反对他的。

“好，”他低沉地说。“他被禁了。永久的。我也会增加你公寓附近的安保，我不会再让这样的事发生了，林克。我保证。”

“我没怪你，”林克轻柔地说。“这不是你的错。这不是任何人的错。”

盖农坐回去了一些，回应了林克先前的吻。

“你太善良了。我要是你我会气得头都炸了。”

“还好你不是我，”随着一声无助的惨笑“如果你是我，你还得爬到某人的桌子下面睡觉，因为你太害怕睡在自己床上了。”

盖农用双手捧住林克的头。没有握得很紧，这只是这个高大男人展示出的一些亲密又古怪的温柔。林克知道盖农总是有无限的仁慈，总会展现出惊人的温柔。虽然没人会相信他这么说。林克的手覆盖住盖农的手背，只为了感受他。Ruta已经被禁了，还有盖农的更多手下看守着他，或许他今晚可以睡得好一些。睡在浴缸里仍是一个选择。

“我讨厌让你有这样的感觉，”盖农承认。“我讨厌不能让你感到安全。就像我什么都帮不了一样。”

“我和你在一起时是安全，你总让我感到安全。”林克抚摸着盖农的双手，他停了一下，组织了下语言。“你的手下是你的延伸。他们不会让我出任何事的。他们知道如果他们失败之后你会怎么做。”

林克不想让这听上去那么像个黑暗的恐吓。但这的确是事实。盖农以前也因为更小的事情处决过一部分人。林克向盖农露出了一个微弱的微笑，把他的脸颊贴在男人的手掌中。他想让盖农提出让他们晚上一起度过。有盖农在他身边林克可能会真的睡着。但看来今晚又是他甜心的另一个不眠之夜。那只会让盖农不开心，可能还会开始争吵，指出林克只是想从中获益，想让他们今晚一起回家而已。林克放下他的手，这样盖农就可以放开他站起来。盖农马上对林克伸出了双手，扶他站起来，林克接受了。他们站在彼此的一边，双手相握着，只为感受彼此。

“我不会让你出任何事的，林克，”盖农低语着，俯身亲吻着他的头顶。“我保证。”

林克相信他。不然他还有什么其他选择呢？如果他连盖农都怀疑，那么他还能相信什么？林克一直抱着这个想法，从早上到下午再到晚上。他已经告诉过盖农今晚的表演会跟之前一样的简短。最后一首歌耗尽了林克喝的咖啡里最后一点糖分。再来一个小时的话他们就可以看到他垮在舞台上了。

有两件事让他今晚变得容易一些。第一件事是盖农一整晚都站在大厅里，在吧台后面，在任何林克需要的时候与他目光相对。第二件事，就像保证的那样，Ruta警官没有坐在他的专位上出现在房间里。一些年轻男人，可能是码头的渔夫，坐在他平时的桌子上。他们带着害羞的微笑和可爱的红晕看着他，让林克想起了看门人汉克和他的电梯服务员迪恩。那点快乐伴随着林克最后一首歌，之后他花了点时间卸好了妆。当他终于弄好，穿着一身简单的衣服和外套出来，发现盖农在吧台等着他。

盖农从他西装外套的内包里拿出了一瓶携带酒瓶，把它递给林克。

“给。你有它会睡得好的。里面也绝对没可能会加料。”盖农对他抬起一边的眉毛。“你的冰箱和储食间在你回家时应该都被清空了。我让他们去清理并把每样食物都扔掉了。我明天会让人带你去购物。或者列一个单子，让人帮你去买。”

林克接过了携带酒瓶，尽管他并不完全同意今晚把自己灌醉入睡这个主意。踮起他的脚尖，一只手放在盖农的手臂上保持平衡，林克亲了下他的脸颊作为感谢。

“我爱你，”林克笑着说。“如果有人要带我去购物的话，那应该是你。”

“到时候看吧。”盖农的胳膊挽着林克的手臂，他们一路走到了门口，上了楼梯。“不能保证。要取决于接下来我一直在处理的这堆烂摊子要怎么收尾。我受够这些长夜了。”他们走到了车边，盖农停了下来，握住了林克下巴抬起了他的小脑袋。“我想你了。我想我们一起过夜，就像我们以前那样。”

如果林克心中有那么一丢丢的苦涩，他可能会指责是盖农的错才让他们分离的。但他不能那么做。他很累了，而且只想有那么一次，可以和盖农度过那么一段温柔的时光。看来在这周之前他们除了吵嘴之外什么都没做。他也想盖农了。

“我也想，我非常想。”林克踏出一步，把车门打开。“等明天车子来时，我希望我能见到你。我想念和你在一起的时光。我想念你。”

盖农靠近了一步，抬起林克的下巴，昂起头来，在他的唇上印上一个软软的吻。这是昨晚以来的第一个吻，在那个被偷的吻之后的第一个吻。林克想要伸手又快又用力地抱住盖农。但他的甜心在任何事能发生之前就结束了他们的吻。不过盖农也没有马上站起身来。

他们的鼻子蹭在一起，盖农说话时，他的胸腔发出低隆的响声，“我爱你，林克。我知道我很少开口说出来。但我爱你。胜过一切。”

林克得低着头，盯着他们两人的鞋子。如果他看到了盖农那张坦诚，脆弱的表情，他就没办法坐进这辆车，没办法回到他的公寓里了。

“我知道。我知道你爱我。还是谢谢你说出来。”林克抬起他的头，回了盖农一个湿润的微笑。“你总是知道我想要什么。”

盖农点了点头，把车门关上，然后轻轻的在林克那边拍了拍。他站在路边，双手放在口袋里，直至林克看不见他。林克还是保持着在座位上转过身的姿势，脸贴在头靠上。希望事情有所不同这种行为很傻。如果事情不是现在这样—盖农，地下组织的头目；林克，一个在多年前引起他的注意的三流业余歌手—那么林克肯定他的生活肯定会很悲惨。在遇到盖农之前也的确很悲惨。危险和毒品也能没让它好起来，但盖农可以。

林克叹息了一口，眼皮屏蔽住闪过的灯光，车子经过了路灯和其他的车辆。他不希望事情有所不同。只希望有一件小事不同。林克不停地循环着想要和盖农住在一起的不变欲望，和他在每个早上一起醒来，让盖农成为他入睡前最后的感知。他从来没有睡得比和盖农在一起时更好过。林克想到今晚又是一个在浴缸里度过的夜晚，胃部又开始翻腾。他只是还不能面对他的卧室或者床。还不行。

Venture先生轻轻地把车停下，汉克小跑过来为他打开车门。林克以为会看到一两个盖农的手下在等他。毕竟他今早说过会派去额外的安保。但是没有，只有汉克帅气的微笑和爽朗地对他道晚安。迪恩也一样，只是比他的双胞胎兄弟要内向一些，就跟平时一样。盖农在俱乐部交给他的携带酒瓶已经在林克手中变凉了，手和酒都揣在他的外套口袋里。他有些出汗的手掌握紧了酒瓶，专注地感受到里面液体的流动。他希望现在有人能陪着他。他不想一个人在公寓里。或许他可以认真考虑之前盖农开的那个狗的玩笑...

林克继续和他的烂锁做斗争—他现在怀疑这个锁已经坏掉了或被破坏了—最后把门轻推开。灯是开着的，证明有人来过这里。盖农的手下，看来要么是他们之前清理了他的橱柜忘记关灯，要么是现在还在这里清理。他们应该不知道他省电的习惯，每当他不在家时都会把灯关掉。林克把钥匙放在了往常的那个钩子上，跟平时日常不一样，他现在就把鞋子和外套都脱了下来。两样都放在了他右边的小小衣柜上。紧张在他的肚子里缩成一团，林克揉着他手臂上的暖意，悄悄安静地走进了走廊。他无法摆脱有人应该在这里等着他的感觉。那就是“额外安保”对林克的意义。况且他也不想一个人呆着。就在林克走出了走廊，嘴巴张开正准备叫谁时，他的目光落在了沙发上。地板上有什么东西抓住了林克的目光。他盯着在沙发背后露出的那只无力的手臂。

他死死地抓住他衬衫的前襟，关节露出骨白色，林克在走廊上僵住。从这个距离来看，他差点就没看到属于黑色西装的黑色的袖子和金色的袖扣。可能是任何人，但林克还是忍不住回想起他见过的每一个盖农的手下。盖农让他们着装都统一，他们都穿着黑色的西装和白色的礼服衬衫。金色的袖口上有D的刻章，代表着Dragmire*。是...是盖农的手下之一么？如果他像这样躺在地板上，一动不动，那么他肯定是已经死了。想到入侵者可能还在公寓的某处逗留，林克全身的血液都变得冰冷。林克捂着他的嘴，走近了他的客厅。一盏灯在他左边的厨房亮了起来，林克捂住了他自己的尖叫。

“我刚刚好像听到有人进来了，”Ruta警官带着微笑说着，一只手拿着毛巾，另一只手中拿着手枪。他擦拭着它，动作熟练到不需要去看。他的眼里都是林克。

“欢迎回家，亲爱的。你今天有些早。”

林克看了一眼还躺在地板上从沙发后一角露出的手臂。

“Ruta警官，嗯...”林克慢慢移动着他的位置，想要转身逃跑，但他知道现在他是逃不掉的。“你怎么来了？出了什么事么？”

“事？”Ruta停下了他漫不经心地擦拭着手枪的手。他的嘴巴皱了起来，就像他吃到了什么酸的东西，他继续说，“我想没有。我只是想看看你。你今早那么快就从我身边逃走了....”

林克点点头，脱口而出，“抱歉，我之前弄错了，也不需要去，嗯，做案件报告了。我很好，真的，我只想快点回床上然后—”

“我今晚没看到你，”他打断了林克，把擦布扔到了厨房柜台上。就算Ruta把他的武器放回他的枪套上，也没有丝毫缓解林克紧绷的肩膀。他睁大着一双狂野的眼睛，看着在客厅战栗的林克。“我觉得我们可以讨论一下你昨晚发生了什么，可当我到了之后...我被禁止入内了。”

林克用力攥住自己的手指，希望能让它们有点温度。它们就像是冰块一样放在自己胸前，他看着Ruta警官离开了厨房，向他走来。林克无处可逃。所以他只能站在那儿，僵在原地。

“门口的男人坚持说我不准进去。我觉得很奇怪，毕竟以前从来没发生过这样的事。”他停在了林克跟前，手垂在他身体的两边。他的声音变了，某种绝望攀上了他的语调，想要爬出来。“为什么，亲爱的？你不想看到我么？我很抱歉今早在警察局吓到你了。我不是故意的，我保证。”

当Ruta举起手来想要抚摸林克的头发，林克往后退了一跳。他慌忙躲开警官的手，几乎被他身后的墙给撞回来。

“别！别碰我！”

Ruta警官的嘴角因为林克的拒绝抽动起来。就像林克把唱片机上的针敲掉了，而Ruta需要一会儿来重置这一切。

“林克...”他带着一声轻笑喊出林克的名字，但里面没有任何的笑意。“你表现地好奇怪。你知道我永远都不会伤害你的。拜托了，让我们谈一谈—”

“请你离开，”林克咬住牙。他的背后贴着墙壁，但他不会忍受这种事的。“你没有权利呆在这里，请你离开。马上。”

在Ruta伸手去抓他时，林克高耸起了肩膀。那就像是一种缓慢的慢动作。林克想把Ruta的手打开，但是还没有实行就被两只手臂牢牢地抓住。Ruta温柔地抱住他，像是先前他跟盖农谈话时那样。林克之前放在自己衬衫上的手指抽动着，立马把它们摊在了Ruta的胸膛前，想要把他推开。Ruta只是一味地把他拉近，拉着抬起林克的头，让他的脖子几乎绷紧了。

“别再反抗我了，”他喘息着，睁大了一双带着血丝的蜂蜜般的双眼。

“为什么你总是反抗我？我只是想要保护你，照顾你，亲爱的，为什么你不让我？”

现在可能最好不要去和Ruta警官争论。他身上的某种东西坏掉了，林克不喜欢看着他的眼睛被睁得这么大。他或许曾经对这个男人露出过害羞的微笑，在过去Ruta约他出去时脸上还会泛起红晕。但现在那些都不在了。林克在他的双臂间吞咽着，再次用力地推开他的胸膛。

“我-我从来就没让你那么做。我一遍又一遍地跟你说过不要。”林克咬紧牙齿，闭上他的眼睛几乎吼了出来，“我不想和你在一起。我不想和你出去。我不想！而且我永远也不会想！”

在林克的脚离开地面时，他的世界翻转了过来。只需要Ruta手的那么用力一拉，就让林克颤抖的腿摔倒，倒在了地板上。林克的头撞到了硬木地板上，让他看到了星星。下一刻他眨眼时，Ruta已经跪了下来，俯身弯下去看他。林克的手掌拍在地板上，想要爬走，但警官将一条腿越过林克，胯在他身上固定住他。林克转而用他的指甲挠向Ruta的脸。他打中了一次，在警官的右脸颊上留下三道血痕。Ruta反手一巴掌打在他脸上，林克又一次看到了星星，一击还一击。林克喘着粗气，Ruta警官在他面前盘旋，双手抱住他眩晕的脑袋。林克的耳朵里像是有人在他旁边放了一枪似的嗡嗡叫着。当他回到现实，Ruta的吻一遍遍地印在他的脸上，男人狂乱的声音在不停地重复。

“不，不，对不起，对不起，哦林克求你了，我亲爱的，我的小可爱，拜托，我不是故意的，拜托....”

林克的手指抓住身下的木地板，他的肩膀也随之弯曲。他又再次回到了他的卧室，回到了他的床上，所有的灯都熄灭了。一个陌生人跨在他身上，一边在他身上偷走了吻和各种温柔的东西，一边用激情的行为弄脏了他。林克强迫自己睁开眼睛，不让眼皮下的黑暗带他回到那个时候，强迫他重新再体验一次。Ruta一会儿之后坐了起来，对上了林克惊恐的双眼。林克看到的只有他的红发，还有从他脸上三道血痕中流下的血红。

“你，”林克无力地低语。“昨晚，是你....”

Ruta好看的嘴唇在狂暴中扭曲。前一秒还在抱住林克脑袋的温暖的双手，现在像钳子一样卡住他的脖子紧勒着。林克在警官身下跳动着，想要掰开男人的手指。他可以脱身的，盖农教过他怎么在有人勒住他时逃脱。即便如此，在林克试图翘起Ruta的一根手指然后折过去时，Ruta的手指没有丝毫买账。Ruta也还坐在他身上，导致他踢动的腿根本没有作用。林克努力地呼吸，在脖子上的紧勒下紧绷着。黑点出现在了林克的视野，像是滴在纸上的血，他试图扇向Ruta无表情的脸。他脸上狂怒的痕迹都消失了，只留下了这邪恶的专注。林克的手指抓住了Ruta的制服衬衫，最终它们落回地面上，力气很快地就抛弃了林克。他的听觉变成了一种尖锐的哀鸣，Ruta越来越用力地勒住他。或许有什么断掉了，又或者是他的脖子屈服了。林克不知道，随着他的眼睛向后翻去，一切都消失了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：疯狂之旅2：电动布加洛。朋友们系好安全带。
> 
> 译者的话：大型希多洗白【并不是】现场，欢迎捉虫！

身体一半很冷，另一半很温暖。那是林克从失去知觉后苏醒的第一感觉。然后就是在他眼珠后面盘旋的疼痛，和脖子上脉搏跳动的感觉。他是没睡好么？他是喝了盖农给他的酒然后把自己喝傻了么？那不像他会做的事。而且脖子上有细链陷进他脖子的触感，他也没有带着首饰睡觉的习惯。他身下的浴缸还真是意外地豪华。他不记得自己有爬上过床。林克想用一只手扶住他的脑袋，但手也只是抽动了一下。眼睛仍然闭着，林克紧锁眉头，试图回想起昨晚的最后一件事情。Venture先生载他回家，就跟往常一样。他路过了迪恩和汉克，走进了他的公寓...林克又想动一下他的手，想要遮住不知道哪里射来的光芒。让他眼睛很不舒服，而且更增加了他的头疼。为什么他就是不能动他该死的手？

贴住背后的温暖在挪动，林克颤栗了几下。现在一切都说不通，尤其是抱住他的这条胳膊。他昨晚没有跟盖农一起回家。他清晰地记得汉克和迪恩。脑子里剩下的就只有一团乱麻，但他的确昨晚回家了。一个人。低隆回响的胸膛贴着他的背，不管抱着他的是谁，又哼声着把他抱得更紧了一些。慵懒的湿吻一个个地亲在了他的后颈上，一直到肩膀，吓了林克一跳。他没穿衣服么？林克在抱住他的手臂下扭动着，他的皮肤紧贴着不属于他的皮肤。他的膝盖和大腿把床单弄乱。他从不裸睡。除非是在和盖农度过的某些大汗淋漓的沉重夜晚，在一些亲吻和拥抱后晕厥过去。但他身后的体型完全不对。不够温暖，不够厚重。贴住他背后的胸膛甚至没有毛茸茸的感觉。林克做了个深呼吸。然后又做了一个。一个接一个，直至他睁开了双眼，盯着不熟悉的墙壁，然后他开始过度换气。

“嘘-，林克，没事的，”耳边是Ruta警官极度甜蜜的低语。“你现在安全了。我在这，my darling。”

林克用力抬起他的双手，终于知道为什么它们动不了了。黑色的皮革包裹住他的手腕和小臂。皮革将他的手并排捆住，皮革上的警用手铐中间连着一根长长的锁链，锁链另一边连着床头冰冷的金属。锁链的长度已经被拉到了极限。或许可以在床上站起来，但其他的就不可能了。林克只是在绝望的边缘更歇斯底里地深呼吸，用力地扯着他的双手，哪怕皮革深陷入他的皮肤里。

Ruta贴在他后面叹了口气，伸出手来把林克乱动的手按在床上。林克更用力地挣扎了，驱动着他整个身体去扯锁链。锁链连接着他脖子上的项链拉扯着，一些锁环夹住了他脖子上的绒毛。根据项链上垂向床面的重量感来看，林克猜Ruta的蓝宝石吊坠又重新回到了他的脖子上。林克更用力的挣扎。每一个动作都增剧了他双眼后的头痛。但他必须要走，必须要逃离，他不能留在这里！

“林克，停下。你现在得冷静下来。”

“让-让我走！”他恳求着，声音破碎。“求你了，Ruta警官，让我走。你不能把我留在这里。”

又一声叹息吹过了林克后颈的冷汗。

“我希望你可以叫我“希多”，林克。我们认识很久彼此了，不必那么拘谨。”

“希多，”林克哀求，孤独一掷地只希望能唤起男人对自己的爱慕。“求你了，让我走。我不会告诉任何人的。大家会找我，担心我的。你不能把我留在这里。”

按住他手腕的手抽动了一下，然后拿开了。Ruta在他身后挪动着，重新用他的手臂环住林克，抱住他。林克的肩膀耸起，来躲开落那些在他脖子上漫游的吻。手在他的肚脐上方的腹部舒展，把林克吓了一跳。Ruta抚摸着他，就像这可以安慰到他一样，然而并没有。如果林克的手没有被捆住，他会立马制止他的这些行为。他还会做一些其他的事，比如像让Ruta警官的脸与自己的拳头和指甲来些亲密接触之类的，但现在去想“如果”又有什么意义呢。

林克紧闭着他的双眼，努力冷静下来。Ruta的疯狂何时已经蔓延地那么远？直到林克磕磕碰碰地看到他在自己的厨房里清理枪之前，林克觉得这个男人甚至都不会沾到一点血腥味。哦，还有那个因为Ruta警官的疯狂而倒下的可怜手下....林克闭着眼睛咬住牙。他希望Ruta可以别再抚摸他了，不要再温柔地亲吻他，就好像这很正常一样。

“请停下，”在他的呼吸终于有些平静，没有那么接近昏厥之后，林克开口，“让我走。”

Ruta又印下另一个吻，叹息一口，低沉地轻语，“我希望你别再那么说了。这很让人不高兴。”

“不高兴？！”林克更用力地回头，怒气直飙升天。

“ ** **我**** 让 ** **你**** 不高兴？你掐昏了我然后绑架了我！如果有人要不高兴的话，那也该是我！”

Ruta嘘声安慰着他，试图平静林克尖声的怒吼。

“对不起，林克，我真的很抱歉。我从没想要伤害你，我只是....我慌了。我不是故意要伤害你的。”Ruta将他抱得更紧了一些，把他的脸埋进了林克的颈窝。“我只想让我们能在一起，但你始终都在反抗我。就让我照顾你吧。我是真心的，你看不出来么？”

躺在Ruta的怀里，尖锐地喘息着，林克咬着牙，从齿间说出，“让我走。”

Ruta的胳膊抬起，环上了他的脖子，林克几乎咬到了他的舌头。Ruta赤裸的手臂加上项链的压制，截断了林克的呼吸。项链的痕迹会留在脖子上，就在手指的痕迹上面。压力也让之前的淤青变得更加明显，之前Ruta勒住他留下的淤青。锁链连住了包住林克手的皮革和手铐，已经被拉到了极限。他想要抓住Ruta警官的手臂，但他够不到。血液开始堆积在林克的脸颊，他挣扎着。但Ruta的手臂只是越来越紧。不像上次那样让他晕厥过去，可林克感觉自己的心都卡在了脖子上。他不想再来一次了，不想要再在更多的疯狂中醒来。所以当Ruta的嘴唇贴到林克的耳朵上，他停下了挣扎，在耳鸣中倾听着。

“根本不需要多少力气就可以让人窒息，”他像是在说一个有趣的小知识。“人类的脖子实际上是很脆弱的地方，但大多数人都没想到这点。”他的手臂又收紧了一些。“我不想伤害你，亲爱的。我之前不想，我现在也不想。我爱你。我一直都爱你。但你一直都在逼【push】我。”

林克紧绷地呻吟着，Ruta警官增加了手上的压力，让他视野里出现黑点。他尽力地发出呜咽，然后力度松开了。

“你推【push】啊你推啊...有些时候我得要推回来。所以拜托了。不要再说离开了。我不想让你离开。”

林克在Ruta环绕着他脖子的紧紧拥抱里点了点头。只要能停下。Ruta把这点头当做是服从，所以重新把手环在林克的腰上。林克想要伸手摸向自己淤青的喉咙，但他最好别那样做。抵抗也不会让他逃离这里。他...林克吞下梗在喉咙的情感，一个计划在他脑内形成。他必须要回到盖农身边，必须要用清醒的思维来处理这个问题。林克打开了他体内的某个开关，把向着Ruta的攻击都咽了回去。现在那些都帮不了他。

“对...对不起，”林克沙哑地说。“我只是被吓到了。我不知道我在哪儿，不知道你要对我做什么。”

“我已经告诉过你了，”Ruta说着，声音里充满了喜悦，好像刚刚又勒住林克的人不是他一样。“我会照顾你，保证你的安全。我们终于能在一起了。”Ruta的手臂收紧着林克的腰，更紧地贴住林克的背从后面抱住他。“我现在终于明白为什么你总是说不了。如果你的观众知道你谈恋爱了，他们就不会那么想要你了。很明显的事。你只有在周围没人时，在俱乐部外面亲一些人，才能让你感到舒适。我必须得承认看到你亲那个男人让我难过了些许，但...”Ruta贴着林克的脖子叹了口气，然后亲吻着那上面细小的毛发。“你要保护自己。如果你要亲他来让自己安全的话，我能原谅那点。现在你安全了，林克。没人会找到我们的。”

林克盯着床边的墙。这是他唯一能做的事情。他听不懂那些话是什么意思，所以取而代之地专注于周围的环境，避免自己又再次过度换气。Ruta的床是靠着墙角的，他靠着墙，让林克在自己和墙之前。

这里十分寒冷，只有在靠近天花板的地方有一扇小窗。让林克想起了俱乐部里的通风窗。这应该是某座建筑的地下室...Ruta的公寓，或者随便见鬼的什么，这里肯定是个地下室。

林克有些泄气。在这种地方，没人能听得到他的尖叫，他本来打算在Ruta留他一人的时候就这样做的。他最终会回去工作的。还有他刚刚在胡说些什么？林克才不在乎他的观众知不知道他的恋爱关系。他没有公开他和盖农的关系纯粹是因为那很危险。盖农教过他怎么逃脱手铐，还有如果有人扼住他时该怎么脱身，是为了以防万一有人可能会绑架他，将他作为人质。林克只是...从来没想过他会用得上。Ruta看见了他在离开之前亲了盖农么？他一直都在阴影中游荡，埋伏，等待时机，在俱乐部和车之间找他搭话么？林克吸入一个尖锐的呼吸，然后将头埋进枕头里。

“你要对我做什么？”

Ruta只是继续抱着他，抚摸着他，不时亲吻着他。林克想要把这个疯男人从身上甩开，但他不想再加深脖子上的淤青了。或者是更“逼”着Ruta做出什么更暴力的事情。他拒绝死在这里。那应该是最坏的结局，对吧？他反抗着Ruta，与他争执，就像他们之前在林克的公寓里做的一样，男人不能控制住自己的双手，然后以林克的死亡结尾。林克想到这里咬紧了牙关，赶紧把这个想法甩掉。他不会让那发生的，他会拼死反抗。Ruta警官脸上的抓痕证明了这一点。

“我告诉过你了，”他甜蜜的声音里带着稀少的耐心。“照顾你。爱你。我想让你开心，和你在一起。我知道你肯定是被卷入了某种麻烦，在俱乐部里做着那样的工作。你明显是处于某种绝望的处境之中，看到你孤独又疲惫的模样总让我心碎。”

怒瞪着墙，林克忍不住开口吼出，“我很累是因为你一直在闯进我的公寓！你一直在跟踪我我根本睡不着！”

Ruta的声音听起来像是知道自己做错事的小孩，但却想要扭曲事实，然后装作自己什么都不知道的样子。

“我...我不把那叫做“跟踪”。我只想要更多地了解你，更亲近你。你不让我带你出去，所以...”

林克昂起转过他的头，皱着眉头指出，“所以你偷了我的衣服还对着我的内衣手淫？”

就像这样，林克看到了尴尬的红晕在Ruta的脸颊上更深了。

“我-那是个意外！我从没想让你发现。或看到我做的事。我只是...只是在你的公寓里，离你那么近，又那么远。你总是和我保持距离，亲爱的。我只是想照顾你，爱你。”Ruta呼吸了一口气，然后又呼吸了一个，躺着喘息，“我只想有什么东西能让我想起你。我会道歉，但并不是真诚的。我并不为此感到抱歉。为一些其他事，没错，但不是那件。”

林克的嘴唇抿成了一条线，将自己的头转回来。像这样没有办法跟Ruta沟通。或许根本没办法。他根本看不出他行为里那明显的荒唐。林克颤栗着，在他的那一边缩成一团。Ruta总会离开的。林克不确定他能不能弄开他手腕上的皮革拘束...但他可以用他的方式引诱或者恳求让露塔把它们拿开，他只能赌一赌。一些眼泪，再一些哀求....况且，像这样被绑着，等他要去厕所的时候他该见鬼地怎么做？

想到这里时，林克顿了一下。Ruta警官应该不会那样羞辱他的。虽然现在林克对这个男人已经不太确定了，但...那样的羞辱应该不在问题之内。Ruta看上去就不像是虐待狂那一类型的人。但林克之前也猜错了“无害”的那一部分。林克更加把自己缩成一团。这样可以更好地止住他的颤栗。这个底下牢房很冷，而且床上也没有毯子。

“哦，你在发抖...”

林克翻了个白眼，但什么也没说。Ruta从后面靠得更近地抱住他，用鼻子摩擦着他的头发。Ruta的嘴唇有时会咬住项链，但他也只是在上面轻吻。皱着脸，林克向前更挪动了一些。他对怀抱或是Ruta警官其他想做的什么都不感兴趣。他只想要离开。尽管现在是不太可能的。林克知道他现在需要慢慢来。一条毛毯是个不错的开始。先是拿到条毛毯，他会装乖。讨好他。林克忍住一声叹息，想怎么去给简单的物品划分难度，衣服，食物...上厕所。从起点开始，毛毯。一直发抖到因为低温症失去意识听上去可不太好。

“Ru—希多，嗯...我好冷。你有毛毯么？”

在林克头发中的磨蹭停下了，他开口，“你可以转过来，我可以让你暖和起来。”

林克的颤栗加剧了，没法听不到Ruta的声音说出的建议。这可能不是个建议，但...

林克在他的怀里扭动，“这里很冷。”

“我在这里，”Ruta警官指出，说的像是他是某种取暖器一样。“有我在，你还不够暖和么？”

Ruta声音中的悲伤让林克的心猛跳了一下。他必须让男人开心，用他的托词让他分心。这是林克能逃脱的唯一方法。他必须要玩这个游戏。

林克从他的肩膀向后看去，因为寒冷，热度在他的脸颊上聚集，“一条毛毯盖着我们会更好，你没有这样想过么？在毛毯下抱着我。”

林克送向警官脑海中的画面一定是取悦到了他。他的眼睛亮了起来，脸颊也变得更红了，Ruta用力点头。放在林克肚子上的手向上握住了他的下巴，Ruta在他的脸上印下了好几个吻。还好，他没有亲在林克嘴唇上，对他们两人都好。林克会出于原则咬他的，然后他的计划就会在还没开始前就泡汤了。仍旧，林克紧闭双眼，试图把头伸出亲吻范围。Ruta只在他的猛攻时暂停了一会儿，然后赞美像雨水一样落在他的猎物上。

“那真是一个美妙的主意。当然我想过。我一直都想抱着你亲吻你，林克。我希望你能让我这么做。”

“你已经做了，”林克磨牙，依然把他的头偏开。

“哦...对，我想我已经那么做了...嗯，林克，我...我希望那晚没有伤到你。”

握住林克下巴的手转了个方向，这样Ruta就可以用他手指背抚摸着林克的脸颊。吊坠一定是在反光，因为Ruta抛弃了他的脸颊，转而用手掌盖住了吊坠。他的皮肤让银饰和蓝宝石都变暖和了。这更像一个项圈而不是吊坠。项圈或者枷锁。

“我只是...我以为你会睡一整晚的。我只是想有那么一会儿能抱住你，假装你属于我。就那么一会儿。我不是故意想...伤到你或者吓到你。我希望你能尽快原谅我。”

林克稳定住自己的情绪，聚集了他体内所有的魅力，让他去做接下来的事情。不用双手很难把身体转到左边去，但他在几个跳动后终于做到了。林克的新位置几乎把锁链拉到了极限，所以他的双手依然只能放在下巴下面。吊坠和他一起摇晃着，吸引了Ruta的目光。林克没有对他回以微笑。取而代之，背后墙上的冷空气舔舐着他温暖的后背。他的膝盖因为寒冷都开始痛了，他把冰冷的双腿缠上了Ruta的腿，感到巨大的愉悦。林克并没有任何性暗示或者浪漫的意思在里面。他太冷了，该死！Ruta还是把他的回抱当做某种甜蜜的东西，他对林克露出了一个温柔的微笑，继续拥抱林克。林克的手放在Ruta警官的锁骨上来阻止了他。他没有施加压力，不想让Ruta把这误解为抵抗。Ruta停下来，等林克说话，脸上带着同样的，平时对林克绽放的害羞的微笑。

“我们可以那么做，如果你想的话。”林克抬起他的头，让一缕头发从他眼前撩开。他继续说，“如果你给我们拿条毯子来，我就亲你。拜托？”

Ruta的表情垮了一些，这不是林克预料的情况。林克的心跳因为恐慌漏了一拍。

一只手滑入他们之间，Ruta抚摸着林克下巴，弯起他的指关节问道，“你想亲我么？”

这个问题让林克脱轨了一会儿，他就只是躺在那儿，让温暖的手磨蹭着他的下巴。他当然不想。可他不能让Ruta那样想。那没有跟着计划走，迷倒这个疯男人，然后赶紧逃出这个鬼地方。林克斟酌着要说的词语，寂静蔓延着，渐渐演变成尴尬。

“如果我不舒服，或者心情不好就不想。现在这么冷....”林克抬起一点头，主动用下巴贴着Ruta的手指。“我不喜欢这么冷，如果能暖和起来的话我会更开心的。如果我开心了，我也就会想亲你。这说得通么？”

装傻或许会有用。林克的头从Ruta警官的手上转开，转而把他的脸颊放进了枕头里。只拿一条该死的毯子不应该让他付出那么多。为什么Ruta一开始就在剥削他？林克的指甲陷进他的手掌中，让自己别退缩。他不能再去想Ruta在他睡着时碰他的事情了。这个男人已经这样做过一次。这次林克也逃不掉。还逃不掉。

Ruta叹了口气，点了点头。

“的确说得通。我起来之后你还有什么想要的么？你饿么？渴么？”

啊，但那些的代价是什么呢？有什么是林克能免费得到的么？

扭动了一下，林克低语，“有水的话会更好。”

Ruta点了下头，没有说什么，终于放开了他。他离开床的那一刻，潜伏在房间中的冷气如饿狼般扑到林克身上。林克紧紧地缩成一团，但还是睁着眼睛，看着Ruta离开。如果他去厨房接杯水，那么那个方向一定很接近这个鬼地方的前门。林克假定这里是Ruta的公寓。很像Ruta的风格，床单和枕头都闻起来像是他...林克意识到自己现在居然知道Ruta闻起来的味道，做了个鬼脸。和他的古龙水或者须后水的味道不一样。就只是...皮肤的味道，咸，还有某些像他的味道。很让人不愉快。林克只希望他可以察觉不出那味道。

Ruta警官带着一杯水回来了，林克坐起来去接。他必须跳地离床头板更近一些，让他的锁链能松弛一些。坐在他的右腿上，双腿在床上蜷曲，在喝到第一口水时，林克几乎发出了感叹。时间仍然对林克来说是个未知数。外面看起来很亮，他怀疑Ruta之前把他掐昏之后，一直到天亮他才醒来。林克喝光了水，叹息一口放下杯子。整段时间，Ruta都一直站在床边看着他。蜂蜜般的双眼观赏着他的赤裸，林克把一条腿抬高一些来挡住自己。他很想怒目瞪着男人，但他还有角色需要扮演。怒目而视不是他要做的。起码不是在Ruta能看见的时候。所以，带着他的塑料微笑，林克向前弯腰，把玻璃杯还给Ruta。一旦交给他之后，林克再次坐回他的大腿上。他尽力地避免他们手指触碰，但失败了。哦好吧。

“谢谢你。”林克抱紧自己，寒冷再度咬住了他。向Ruta投去悲伤的目光，林克问道，“还有毯子呢？”

Ruta警官吓了一跳，几乎把玻璃杯给摔了，不假思索地马上回答，“哦对，抱歉，我嗯，我马上去拿。马上回来！”

在这里的隐私一定在某种程度上让Ruta放松了。当他们在俱乐部的时候，他通常都是很克制的，十分配合。他可能已经不需要再表现出那个样子了，现在他把林克握在手上，宣告是“他的”。林克甩了下他的头，向着将他捕获的手铐长链处挪过去。它们在某处肯定有弱点。可能是最好突破的地方，如果他不能说服Ruta放开他的双手的话，或许连接着他皮革手铐和金属锁链的地方能行。一个银色的环在皮革手铐的中间，将它们连在一起，金属手铐的旋转轴通过环，将他跟整条锁链锁在一起。那个金属环将会是突破口。或许他可以把皮革咬开，或许可以让他的手臂脱臼，直至它弯曲裂开...

Ruta警官嘀咕着重新出现在走廊上，怀里抱着毯子。很厚重，松软。就像希望那样干净。林克又坐了起来，不耐烦地挪动了一下。Ruta的双眼在蓬松的布团之上看着他，闪闪发光，就像他觉得林克在这个监狱里冷得发抖的样子很可爱一样。毯子像蛛网一样铺在了床上，林克的耳朵甚至都捕捉到了Ruta发出的轻笑。毯子铺了下来，一旦等林克可以够到，他马上钻到了进去。他真想一个人独占这该死的东西，毕竟看着Ruta好像有那条白短裤就已经足够了。但现在不是扮黑脸的时候。他已经扮过了，希望自己冷淡的态度或许最终能甩开这个男人。很明显，Ruta是不可能被甩掉的。所以，在Ruta伴随着一声感叹回到床上时，林克和他分享了毯子。毯子下面只有林克颤抖的身体就已经更暖和了，当增加了另一个人时，热度只会更加升高。袭来的温暖浸透着他的皮肤甚至让他有些刺痛感，林克几乎发出哼声。虽然，Ruta的手，手臂，还有亲吻都回来了。林克吞下那些愉悦的噪音。他不能让Ruta觉得那是因为他而发出来的。

“嗯嗯嗯，好多了，”Ruta的哼鸣没入了林克的头发中。他的手臂环绕住林克的腰，抱着他。“你开心了么，亲爱的？这是你想要的么？”

林克的头紧贴着Ruta的胸膛，点了点。这不是他们面对面最舒服的姿势，毕竟还有他绑着的手臂。林克叹了一口气，扭动着想要转过去。Ruta只是把他抱地更紧。

皱起他的眉头，林克低声说，“我想转个身。这个姿势让我手很痛。”

Ruta弯回去了一些，空间在他们之间绽开。林克抬头看，发现男人带着他往常那样害羞的微笑看着他。哦，他可能是想要林克承诺的那个吻。林克压住在他肚子里抽搐发疼的紧张。他坐起来了一些，亲了一下Ruta的脸颊。他抓住了林克嘴唇碰到他的时机。在林克再次坐回去之前，Ruta的头快速地转了过来，在一个一边倒的亲吻中吻住了林克的嘴角。这只是一个温柔的轻啄，一方出于绝望的争取。林克终于发出了一声呻吟，往后仰，举起他的手去托住Ruta的下巴。

男人退缩了，可能是还记得林克是怎么毫不留情地抓他的。但他还是允许了林克的爱抚，林克把Ruta的头纠正到他们亲吻的正确角度。这可能就是他想要的—一个真正的吻，不是那种刚刚林克试图用来应付的腼腆的吻。一阵饥渴的呻吟贴着他的嘴唇震动着，让林克的内心吓了一跳。Ruta环住他的手臂收紧，在他旁边的重量转移了一些到了他的上面。林克过了一会儿才用他的嘴唇回应了Ruta警官的，但他也只能做到这么多了。所以当一条温暖的舌头润湿了林克唇间紧闭的缝隙时，他张开了一些正好可以咬住它。Ruta在他身上吃痛地跳了一下退回去，他们分开后睁大了眼睛盯着林克。

“你咬我...”

林克把他的嘴唇抿成一条线，来赶走他们接吻时还残存的感觉。

“你在那样亲别人之前应该先问下当事人。这样很不礼貌。”

Ruta靠地更近了，他的惊讶在林克斥责的语气中融化。将他们的前额靠在一起，Ruta闭上了眼睛。

“对不起。从我看见你的那一刻开始我就想吻你了，亲爱的。我只是太高兴了，你终于在这里，我们终于能在一起了。”他退后了一些，这样就可以互相看向彼此。他们的呼吸混在一起，让两人之间的空气变得潮湿。“可以再来一次么？我好想吻你抱住你，林克。求你了？”

Ruta向他真诚又笨拙的恳求...让林克的内心又一次地纠结，就像又一次Ruta约他出去。如果把Ruta换作是其他人，林克拒绝起来就会很紧张。但Ruta他有着那么好看的一张脸，还有他梳洗整洁的头发，很容易就可以拒绝这个男人一次又一次。林克从来没有面对过对他如此明目张胆的欲望。它们全都写在Ruta的脸上，握住林克小小的背的手掌抽动着。Ruta对他的温柔和爱意会很让他感动的，如果没有这场绑架的话，没有那个在林克公寓里被杀的男人的话，还有Ruta所做的其他的一切事情的话。仍旧，那欲望是真诚的，只是有些疯狂。林克用力地吞咽了一下，小心地准备下一步。他现在必须决定他的底线在哪儿。Ruta可能会把他的同意带地太远，会以为他允许...其他东西。林克颤栗着紧闭住双眼。只要能离开这里，他什么都可以做。如果那包括了把他完全交给这个男人，那么....

“好吧，”林克强迫自己说出，重新睁开眼睛。“但是...只有接吻。我...我还在害怕你可能会做的事情。我不想让你伤害我。”

Ruta用力摇头，把林克拉近来亲吻他的前额和头发。

“不，不，林克。我永远都不会伤害你的。我...我最近犯下了一些错误，但请你明白，我永远不会不顾你的意愿就去碰你。如果接吻是你允许的，那我会乐意地接受。”Ruta又退回去了一些，用他的手捧住林克的左脸颊。“我已经等了很久，我的甜心。当你准备好时将你自己献给我。我会拥有你。”

林克在说出口之前没能阻止自己，“我想要相信你，但你已经不顾我的意愿就碰了我。你当时在我的卧室，希多。我看到你了。”

那戳到了痛处，简直跟林克在Ruta将他掐到晕厥前，在他卧室的地板上拼命喘息时一样。帅气的面容在那一刻抽搐，把贴在那上面的温柔表情扭曲。如果不是可能又有一巴掌落下来的话，林克会掐自己一下。然而，Ruta慢慢地用鼻子吸入一个深呼吸，闭上了眼睛。这是一种练习，平息林克在他心中激起的鬼知道是什么的怒火。林克看盖农一直都在做这个。在他腰上的力度收紧了，林克保持不动。心跳失去控制，林克尽力地保持他的呼吸平稳。Ruta会拿着他的枪来占有任何争执的主导权。林克的脚万幸没有被绑住。如果有任何事情发生的话，他会回击的。

“我已经为那道过歉了，”Ruta紧绷地说着，眼睛依然紧闭在。它们睁开一些，露出了一丝金色。“只要你愿意给我一个机会，给我一个证明自己的时机，那些就根本不会发生。那晚的事情不全是我的错，林克。我是一个说话算数的男人，我希望你相信我。”

林克几乎又管不住自己的嘴，但在那些难听的话从他的口中吐出之前，他把它们咽了回去。

“我-我想要相信你。你现在可以证明自己。”林克抬起他的头来迎接那个吻，甚至闭上眼睛，这样他就不用看了。“你可以再吻我了。”

他露出了他的脸，使之容易进攻。此时，林克不确定Ruta会怎么做。他的心情就像是微风吹过的人行道上翻滚的落叶。完全不可能知道它们的走向。林克控制住自己不要去磨牙，或者控制住他颤抖的下巴。如果Ruta再次变得暴力起来的话，只会再次伤害到他自己。任何事情都有可能会发生，所以当柔软的嘴唇贴上他的时，林克只是小小的跳动一下，发出微弱的呻吟。他仍然一半正躺着，一半躺在他的右侧。但Ruta朝着他转过来，加重了他们的吻，让林克平躺在床上。

林克的手臂在他们之间夹着，创造了很多必要的空间。Ruta压在他身上的重量，让林克的心跳又提高了一个档。他还记得在黑暗中，躺在他的床上，入侵者在他身上。只有他的手臂在他们之间，创造出了一小点空间，保护林克不被卷入多余的记忆里，就像是在客厅的地板上发生的那种记忆。林克压抑住Ruta压在他上面造成的惊慌反应，只是和他交换着轻柔的吻。这也不是那么坏。情况本来可以变得更糟的。Ruta警官信守了他的承诺，没有试图加深这个吻或者做其他的事情。他身上的那根坚挺直直地抵在林克的小腹上，只有Ruta的白色短裤隔着，告知林克发生的一切。林克的膝盖已经时刻准好了，只要他们的身体要一起摆动，或者Ruta警官贴着他发情的话就马上踢上去。

Ruta在他身上的重量移动，男人坐了起来。结束了他们的吻，林克躺在那里，努力控制住他的呼吸。他特别地不喜欢像这样被Ruta按在身下。Ruta的重量定住了他的手臂，强迫林克的手紧贴住他的锁骨和项链吊坠的地方。但是说真的，如果男人想要强奸他，林克能有什么防卫？Ruta在此之前已经演示过两次了，他根本不怕自己吓到林克，只要是能让林克屈服于他。林克责备自己，为什么没有给这个男人任何关注，为什么没有请盖农在他和Ruta在俱乐部第一次见面的时候就禁止他入内。林克叹息着，在强烈的悔恨中闭上双眼。他现在最好的做法，不是躺在这里自怨自艾，而是去劝诱Ruta相信他，扭曲一点真相，然后逃脱。想到他要做的事，林克打了个寒战。

在刘海之下的双眼微微睁开，林克喃喃地说，“你可以...碰我一些。如果你想的话。向我证明你不会伤害我，我可以信任你。”

“你可以的，你可以的，”Ruta警官几乎喘息。他在林克身上挪动了一点，将他的勃起更用力地贴到林克的小腹上。“我保证，你会明白的。我会照顾你，林克。我爱你，你一定知道的，对吧？”

在他的手肘间取得平衡，Ruta用他的双手抚摸着林克的脸和头发。林克并没有反抗这点，但他的内心在反抗。在他的皮囊之下抽搐翻滚着。林克尽力地表现出害羞又腼腆的样子，就像他在舞台上的那样。在他身上的重量移动着，Ruta将自己更贴近了林克的身体。Ruta的脸藏在林克一边的脖子里，发出哼声的叹息，轻吻着他。他特别钟情于林克的脖子，林克希望能知道原因。就算知道了又能怎样？所以林克只是把头偏向了另一边，不再去想这些东西。

饥渴的吻和落下他胯上的双手是对他的配合的感谢。强壮的双手将他紧紧地按住不动，哪怕林克根本就没打算跟Ruta警官一起摇动，或者把自己贴着上面的那个男人身上磨蹭。他可能会硬，是的，但那并不重要。林克紧闭着双眼，把注意力集中在鼻中吸入和呼出的呼吸中。唯一打破这份专注的是Ruta在他耳边喘息的话语。

“哦林克，你不知道这一刻我等了有多久，我想了有多久。”他粗重的呼吸在林克耳边，可能是在试着控制住自己，“你这样舒服么？我是不是太重了？”

林克轻微地摇了摇头，力度不够让他的头骨给Ruta的鼻子造成冲击。

Ruta把这当做继续的信号。林克说了“有一点”，是由林克来决定那条底线在哪里。此刻，林克允许了Ruta拉着他的手，让它们躺在他的头上方，仍旧是绑在一起的。这样的姿势完全暴露着没有被Ruta警官盖住的部分。这个地下监狱实在有些冷，林克的皮肤立马就绷紧了。他的胯部和后面都很暖和。林克咬住了他的内颊，Ruta在他身上的重量让他的膝盖绷紧了一些。这个姿势很不自然，如果他把腿张开，让Ruta跪在他双腿之间的话会好很多。想到这里林克把他的腿更紧地并在一起。他之后会必须这么做的。Ruta不会因为几个吻和一些吻痕就满足的。他曾经在黑暗中跪在林克之上，把精液射在他麻醉的身体上。林克知道他想要更多。

现在，更多的吻痕，亲吻还有呻吟都涂抹在了林克苍白的胸口上。Ruta小心地不去碰他送给林克的吊坠，让它留在林克锁骨那儿。那让他留下“杰作”淤青更添上了一笔。从林克的身体上慢慢滑下，Ruta在最佳的位置上继续标记林克。林克知道这是什么：占有欲。盖农也这样做过，只是唯一的不同是林克让他那么做的，欢迎盖农陷入他皮肤的牙齿。每一次的轻咬和随之而来的吸吮，都让林克惊跳，吞下呼之欲出的叫声。

每一次吞咽都提醒着林克扣住他脖子的那条项链的存在。他还是希望那不要留痕。等这一切都结束时，他肯定会是一团糟，但他不打算隐藏Ruta对他所做的事情。盖农会....发狂这个词形容地还不够形象。林克在那狂怒的幻影中颤抖。他甚至都没在这儿，林克还是想蜷缩起来。他见过盖农真正的愤怒，把办公室砸地稀烂，怒吼到他自己嗓子嘶哑。他也见过盖农安静的，十分危险的愤怒。后者要可怕地多。林克不确定Ruta将要面临的是哪一种。

“林克，你还好么？”Ruta在他胸前种下吻痕的间隙问道。“你一直不说话。我伤到你了么？”

林克将他的嘴唇抿成一条线，低语，“只是冷而已。”

Ruta坐起来，将他面前的一些红发撩开，问“要停下来么？我不想让你又感到不舒服。”

停下不会让林克的计划更进一步的。所以，头转过去，把他的脸藏在手臂下面，林克张开了双腿，“躺回来。你不在就很冷。”

Ruta不再多说一句，接受了林克提议。他精瘦又结实的腰胯在林克的大腿之间，在他身上压下愉快的重量。像这样，Ruta再次把他的脸埋回了林克的脖子里，就像之前那样呻吟着向他压去。如果情况再理智一些的话，林克应该抬起他的腿，将它们环在警官的腰上。他实在是做不到，所以只能将他的大腿外侧压平，将自己完全地打开。Ruta压在他身上要更暖和一些，但代价是什么？在那精瘦的腰胯贴着他开始第一波摇晃时，林克在下面狠狠地打了个寒战。没有太多的接触，让Ruta的动作变得有些轻柔，但他们之间的摩擦让他很快地加重起来。仍旧，林克止不住发抖。

“亲爱的，你还冷么？”Ruta贴着他的脖子喘息，他的动作带着床也有些晃动。

“是的，”林克从牙缝间挤出。

他的皮肤已经冻麻了。压在他身上的重量和贴着他研磨的身体都让他感觉很好。只是摩擦和压力而已。但还是不需要林克发出声音或者露出什么信号，就能让Ruta知道这感觉很好。

关注于屋内环境到底有多冷，还能让林克从现实里分散一下注意力。Ruta停下了腰间的动作，坐了起来。林克仍旧闭着眼，不确定发生了什么，也不想知道。他们旁边的毯子发出沙沙响。下一秒，Ruta温暖的重量回来了，而且那体温也依然环绕在他们周围。林克睁开一只眼睛，发现那警官把毯子覆盖在了他的背上，把他们合起来的体温困在了被窝里。Ruta对着他微笑，看到林克惊讶的表情，亲了一下他的脸颊。

“好些了么？我想再继续，但要你舒服才行。”

仍旧震惊于Ruta的细心和对他的关注，林克一边从肩膀下盯着他一边点头。Ruta贴着林克的脖子哼哼着，躺回林克身上，将他的腰胯重新放回林克的大腿之间。那温暖是令人愉悦的，只是林克意识到他搞糟了。没有了寒冷，已经没有什么能让他从现在的状况分心了。林克再次把脸藏到胳膊底下，想着该怎么办。Ruta或许在他们中谁射出来之前，都不会停下啃咬和这发情的动作。也可能是等他们两人都射出来之前。

小腹被搞得一团乱，林克回想起了他在遇到盖农之前的人生，他必须穿梭在那些眼里充满欲望的男人之间。他必须在他们面前装乖，坐在他们的膝盖上，听他们的话。哦，和盖农在一起丰富的生活几乎让他忘记这些了。林克努力平静住他小腹下翻滚的情绪，同时在床上摊开他的双腿，以此为支力点。在他的胯第一次摇动碰上了Ruta的胯时，让这个男人扯出了一声震耳欲聋的呻吟。

他破碎又甘美的声音在他呻吟中响起，“哦亲爱的，没错，和我一起动。林克，你太棒了。拜托，我可爱的林克，哦拜托...”

林克咬住他的嘴唇，将他的腿环上Ruta警官，然后用他的大腿夹住男人的腰。之后林克的背肯定会痛的，但至少他会让Ruta射出来，或许能让这快点结束。林克将他的胯抬起，几乎抬离了床，为了让身体更加紧贴住Ruta的。警官依然还穿着他的短裤，但那也不能保护林克被前段的湿润给打湿。至少他们的私处没有直接接触。林克把这当做胜利，尽管他知道，这只是Ruta将要对他做的事情中的冰山一角，林克在Ruta身下颤栗。他把自己的脸更用力地藏在胳膊下面，同时配合着他的捕获者的一次又一次地顶弄，给Ruta他一直恳求的东西。林克允许了这点，但拒绝张开他的唇齿发出呻吟。他不会给Ruta任何声音的，连一点喘息也不会给他。

在林克锁骨处的轻咬的牙齿，在Ruta的腰胯的陡然提速中，力度开始变得凶狠。他们在床上一起摆动，林克的锁链因为他们的动作不停地发出响声。吊坠也在林克的脖子上有些来回晃动。林克把头埋进身下的枕头里，来模糊Ruta那长长的，大声的呻吟。他真想对着男人吼叫，催促他快点，但林克一刻也不敢把深陷嘴唇里的牙齿松开，他会哭出来的。林克把注意力集中在牙齿在唇上咬出的疼痛中，有时Ruta会贴着他顶地太重，刺激到林克胯间的某处神经。疼痛是免费给予的。尽管有枕头和胳膊，但Ruta喧闹的呻吟依然在模糊中传入他的耳朵。像他这样不得不去做这样的事情时，林克几乎可以把整个世界置之脑后...在遇到盖农之间是这样的。一想到他的甜心，林克的胃里就翻腾得比以往还要厉害。他该会多么担心，多么暴怒。他肯定会怪自己—

“林克！哦，林克，太棒了！”

Ruta在他身上一动不动，除了胯间有些小小的耸动。林克松开他咬住嘴唇的牙齿，继续让他的脸藏在手臂底下。想到了盖农让他一些流失了勇气。他现在就可以哭出来，如果不是有他的“观众”的话。至少，如果事情变成了最糟糕的情况，起码在最后离别的时候，他们最后也在跟彼此倾述爱意。林克努力不去往那方面想，不去想那晚的事情可以变得多么不同。想那些事情不会给他带来任何的好处。所以取而代之，林克强迫自己吞下了堵在喉咙里的呜咽，将他的腿落回床上。

Ruta坐起来之后，仍还是有足够的热度环绕在他们身上，多亏了毯子。林克没有立即看向他，内心太乱了，无法面对这个。但一只温暖，颤抖的手抚上了林克的脸颊，林克只能强迫自己从安全的手臂底下出来。Ruta坐起来了一些，一只手陷入床单中支撑着上半身。他的脸通红，眼睛因为刚刚的高潮而发亮。一些红发被汗水沾在了他的额头，他偏过头去用上臂的二头肌把它们撩开。

“谢谢你，亲爱的，那真的非常美妙。比我所有的想象都还要好。”Ruta弯下身去亲吻林克的嘴唇。“我曾经梦到我们在一起，我们在这张床上。我太高兴你在这里了。”

林克吸入一口颤抖的呼吸，没有说什么。如果他现在开口的话，堵在他喉咙口的感情会出卖他。他会崩溃地哭出来的，然后那样Ruta会立即被挑起神经，要求一个解释。林克不能，不是现在。

Ruta挪动地更多一些，看着他们之间。他皱眉着低语，“奇怪。我以为刚刚你射出来了。”

他的头抬回来一些，看到了林克发抖着咬着他的嘴唇。疑惑，一丝的愤怒，然后最后的领悟从Ruta的脸掠过。一个戏谑的微笑出现在他脸上，他发出哼声。

“亲爱的，如果那还不够的话，直接说出来就好。我想要照顾你。”

那只还在用拇指抚摸着林克脸蛋上红晕的手向下滑去，顺着他苍白的皮肤，拂过他的阴茎。它现在已经软下来了，但林克还是在那温柔的触碰下战栗起来。Ruta肯定觉得这是某种游戏，要么就是林克还想要更多。现在，林克紧闭着双眼，将牙齿陷入他的手臂里。他的嘴唇实在抵抗不住呻吟的溢出，Ruta的手包裹住他，撸动着。林克尽他所能地把他的声音掩藏在手臂中。他只想让Ruta射出来，来结束这一切。他的高潮并不重要！

Ruta在某种扭曲的方式上很在行这个，他确保他的手腕向上撸时扭转，然后再挤压着向下到底。他的握力是完美的—就像这不是第一次他给林克手淫似的。林克想到这里几乎呛到了自己。难道Ruta不止一次地闯入他的公寓碰他么？林克不敢肯定，但他的恐慌和慌乱的思路试图说服他。林克在Ruta的手下扭动，努力去想其他的东西。

在之前，想到盖农几乎让他崩溃，但现在他得抓住那些回忆。一切都会好的。他会逃脱，会在家或者俱乐部里找到盖农，然后一切都会结束。林克在手臂中发出一声呜咽，他的臀部可笑地，轻微地向上抛起。在这之后，除了盖农，再也不会有谁碰他。他会把盖农关到他们的床上，死死地攀住他的甜心，让他把这一切忘记。盖农会温柔地抱住他，亲吻他，会在他耳边轻轻说着甜蜜的话语，来让他遗忘掉这些。这次的高潮算不了什么。牙齿陷入他手臂里的疼痛像是针扎一般，但那疼痛在他最终射在Ruta手中的高潮给冲走。这算不了什么，他告诉自己。他的身体在高潮的影响下发抖，但这算不了什么。

当Ruta警官弄脏的手从他身上拿开时，林克依然紧闭着他的双眼。他的思路开始飘远，也不指望Ruta会帮他擦干净。这也不是第一次了。或许还会更糟，让林克舔干净什么的。林克身下的床有一些晃动，Ruta伸手去够到床头柜的某样东西。纸巾从盒子里抽出来发出的轻轻的“嚓”声，吸引了林克的注意。他睁开了一只眼睛，正好看到Ruta把他的手擦干净。接下来，警官低下头去瞥了一下他的内裤。他射在上面的前端比其他地方要轻微地深色一些。

哼了一声，他翻身下了床。他没有回头给林克掖好毯子给他保暖，但他也没走多远。靠墙的地方放着一个梳妆台，Ruta抽开了最上面的抽屉，拿出一条干净的短裤。林克看着他脱掉了脏的短裤，把它们丢到了角落的篮子里，然后换上了干净的短裤。回归一切混乱的原因，Ruta钻回了床上，几乎把林克抱了起来。爱痕布满了林克的整个胸膛，又加上这样的动作，但林克什么都没说。

“oh dear，你咬了你的胳膊，”Ruta开口。他轻轻地抚摸着那些牙印，但在林克发抖的时候停下了。“亲爱的，和我在一起不需要掩盖。我想听到你那美丽的呻吟。请别再像这样伤害你自己了。好么？”

在那一刻，Ruta的声音像是在什么的边缘。林克在男人的下巴下用力地吞咽一口。Ruta如果继续像这样的话，他哪儿也去不了。下次—想到下次林克再次颤栗—他会直接闭上他的嘴，把声音都咽回去。他拒绝把它们给Ruta。

“好吧。对-对不起。我不喜欢那样大声。”

Ruta亲吻着他的头顶，紧紧地抱着他叹了口气，“胡说，我的小可爱。我想听到你。我想在进入你时，我们能一起发出美妙的声音。我期待着你能渐渐和我舒适起来，允许我那样做。我一直想要你，林克。一直...”

林克在Ruta的怀中颤抖地厉害。那疯狂肯定一开始就在了，只是被林克反复的拒绝带出了水面。Ruta承诺里的更多让林克的胃感到恶心。林克只能一遍遍告诉自己，这些一切都算不了什么，当他找到盖农之后，这一切都会结束。他会安然无恙，然后，可以把所有的这些全都忘掉。他可以把这项链扯开，然后再也不用看见它。

但现在，直到之前，他都在和消磨他体力的寒冷做抵抗，林克在Ruta旁边睡着了。至少在他们都睡着的时候，林克可以放松。如果他在Ruta还在睡的时候醒了，那他会继续定制他的逃跑计划。他已经开始赢得Ruta的信任了。林克只能指望男人会在不久的将来离开。Ruta最终会回去工作的。他总会离开的。他必须会。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 瞧，《边界线》中我最喜欢的一章！你会知道为什么的。  
> 包含了另一场林克和他的绑架者之间的性爱，但不是很形象。如果你不想看的话，我可以告诉你从哪里跳过，但在这场性爱中林克会将自己的精神剥离开，并想着有关本章情节的东西。总而言之，读得开心。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 我在被毕设强奸之前一定要把这章弄出来。  
> 情人节快乐【？】  
> 欢迎大家捉虫，我爱林林，我也爱MG太太。

在林克被囚禁的第三天—或者说是他觉得是第三天—的黎明，他在淋浴中站着，Ruta警官在他身后。他给林克戴上了一副标准的警用手铐。项链依然牢固地环绕着他的脖子。林克确保让所有的金属都暖起来，以免潜伏在这地下公寓的寒气再度咬住他的血肉。他的手腕很痛，已经被卡在那副皮革手铐中两天了。他之所以会觉得这是第三天，只是因为他有时会被远方传来的报时钟声吵醒。不是Ruta的公寓里的，可能是在他之上的地面上的。林克用这样的方法记录着时间，同时也希望Ruta可以戴只手表。这样可以让他计时容易些。

林克在沐浴中轻轻地叹了一口气，熟悉的双手用带着香皂泡泡的毛巾在他身上擦拭着。是他恳求Ruta让他洗一次澡的。或者只是一锅水，一点可以洗他头发的香皂。什么都行。林克站在淋浴头下面，还不确定之后要为这样的“仁慈”付出什么代价。他在过去的几天里已经为一些其他东西付出过了代价：一条衬衫，一本可以读的书，可以陪着Ruta进入厨房。他的身体承受了那么多咬痕，已经开始酸痛了，还有他的后穴在Ruta好奇的开拓之后也有点痛。林克有些刻薄地觉得可能是Ruta警官从来没有操过任何人，从来没有被操过，或者从来没有对他自己的身体感到好奇过。那真是...只能说是在摸索。糟糕。又难受。

“你还好么，亲爱的？你又安静下来了，还在发抖。”

“只...只是太冷而已。”

林克轻柔的声音，在过去的几天都没有开口后变得更加柔软了，几乎在主浴室中听不到回声。Ruta在他身后哼了一声，把衣服放在一边，然后将两只手臂都环绕住林克。他的双手摊开着向下，充满占有欲地在林克的身体上抚摸，盖住了一些他制造的爱痕。林克站着不动，哪怕在他后面Ruta俯下身来，用嘴抚爱着他的后颈。跟过去的几天一样，在他亲吻着林克的皮肤时，丝毫不介意那细细的银链。Ruta警官先前把林克的头发别到一边的肩膀上好清洗他，现在他可以尽情地占林克脖子的便宜了。

他过去几天也经常这样做，像是蜜蜂无法抵抗花蜜的诱惑一样，被那肌肤深深吸引。一开始是温柔的—像啄木鸟般漫游着。Ruta只是试着触碰他的皮肤。但最终唇齿像是风暴一般席卷过他，直到混乱和淤青遍布了他的全身。当牙齿在流水中又一次陷入他的皮肤时，林克吓了一小跳。他们在离开床前，做过那么多“实验”。林克希望这狭小的空间里的潜在的浴室摔倒危险能让这个男人收敛下。

在他肚子上的一只手又向下滑了一些，林克叫出来，“希-希多，请停下来。我们会摔倒的...”

“如果你冷了，那我就让你暖和起来，”他的语气像是在说林克在犯傻一样。“不会有事的，my love，我抓着你呢。”

他紧紧环绕着林克胯部的右臂证明了他的话。在指间爱抚着林克阴茎上的金毛的那一刻，林克绊了一下，沉沉地躺进了Ruta警官的胸膛。男人在他的耳边咕哝着，林克落入他手臂中的重量让他有些滑到。如果林克不是不知道他们是不是真的会摔倒在地板上，他可能会笑出来。Ruta停下了他在林克身上的胡闹，将那只手扇在了他们旁边的瓷砖墙上。稳住了他们不稳的脚，Ruta抱住林克，让他们两人完全站稳。林克发出气哼声，像是对此很生气一样，皱着眉头越过肩膀回头看向Ruta。男人对他回以一个羞怯的微笑。

“好吧，我承认在这里胡闹是有些不安全。抱歉，亲爱的，我会停的。”Ruta亲了一口林克转向自己这边的脸颊，再用鼻子蹭了蹭。“让我把你洗完，然后我们回到床上去。”

啊，对，他洗澡的代价。林克转了回去，藏住了他艰难的吞咽。至少接下来不管发生什么，他们是洗干净的。这也是林克恳求这场淋浴的原因之一。在此之前，在他们的上一回合中，林克闻到了自己身上的汗味和油味，并为他皮肤开始变粘感到难受。由于俱乐部的灯光和他唱歌时的动作，他通常都是一天洗一次澡，最多隔一天洗一次。而像这样整整两天都躺在床上，自从Ruta把他绑走那天之后都没有洗澡...林克把双手合在他面前，只是因为变得干净就已经很开心了。在林克知道他自己皮肤黏黏的，头发还油的情况下，去碰Ruta警官还有顺从于他要难得很多。在那种情况下他自己都不会碰自己，所以当看到Ruta还是像第一天那样迷恋又痴迷于他时...林克又忍不住颤栗。

“很快就好了，我可爱的林克，请耐心点，”他笑着插话。毛巾又回来了，带着香皂，滑到他的臀部。“为我站稳，我们很快就可以出去了。”

林克希望在Ruta洗他的时候，自己可以把双手放在墙上。这样当Ruta警官的手带着毛巾滑进他的双股之间时，他可以更站稳一些。粗糙的布料擦过林克的后穴，一直到他的睾丸，在又一个来回后拿开。Ruta还没有结束，双手再一次回来，只是这次没有毛巾。林克的肩膀吓得跳起来，手指温柔地在他的穴口打着圈，然后推入其中。Ruta已经掌握了一些技巧，林克还以为他会更生疏一些。现在已经没那么痛了。现在Ruta知道要慢一点，不要莽撞地只顾着自己埋得更深，更多地注意到林克的畏惧或是哭叫。虽然林克也不觉得是这么一回事，他还是很感激在他们第一次的时候弄出了血。Ruta警官对此十分恐慌，而且保证下一次会做得更好，绝不会像这样再伤害到林克了。这只是能给这个男人教上一课的小小代价而已。

那还在进进出出的手指让林克颤栗。这是如此古怪的温柔，这不是每次Ruta接近他时他都会看到的。林克得提醒自己，Ruta“爱”他，而且想要“照顾”他，他的温柔是因为这个。仍旧，林克还记得曾经那些其他人粗暴又固执的手，那些仅仅因为他还有口气就觉得自己欠他们的那些人们。Ruta不像他们一样暴力，不会用巴掌或者把牙齿揍进他的喉咙里来威胁他。只有当林克“逼”他的时候，才会让一些疯狂爬上Ruta英俊的脸上。

大概是昨天，林克表露出了让Ruta喂他食物的不情愿。他请求警官松开他的手，让林克自己吃东西。他恳求地越多，Ruta温润的性情蒸发地就越快，剩下的只有滚烫的热锅。当Ruta警官的拳头砸向桌子，它的某处裂开了，林克只能放弃。他把这当做男人很不愿意给他松绑的信号，目前还很不愿意。林克也把这当做Ruta爆发的界线。他得克制住自己的讨价还价，不然可能那个拳头就该砸在其他地方了。从第一天之后，Ruta还没有伤害过他，但林克始终还是保持高度警惕。

“这样感觉怎么样，my love？”Ruta饥渴的声音在林克耳边喘息。“舒服么？等我们回到床上之后我会慢慢来的，我保证。”

破碎的嗓音或许会出卖自己，比起开口说些什么，林克只是点了点头，强迫自己的身体放松。他在这方面已经生疏了，毕竟盖农总是会慢慢来，总是知道如何爱抚林克，如何把他操进他们的床中，让他在愉悦中翻滚。林克想念那张超大号的床【king bed】了，想念那个睡在自己旁边的国王。林克的眼睛开始刺痛，但他抬起手去揉的话又会引起注意。他会再次见到盖农的。很快。林克坚信Ruta警官总会离开公寓的。没有工作，他就不能挣钱养活自己，更别提还有一个需要食物的囚犯，和一个运行的锅炉。煤气可不便宜。林克只希望他的神经劫持者能把恒温器调高一点。Ruta除了一条衬衫之外从没给他更多衣物，那只是因为他们一起在厨房的时候，他不能抱住林克。林克已经为这个恩惠，在膝盖上付出过他的代价了，昨天酸痛的喉咙证明着发生过的事。Ruta证实了他...异常地渴望尝试这种行为。哪怕现在他吞咽都还痛。

“慢一点，”林克低沉地提醒他。“你花的时间越多，我就感觉越好。”

Ruta现在理解了。林克曾经冷静地向警官解释过，而且之后也说了好几次，如果Ruta把他弄疼了的话，他会抗拒和反抗地更激烈的。如果Ruta警官想要他“情愿”地配合，想要像他说的那样照顾林克，那么他就需要知道该怎么做。在那场糟糕，尴尬又笨手笨脚的第一次之后，林克更要把这一点讲清楚。血帮了不少忙。林克解释了没有预备的性爱会有多痛，再配合几滴虚伪的泪水，终于说服了Ruta。他亲吻着林克，声音中饱含懊悔，保证下一次他会跟着林克的指导来，而且会慢慢来。每一次都让他的劫持者变得更好相处，比之前更心软。Ruta喜欢紧紧地抱住他，抚摸他的头发，在他们做爱的时候吻他。如果他们是真的在一起的话，林克会很欣赏这样的温柔，如果他不是被绑到这里来的话。这样只会让林克更想念盖农。

水被关上，寒冷腐蚀了蒸汽，将林克带回了现实。在他手腕上的手铐和脖子上的项链几乎立即就变冷了。Ruta在他后面，用干净的手握着他的肩膀，引导着他从浴缸里站出来。当Ruta警官终于停下玩弄他时，林克也不太确定。他刚刚一直在走神，想着他的逃脱还有盖农。经常当林克回到现实中时，大多会看到Ruta在他身上喘着粗气，脸上洋溢着幸福，身体还在他的双腿之间。除此之外，只有当Ruta入睡的时候，林克才能得到真正的安宁。Ruta一旦射出来后都会恍惚一会儿，Ruta抱着他，几乎让他感觉到正常。林克无法把自己和现实分得太远，也不能陷入幻想以将Ruta取代。他不能把Ruta精瘦的身体幻想成盖农的。他们太不一样了。所以，林克在他的劫持者身下，去想未来的事情。这是三天的噩梦。Ruta总会回去工作的。

林克站在哪里，不动且放松着，让Ruta警官用毛巾温柔地把他们擦干。他特别小心地处理着林克的头发。他用毛巾把发丝里的水挤压出来，而并不是在林克头上乱揉。那样不仅会扯痛他，可能还会把发丝和项链的细银链缠在一起。林克会很不愿意把打结的发团剪下来的，而且看起来Ruta警官也完全没有取下项链的想法。哪怕在洗澡的时候。

Ruta梳好林克的头发之后，再去梳自己的，重复刚刚的动作，只是更快一些。他把林克用一张干燥的毛巾包裹起来，然后把刚刚的湿毛巾自己用。林克紧紧地拉住毛巾的边缘，不让他的体温流失到浴室中。那也不能停下他的颤栗，他腿上还是湿的，而且还赤裸地暴露着。不久，Ruta带着迷人的微笑回来了，把那蓬松的毛巾扯了下来。Ruta警官走到林克身后，带着他回到了卧室。Ruta花了一些时间换下了床上的旧床单，换上了一床新的，然后引导着林克躺下。等林克一旦舒适之后，自己也跟着上来，跟林克一样一丝不挂。

林克递出他的双手，等着Ruta给他换手铐，把他栓在床上。但Ruta把他拉得更近一些，亲着他的额头。

“你对我太好了，林克。那么耐心，那么可爱。我能...给你一些东西么？作为你一直都乖乖的奖励？”

Ruta轻微地把他的右脸转向林克，就是他一开始抓伤的那边脸。但奖励是什么？Ruta会松开他的手么？！

林克尽力地保持冷静，一边点头低语，“好吧。”

Ruta警官没有换掉林克的手铐。相反，他轻推着林克躺下，然后自己跪在他的双腿之间。Ruta把毯子都裹在他们身边，围着林克做了一个小小的巢，让他暖和。林克把他的手臂和双手都放在可看见的地方，他们都轻轻地蜷曲在自己胸前。当温暖的双手抚摸着他的大腿将它们张得更开时，他也配合地闭上双眼。手指逗留着爱抚着他，也会轻轻捏他一些。它们温柔地抚摸着那些布满他大腿内侧的爱痕。不过一旦等它们满足后，它们就拿开了，然后Ruta小心地将林克的手握在手中。

林克只是小小地退缩了一下，不知道接下来会发生什么。当Ruta警官将他拷住的双手抬起时，他觉得可能Ruta会重新考虑一遍，然后又会把他拷在床上。但并不是。Ruta在他的双腿之间移动，像是在掏出了什么东西。钥匙清脆的响声让林克蓝色的眼睛飞快睁开，他看着Ruta插入了那小小的钥匙，解开了手铐。它们慢慢地打开了，就好像Ruta还是不是很信任他一样。但林克还是把手放在之前的位置一动不动。他现在可不敢反抗他的劫持者。这是信任的迹象，林克需要这个。

Ruta慢慢地嘴里呼出一口长长的气。

“你让我担心了，我可爱的林克。我还以为你肯定会再打我呢。”他用一只手盖住了林克的双眼，把钥匙藏起来。林克没有听到抽屉打开，或者钥匙掉在地面的声音。当Ruta拿开了他的手，他把双手都放在林克的胸前，将温暖抚摸进他赤裸的皮肤里。“这样不是更好么？现在，我们做爱的时候你就可以碰我，抱着我了。我一开始就想这样，但是...”

林克瞥见Ruta脸上那三条已经痊愈了的疤痕。强迫自己与警官对视，林克从来没那么小心过地举起他的左手。他慢慢又坚定地抬起手，落在了那受伤过的脸颊上，抚摸上面的伤疤。Ruta退缩了一小下，但还是伸出了手包裹住林克的。脸颊蹭向林克的手掌。

“哦林克，”他感叹，声音中充满了奇妙，眼睛紧闭着。“这感觉太美妙了。你的手是那么温暖又柔软。”

林克张开嘴想说些什么，蜂蜜般的眼睛睁开了一丝。林克很快就把话语吞了回去。Ruta挪动地更近，直到他们在林克的双腿间嵌在一起，紧张像弹簧一样挤压在林克的胃里。在这种时候，当Ruta警官这样从上向下地看着他，眼里闪烁着捕食者的微光，林克不知道接下来会发生什么。这正是Ruta的疯狂出现的时候，林克完全预料不到他会做的事情。

还好的是，Ruta疯狂的反应中没有任何的暴力。自从上次扼脖事件之后，最糟糕的事情也只是Ruta有一次太过用力地咬了他一边的乳头。那伤口都还在痛，尽管Ruta警官已经很好地清理伤口也涂上了某种药膏。林克只希望那不会留疤。林克把这个想法甩开，专注于取悦他的劫持者。林克露出了一个微笑，用他的拇指轻轻地擦过Ruta的脸颊，抚摸他。

“这的确感觉很好。”林克说着，微笑变得有些害羞。苦味在他的喉咙深处绽放，但他必须继续说。“你想...现在和我做爱么？”

一阵电流穿过了Ruta警官，将他们的手压向床上。他把林克的手翻过来，然后十指相扣。他躺下来，将他们的身体重合在一起，在林克的小腹摩擦。他呻吟着，落下的吻几乎让林克窒息—出于绝望的唇齿相交。林克闭上了他的眼睛，让自己的嘴和唇都柔软地接受，让Ruta肆意地掠夺他想要的。他的劫持者有点太激动了，用力地将他们的身体撞到一起几乎到疼痛。他们的牙齿不时碰到一起，林克贴着他发出痛叫。Ruta拉开这个吻，找到了在林克脖子旁熟悉的位置。他在柔软的皮肤上吻咬着，发出低吼和喘息。他的呼吸温暖了项链上细细的银链。

“在我们做爱时抱住我。用你的手环住我，让我感受你，亲爱的。这就是我一直想要的，感受你的手在我背上，你的身体在我身下。求你了，林克，求你了...”

林克照做了，在Ruta身下，用两只手腕环绕住Ruta抱住他。如果抱住了警官的脖子可能...对他不太有利，所以他选择这种方式。这在一定程度上满足了Ruta。在他身上牢牢坚实的体重随着他完全躺下压了下来。如果这是在你情我愿的前提下，会是令人愉悦的重量。Ruta背后的皮肤光滑又干净。林克将他的手指陷入那坚实的肌肉中，就如警官想要的那样。Ruta在林克的脖子处的呻吟声越发大声绵长，加速了他们身体间的摩擦。林克稳住了，哪怕他抬起他的腿环上Ruta警官，用大腿夹紧了他。一些在林克耳边的湿吻惊到了他，让他在紧拥中小跳了一下。

“我能拥有你么，亲爱的？请让我拥有你，你一直都是那么美妙，我只想让你感觉舒服。我在变好，对吧？请告诉我你想要我。”

林克在他们的紧拥中点点头，恳求道，“温柔点。”

Ruta从床头柜扯过润滑油。林克把头转开，不去看男人把手指润滑，不去看Ruta是怎么将自己的每节指关节推入进去。林克知道那双蜂蜜般的眼睛燃烧着欲火，灼热的目光盯着他。林克不会与那种疯狂饥渴的视线对视。当手指抽出，换成那沉重的阴茎推进他体内时，林克尽力不去咬到自己。

在生理上并没有像第一次那么难，但或许更多的是在心理上。林克一直到现在都在想着他的逃脱...但他还在这里。那该死条子—在他身上晃动着，大声呻吟着他的名字—在这三天里几乎没有让林克独处过。哪怕是上厕所也是被监视着，那是林克遭遇过最糟糕的人道羞辱。林克吞下苦味的记忆，像Ruta想要的那样抱着他。送给他的吊坠在Ruta胯部快速抽送时的拍打下一晃一晃的。林克畏缩着，有时是因为阴茎的开拓，有时是因为银制品打到了他的锁骨。

Ruta的一只手滑到了他们中间，抓住了林克柔软的阴茎，喘息道，“我可爱的林克，哦你是那么舒服。呣...啊林克，拜托为我射出来，让我拥有你。”

林克更紧地抱住Ruta的背，咬紧了他的牙齿。撸动着他的温暖手掌几乎让他感到疼痛。Ruta急着让他射出来，让他追上来。林克知道这是Ruta快要射了。他希望Ruta能明白自己并不是每一次都需要高潮，但这样的争执是无用的。有些时候他醒来时Ruta的手已经在爱抚他了，小心地探索着做什么会让他硬，做什么会让他呻吟和放松。那只更加剧了林克的恐惧，想着在那晚之前，Ruta就已经闯进过他的公寓，骚扰他。

嘴巴紧紧地贴在Ruta的肩膀上，林克吞下了呼吸中的抽气，当那进出的摩擦终于将他推上了顶峰。他射在了Ruta罪恶的手中，胯部在他们之间抽搐着，即使Ruta的冲刺依然没有停下。

一旦等他们身下的床停止摇动，Ruta重重地躺在他身上，林克睁开了眼睛。当Ruta射了，他不确定。他又变得汗津津了，股间一团糟，想要再洗一次澡。可这一天还很漫长，这可能不是他们今天的最后一发。林克看着天花板眨着眼，在他唇上Ruta温暖的肌肤，男人潮湿的头发让他发痒。林克现在就可以哭出来。Ruta和他完事的每一次他都想哭出来。但就像之前每一次一样，林克忍住了。他如果哭了Ruta警官会发作的，他不能让那发生。所以，林克用他的鼻子吸入一口长长的，缓慢的深呼吸，然后再用他的嘴吐出来。他冷静的呼吸吸引了Ruta的注意，警官一边在林克的脖边发出哼声，一边在他的赞美之词中亲吻他。

“刚刚真是太美妙了，亲爱的。你是那么美丽，对我那么好。我今晚会非常想你的。”

林克怂起他的肩膀，来止住Ruta的下一个吻。

“今-今晚？今晚怎么了？”

如果是其他人，林克可能不会多想Ruta的话。但...这个男人已经证明了他脑袋某个地方不正常，而且林克担心Ruta语气中不妙的征兆。

Ruta警官叹了口气，将一边手肘支在床上，撑起来看向林克的脸。林克没有马上与他对视，但当寂静在不停蔓延后他还是那样做了。

用他手指的关节抚摸着林克的脸，Ruta坦白，“好吧...我今晚必须要去工作，亲爱的。只有十二个小时，我保证，在我的轮班结束之后我立马就回家。我真不想让你一个人，但...”

Ruta看上去快哭了，林克摇了摇头，握住了Ruta在他脸颊上的手。

“没-没事的，希多。我会没事的。我会等着你回家，我就在这里。当我再醒来的时候...你已经到家了。”林克强迫自己脸上露出一个微笑，想要把Ruta代入到那画面中。“然后，我们会在一起。我会想你，但我会没事的。”

“噢，”Ruta警官发出感叹，将他们脸颊贴在一起磨蹭。“我真希望我不用过去。我喜欢我的工作，我真的喜欢。但它就要把我们分开，我的小可爱，我很抱歉。”

“没事的，”林克重复道。他的心在他的胸口下狂跳着，但他维持自己的镇定。“在你期望着回家的时候，时间会飞快地过去的。只是...在你离开的时候叫醒我，这样我就可以吻你道晚安了。”

他几乎说成了“道别”，但林克不需要Ruta注意到他的兴奋。今晚。今晚他将会逃脱。他应该等一个小时左右，确保Ruta警官已经离开了，没有潜伏在周围，像这是个陷阱一样。但Ruta对于离开的不情愿和悲哀看起来都很真诚。这个男人给林克的印象，不像是善于隐藏自己真实感情的人。在这场绑架之前他就没有好好地藏住对林克的感情，所以说...

林克稳住自己，将他的头向前抬，亲了一下Ruta警官的脸颊。他的下半身和屁股为这个动作发出抗议，但他必须让这个协议达成。当他躺回去时，Ruta睁大着闪闪发光的双眼看着他。林克觉得可能是警官的眼睛反射的吊坠的光，但他也不是很确定。

舔着他的嘴唇，Ruta一开始点了下头，然后又点了几下。林克露出一个微笑作为鼓励。

“好吧，亲爱的，既然你觉得你一个人没事的话...我不想离开你。你要知道，没有你的每一秒都是煎熬。”

林克也点了点头，轻啄了一下Ruta的另外一边脸颊。

“我们为什么不睡一小会儿呢？”林克建议。他甚至都把手从Ruta背上拿开，拍了拍床。“来这里，抱着我。一切都会好的，放心吧。”

Ruta警官就像林克建议的那样躺下了，但不是在床上。他把头放在林克的胸上，手臂贴着林克的腰。林克不在乎。他太激动太紧绷了，根本睡不着。他在Ruta身下躺了好几个小时，有些地方开始发疼。哪怕林克口干了，非常地想要水，他也不在乎。这些都不重要了。现在，林克专注于保持冷静，思考他的计划。

他需要把Ruta的疯狂算进他的逃跑计划里。Ruta警官是不可能就这样把他留在这里的。门和窗户肯定是锁住的，而且都是用从林克这边打不开的方式锁着。Ruta得是一个傻瓜才会觉得林克不会试图逃走。林克躺在他瞌睡的劫持者身下，他不止一次地看着从通风窗那里，照耀在他身上的阳光光束。

他有瘦到可以穿过那窗户么？上面没有铁栏，没有关上窗户的东西，除了在里面的锁，没有什么能把这扇窗关紧。林克真的不想像僵尸从坟墓里爬出来那样，从那扇窗里爬出去...但这也不是不可能的。要逃跑的话，他还需要偷一些衣服。Ruta可能会把他关在这个屋子里，但他不可能把所有东西都移除。Ruta的抽屉和衣柜都会被他洗劫。找点钱也可以，但那是逃跑计划的下一阶段的事情了。林克深深地呼吸着，像是他睡着了一样，然后继续思考他的下一个问题。

有了衣服和一个可行的逃脱通道...他要去哪里？林克第一个想的是去敲Ruta上面那家人的门，但他不想再把无辜的人扯进来了。Ruta可能会跑到他邻居那里，去问他的下落。一旦等他发现林克跑掉之后，男人肯定会变得异常神经。在他疯狂的搜寻中，可能会对任何遇到的人做出可怕的事情来。

林克丢掉了那个想法。很不幸他不知道自己到底在哪儿。他会在夜晚逃跑，所以跑到商店里也不是选项之一。他必须得小心。他引起的任何嫌疑都会被报告到警察局，正好回到了Ruta的影响范围之内。想到这里林克的心猛跳了一下。不。他不能这么想。一切都会顺利的，他的计划不会出任何问题。穿好衣服。找到出口，实在万不得已的话只能走通风窗。找个电话。打给盖农。

兴奋和期待让林克疲惫不堪，迷迷糊糊地开始睡着了。但在Ruta离开床时，他又惊醒过来。他从没有离开很久，林克只有一次跟他一起用过厕所，还有给他洗澡。又回到床上，林克躺在那里，放松又舒缓，允许Ruta随心所欲地抚摸他。时间到了接近日落的时候，Ruta警官的双手和嘴变得比之前更加绝望地在林克身上留下痕迹。林克闭上眼睛不去看着一切，快速回答Ruta用那狂躁又疯狂的声音问他的任何问题。

现在玩的这个游戏变得比以往更加容易了。林克知道自由就近在咫尺。多给Ruta一些甜头又有什么关系呢？林克等待着，在Ruta穿制服的时候，做出乖巧的样子。他曾经说过男人穿着制服的样子非常迷人。现在，林克几乎都不能说服自己向Ruta那边看。当一切都完成后，男人睁大了那双悲伤的眼睛看着他。Ruta目光移向了放在床头柜的那双皮革手铐。林克也看向了它们，然后朝Ruta露出绝望的表情。

“求求你，”他轻轻地说。“求求你不要拷住我的手。我可能会需要用厕所，或者万一我在睡觉的时候把毯子踢到地板上怎么办？你不会在这里帮我的，希多。请不要把我绑起来。求你了。”

林克这辈子都没有那么用力地恳求过。那些灼烧着他眼球的泪水都是真实的。如果Ruta像第一天和第二天那样把他捆在床上...林克不知道他该怎么逃脱。Ruta肯定会把任何钥匙都带在身上的，而林克也没有时间去找皮革手铐上的突破口。在他呆在这里的时期，它们从来没有露出任何缺口，十二个小时可能都不够去制造一个缺口。林克爬到了床边，坐在他的膝盖上，盯着他的劫持者。

“求你了，希多。不要那样丢下我。”

Ruta内心挣扎了一会儿，先是脸因为愤怒而扭曲，接着又被悲伤代替。赌上一切，林克抬起双手放在了Ruta的胸膛上。他的制服被熨地很整洁，十分地衬他。黑色让他看上去十分迷人，哪怕他的嘴唇在他思考的时候扭曲着。林克低下头，放在他的双手之间。他必须跪起来，身子前倾才能做到这个动作，但他现在什么都愿意做。

林克的肩膀耸动一下，然后又一下，他的思绪在疯狂地寻找出路。在Ruta看来，他好像只是为了手铐的事情哭泣。林克抽泣着，咬住了他内颊的软肉想控制住自己。太过了，Ruta可能不会觉得他是真诚的。温暖的双手扶住了他的后脑勺，然后拇指抚摸着林克下巴下面的弧度，将他抬起头来。在Ruta无声的命令中，一些泪水从林克的眼里流出。那双金色的眼睛看着泪水流过他脸颊留下的咸湿痕迹，这个细小的动作没有逃过林克的注意。

“求求你，”他再次恳求。“求你不要。”

Ruta的表情破碎了一些，他俯下身去亲吻林克，将他的泪水蹭走。

“不，不，别哭林克，我的小可爱，嘘....”Ruta的手抱着他的后脑勺，亲掉他的眼泪。“别哭。我不会把你锁在床上。我不会。”

“真的？”林克吸了下鼻子。“你不会？”

Ruta摇摇头，然后重新站直了身子。他在床边转过身，去拿起了链接着那副皮革手铐中间的金属环。林克的心坠下了。

“只有这些，my sweet，我知道在我不在的时候你不会伤害自己的。这样你还是可以起来，可以到浴室。我知道你只戴着这些也会安全的。”

心掉到了他肚脐后面，林克咬住下唇，点了点头。现在和Ruta争论是毫无意义的。但这比被栓到床上要好。他用膝盖爬向了Ruta所在的地方，递出他的手腕。环住它们的光滑皮革像是在灼烧一样。皮革的舌头穿过迷你扣发出的刺耳声音让林克发抖。终于，小小的锁和小小的钥匙发出的咔哒声震聋了林克的耳朵。Ruta将钥匙藏在了他胸前的口袋里，然后用他的手握住了林克的。

时间在一分一秒地过去，但Ruta却一言不发地站在这里。心已经变成了好几片，林克抬头看了他一眼，泪水依然在他眼里打转。在林克看向他时，Ruta的脸上流露出一丝情绪。Ruta放开了他的手，但抬起一只手擦掉了一滴流下的眼泪。在林克无声地哭泣中，Ruta弯下了腰，捕获了他颤抖的嘴唇。哦，对，他答应过的晚安吻。林克的胃剧烈地翻腾着，他都担心自己会不会是生病了。接着Ruta站起来，退后了一步。他的脸仍旧一片空白，像是把内心的开关关掉了。

“我很快就会回家，my love。等我。”

当Ruta离开后，林克仍然还是跪在床中。眼睛缓缓的闭上，林克的耳朵还残留着前门打开后，又再次锁上的声音。Ruta的脚步声渐渐难以听到，汽车引擎的隆隆声响起，然后又慢慢消失。公寓依然包围着林克，现在连热度都在从身上流失。在他上面的地面之上，钟声响了九下。外面一片漆黑，夜晚的凉意变得更加浓稠。

林克吸入一个呼吸。又一个。然后又一个，直到他哭得喘不过气。他蜷缩成一团，在他被绑在一起的手腕间嚎哭着。这是三天里第一次他让自己哭出来。他跳过了啜泣，直接到了哭嗝，抽泣的力度之大，几乎让他作呕。

“该死的，”他哽咽着。“该死的。”

林克举起被捆的双手，把它们砸向床上。

“该死的！”他吼出来，尖锐又破碎。

Ruta的邻居是没可能听到这些了。那人肯定要么是老了要么是聋了，鉴于他从来没有抱怨过Ruta在他身上时的那些咆哮。林克用他的嘴呼吸来喘息。即使是这个动作，在他的不时抽泣下也变得很难。林克的膝盖慢慢地从身下滑下去，直至他卧躺在床上。他把脸藏在毯子里，让它吸走他所有的眼泪。他把自己哭干，然后在那里躺了一段时间。

在他这样做的时候，他想要改动他的计划来应对这新的窘境。但他的脑袋现在是一团浆糊，太多的东西崩腾在他的头脑里，让他不能正常思考。所以，林克回忆起盖农低沉的声音，回忆起盖农冷静地教他怎么去解开手铐的束缚，怎么用任何足够长的东西去勒住劫持者的脖子。他记得他被蒙住眼睛练习这个的时候盖农是怎么让他保持冷静的。盖农把他绑在一把椅子上，一个袋子套着他的头，头因为之前盖农将他转了几圈还有些晕。他透过头罩哭了小会儿，但盖农一直都陪着他。

“我在这儿，”他在林克被绑的椅子的后上方说着。“我就在这儿，林克。你可以做到的。冷静下来，放你自己出去。”

用力地吸了下鼻子，林克转过他的头，吸了口气。

“我会的，”他喃喃道。“我会的。我可以做到。我可以的。”

林克花了几分钟，只是用来喘气。他翻过身来仰躺着，手在他的胸上，呼吸一直延伸到他肺里的最深处。每一次呼吸都松开了他体内乱窜的恐慌，和由Ruta绑住了他的双手带来的紧张。还有一线希望。虽然不是绝对能行，但也并非不可能。当林克睁开他的双眼，最后的眼泪流下他泛红的脸颊。公寓跟他开始哭的时候一样安静。暖气片从通风窗下方打开，填充着这个房间一丝温暖。林克会一直等到十点的钟声响起。然后，他会起来，开始这个极为痛苦的过程。他躺在那里算着他的步骤，集中精神。试图破坏手铐。衣服。如果能找到钱的话更好。先去看前门。然后是通风窗。跑到安全的地方。打给盖农。他重复着这些一遍又一遍，眼睛干涩，直到地面上远方的钟声响了十次。最后呼吸一口，林克睁开他的眼睛，盯着天花板。

“我可以做到的，”他重复着，声音里没有呜咽或颤抖。

坐起来，林克把手铐举在他面前。Ruta走前把床头灯开着的，林克在床上向它跳过去。他在黄色的灯光下斜视着手铐中间的金属环。是焊死的。苦笑一声，林克暂时放弃了这一步，站了起来。他的眼睛扫视着地板，看有没有那种铁线或者铁丝做的陷阱。他不会觉得Ruta会做这样的事。或许不是为了伤害林克，而是为了留住他。林克没有看到这样的东西，但他还是轻轻地踩着脚步穿过了公寓。

客厅就和餐室一样昏暗，餐室是和厨房连在一起的。他们在黑暗中几乎是寒冷的。林克打开了灯，听到了某处保险丝的嗡嗡声。Ruta看起来没有多少财产，但林克还是会在几个地方搜刮藏起来的现金，一旦等他找到了逃跑的出口之后。沙发垫会是他的第一个目标，然后就是Ruta放在厨房对面墙上的书架上的书。他可能是那种会把秘密现金藏到全是灰尘的书页的那种人。他在多年之前也这样干过。在遇到盖农之前。在那些回忆把他带偏之前，林克穿过房间，盯着前门看。

门的这边起码有五把以上的锁。门上拴着一些金属片，从这边看，上面没有任何锁的装置，显得它更明显了。林克怀疑那里是从外面锁起来的。他环顾公寓。如果这里原先是洗衣间或者储藏室，而不是公寓的话，那就说的通了。这里的地面都是混凝土的—没有硬木或者地毯盖在上面。只有一些旧地毯，用来驱赶寒冷。如果发生火灾，通风窗或许不是有效的逃生出口。这对住在这里的任何人来说都是有害的。林克一度考虑过引发火灾，希望吸引消防队的注意，来营救他。可是...如果没人及时地报告火灾的话，他可能会被烧死的。林克坚决地把那个方案扔掉，开始在Ruta的客厅里找钱。

当他搜刮完一片区域后，他都确保把一切放回原位。在最糟糕的情节里，最糟糕的情节就是他没有逃脱，他也不能让Ruta发现他尝试过。这会严重损害这三天来林克建立起来的信任，还会危害将来的行动。所以，林克一边保持冷静，一边检查沙发底下和塞在书柜里的书。他找到了一点美元，够用来打一两次公共电话了。或许，如果他能招到一辆出租车，司机没有因为他奇怪的衣服而马上拒载他的话，他就可以进去。等他们到了之后，盖农肯定会很愿意付计程车费的。林克很快将之置之脑后，未来的问题不值得浪费他的时间。地面之上的钟声敲了十一下，林克加快了他的下一步。

他放弃了从门口逃脱。他试图过解开所有他这边的锁，但大门却丝毫没有让步。他也找不到可以打开铰链销的工具，所以他只能挪到了下一步。林克小心地翻找着Ruta的衣服，在找到了他曾经丢失的一些衣物时愣了一会儿。当然Ruta会留着它们，可能是准备收集林克的衣物，一旦等他被抓住之后就可以给他穿了...林克打了个寒战，继续搜找更暖和的衣服。Ruta只偷了他的内衣和有蕾丝的衣服。这些现在都帮不了他。

很难接受衬衫，他选出了一条毛衣。至少会让他保暖，即使他手绑成这样穿着会很可笑。林克也从Ruta的抽屉里抽出一条短裤。林克几乎都可以把它当裤子穿了。最后，他拿了袜子，然后尴尬地穿在了他的脚上。鞋他就不穿了，毕竟Ruta的鞋码要比他的大太多。钱在他的口袋里，林克坐在床上，毛衣堆在他旁边。在试图爬过通风窗之前，还有一件事情他必须要做。如果有必要，他会把自己的血肉扯下来，但他一定要穿过那扇小小的窗户。

他把头向前低，手臂甩到后面去，林克咕哝着，抓住了项链的扣子。他在这样做时，呼吸加重，血液在他的脸上堆积。但它必须要去下来。他不会戴着这个逃脱，即使它或许可以交换到援助。戴着它意味着太多了，林克一边咬住牙齿，一边与它挣扎。当钩子从他的拇指指甲间滑走时，他发出了一些绝望的叫声。它甚至刺进了指甲里，林克必须得停下。

他不觉得自己在流血。他坐在那儿休息了一刻，手臂依然在他的头上。一旦等他的脸色恢复，他低下头又试了一次。双眼紧闭着，牙齿几乎磨碎，当他终于把项链脱下时，林克几乎哭出来。它从他的脖子上取下来，哗啦啦地落到地板上。他想要把它踢开，但这样的动作对他毫无意义。摆脱了其中一条枷锁，林克将毛衣套过他的头，然后考虑窗户的事。

Ruta的卧室里没有椅子。林克进军了厨房偷了一把，放在了窗户底下。他担心暖气片会碰到木头，但如果这个鬼地方冒烟了，他才不在乎。向上爬，林克担心他会不会还是太矮了，够不到窗户。他的双手还是绑在一起的，会更难让他把自己拉上去。他想过把毛衣脱下来，但还是觉得厚重的布料会或许会帮助他溜出去。金属可能不会像刮伤他皮肤那样刮住毛衣。再说，没有它外面实在是太冷了。林克与窗锁搏斗着，必须要用他的手掌根使劲儿推它，才能把它打开。最终，在林克的一声惊叹中，它被啪地打开了。当林克把窗户推开，吹来的第一股新鲜空气几乎让他发痛。林克把头伸到窗外去，只为了吸入更多。地面上的钟声敲响了十二次，宣告了午夜的降临。

林克的头伸地直直的，眼睛看着他的奖励，一边打量着窗户。它应该是可以完全打开的，林克还是把他的手拍在玻璃上来确保这一点。一旦当窗户完全打开后，林克吸入了一个深呼吸。当他意识到自己可能塞不出去时，林克的心猛烈的一跳。他很娇小，对，但这扇窗户也太小了...在椅子上拖着袜子挪动着，林克把前臂支撑在内墙的混凝土上，然后跳起来。

混凝土无情地夹痛他的皮肤。林克的肩膀和上背部分几乎立即就痛了起来，肌肉因为体重在颤抖。但他还是想一次过。尝试更多次只会让他更虚弱疲惫。为了适应手臂，毛衣几乎从身上脱掉，林克将他被绑的手臂伸向窗户外面，在外面的破烂杂碎中费力地爬着。尘土顺着水渠落下来，他希望没有玻璃碎片在里面。现在的任何划伤都无关紧要，但他还是最好避免受伤。林克的手臂伸出了窗户外，他的胸口被毛衣露了出来，承受着粗糙混凝土的冲击。那刮得他要命，在他身上到处留下红色的伤痕和刮伤。但他的手肘都在公寓外面，林克踢动着腿，躯干紧贴着墙壁。他攀住窗框奋力向上扭动着。窗框是金属的，还生锈了，在他的胸口上增添更多的刮伤。

“拜托，”他喘息着，扭动时双手拍打着混凝土的水渠。“拜托。”

跨越生锈的窗框，林克一寸寸地从窗户里扭出来。在他的肚子刮过金属时，几乎让他发出一声歇斯底里的笑声。目前来看，他得用上他的脚来把自己放出去。方形的框架紧紧地卡住他的胯和臀部。林克的腿在公寓内踢来踢去，其余的部分在寒冷的室外挣扎。在这里耗得越久，寒冷就会削掉越多他的力气。

附近某处的一道闪电闪过，雷声也紧跟着闪电响起。林克悲鸣着，努力把自己从窗户里拔出来。金属越来越深地咬进他的皮肤，把他割伤，一直到他流血。林克发出一声绝望的哭叫，死死的攀住外墙的砖块。他已经出来地够多，把手臂直直地撑在窗框下的砖块上。可这样的角度，让更多的窗框上部切进林克的背后。闪电又一次在头上闪过，逐渐浓稠的空气是留给他的警告。

“拜托！”

在最后一次，背上可怕的擦刮之后，林克的胯从窗户里啪地抽出来。他躺在那里喘息哭泣，大腿紧贴着金属。一开始，他不相信他做到了。但从肩膀后回头看了一眼，他真的自由了。滚烫的泪珠从他的眼里流下，林克忍住了抽泣，一边把剩下的部分从窗户里扭出来。血液沾在了金属上，当林克站起来，他的整个背部都被痛苦点燃。都不重要了。这些刮伤，这些淤青，还有他体内的痛楚...这些都不重要了。

林克把窗户踢关上，听到了玻璃破裂的声音，然后转向了他身后的混凝土墙。往下看向水渠，雾气润湿了他的头发，飞进他的眼睛里，他看见了一个固定在水泥地里的铁梯子。当林克握住它时，油漆镀过的铁条在他的手中冰凉，梯蹬陷入他的足弓中。往上每一步都刺激了他背部的刮伤。凉爽的夜雨让他脸上的泪水和汗水变冰凉。

林克到达到了街面上，一时间不能站稳。外面的世界寒冷又空旷，只有大路上的煤气路灯忽明忽灭。林克踉踉跄跄地走向马路牙子。他认不出来最近的十字路口，也不知道这是哪里。重重地呼吸着，艰难地吞咽一口，林克先是向左看，然后又向右看。两边都是一样的陌生。他必须继续走。他往左边迈步，脚上袜子几乎立即就被泡湿了。

在大雨真正开始下起来之前，他把毛衣往下拉，盖住了他流血的胸口和背。这样会让他保暖，就像他计划的那样。林克最开始沿着街走，希望能有什么能冒出来。一个酒吧。正在回家的路人。什么都行，只要不是条子。他走到了一个街区，然后加速地走进下一个，然后开始全速奔跑。终于在第四个街区外停了下来，他找到了一个靠近巴士站的收费电话。他飞速跑过去，在雨中打了一滑，但根本不在乎添在他肚子上的新淤青。

差点把他找到的零钱都洒出来，往机器里投钱时，林克的呼吸变得狂乱又急促。他差一点拨错了号码。因为大雨，他的冻僵的食指发着抖，林克拨下了其中一个他熟练于心的号码。如果没有接通的话，他还有钱可以再打一次电话。他最先打的俱乐部电话，它应该还开着的。现在还没到凌晨两点，不会的。他最后听到的是午夜的钟声。林克把湿冷的听筒紧贴在脸颊上，忍住不发出哭声。他快自由了。快回家了。

拨向俱乐部的等待接听铃声响了又响。还在继续响。林克用他泛红的眼睛盯着雨夜。没人接起电话。没人听到酒吧下面响起的电话。挂断了通话，林克吞下他提到嗓子眼的心脏，然后将他最后的硬币投进了机器。他拨打了盖农市中心顶层公寓的电话，手指发抖得更加厉害了。他的最后手段是找一辆马车，把他送到市中心去。他知道房子的名字，希望司机会...

“喂？”

心脏猛地停下，林克屏住了呼吸。

“你们这堆操蛋玩意最好打电话给我是有新进展，他妈的三天，连林克的一根头发都没找到。说话，他妈的，否则我—”

“Gan，”林克从齿缝里叫出。这是他哽咽的喉咙里唯一能发出的声音了。

电话那头安静了，静电的沙沙声几乎让林克发聋。

“林克？”

林克咬住嘴唇，止住那些糟糕的哭声，努力说出话来。他很冷，独自一个人，而且背后的疼痛让他发晕。他昏沉沉地贴着收费电话，发出一声小小地抽泣。

“Gan，求求你，我...”

“告诉我你在哪里，”盖农近乎在喊叫。“告诉我街道名字。附近的店口。林克！林克，告诉我你在哪儿！”

颤栗着，林克让听筒继续贴在他脸上。巴士站附近有一个街角。林克透过他的泪水和大雨看见了它。

“巴士站，”他呜咽着。“卢卡斯北街16号。”

通话中，林克听到盖农对公寓里的某个人咆哮。一阵骚乱占满了通话，林克大声地深吸一口气，以为线路断掉了。但一旦等所有的喊声都平息下来，盖农在那儿，像是他们抱着彼此时，低下头亲吻着林克的头顶。

“我马上就来。现在车在下面等我，甜心。躲在视线之外，直到你看到我。我来接你，林克。你知道了么？”

林克的下巴颤抖着，但他还是勉强说出了句“知道了。”

“我现在要挂了。我爱你。”

林克心碎了一点。他不想挂电话，不想又回到一个人。可他知道现在那样是不可能的。林克的胃里翻腾着，他吸入一个破碎的呼吸。

“我也爱你，Gan。请快一点。外面在下雨，我好冷。”

林克紧攥手中的听筒，它发出嘎吱吱的抗议声。但他一直握到盖农挂断了电话。电话刺耳的挂断音不断响起，但他拒绝放下它。冷风吹过，带走林克泡湿的脚，湿润的肩膀上的温度。他环顾周围，找一个地方躲起来，就像盖农说的那样。Ruta随时都有可能会经过，现在就有可能会看见他。

林克带着极大的不情愿放下了电话，蹒跚地走近了两栋建筑间的小巷子里。希望今晚没人或者没什么东西已经占领这个空间。他已经没有力气去打架了。肩膀贴着墙壁，林克在等待时双手抱拳放在胸前。寒冷试图将他拽到他脚下肮脏的混凝土上，但墙壁支撑着他。从寒冷和大雨中的疼痛渗入林克的膝盖和脚趾，直至他感觉不到它们。但他还是站着，在视野之外，等待着。

一辆车驶来，但林克不知道那是不是真实的。他不确定那是谁的车。所以他继续呆在暗处，他的视野不断模糊。车右侧的后门忽然打开。林克表情震惊，睁大了眼睛看着他的甜心从那辆车里走出。盖农往周围看了一眼，另一辆车驶来停在他身后。四个男人下车守在盖农周围，等待指令。盖农的司机还有另一辆车的司机依然留在他们的位置，如果需要准备随时发车。

林克艰难地吞咽一口，磕磕碰碰地向前走，走到人行道上。一些盖农周围的手下最先注意到他，然后立马从腰间抽出枪指向他，准备向他开枪。林克愣在原地了一会儿，他们才认出他来。盖农睁大着眼睛看向他，从头看到脚。可能他不知道先看哪里才好。盖农的手下放下了他们的武器。林克向车子迈了一步。又一步。然后他开始跑。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：林克需要一些TLC【Tender Loving Care，温柔的关爱】。阅读愉快！
> 
> 译者：毕设没完，我还是回来了，以后会持续更新，不会丢下了。欢迎捉虫，阅读愉快！

林克醒来，上面是熟悉的天花板。身下是熟悉的床。熟悉的男人在一旁抱着他。林克第一眼看到的是眼前的盖农，还有大大的黑眼圈在他眼睛底下。他没有被吓到，也没有叫出来。他几乎不记得他是怎么到这里的，全身都是纱布，还有吗啡带来的麻醉感。医生和盖农的影像在林克的记忆中模模糊糊。林克和盖农上的那辆车直接把他们带到了那儿，林克没有任何反抗。绷带和吗啡愉悦的麻痹感已经说明了一切，他正需要这样的治疗。这些都是真实的，他真的逃脱了。

林克举起手，发现皮革手铐已经不在上面了，他颤动的呼吸使床有些晃动。盖农立即就醒来了，抓住他的手。林克睁大了眼睛看向他。盖农粗大的手指关节温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，让他冷静下来。疼痛随着最后一打止痛针渐渐消失的药效而跟来，恰到好处的疼痛，让他知道他是醒着的。这不是一场梦。他在被绑架的时候梦到过盖农。他梦到他的甜心，然后又在地狱中醒来。林克握住盖农的手腕。骨头在他的手下作响，但盖农任由他握住。

“我在这里，”他缓慢地说。“我在这儿，林克。你在我的公寓。”

林克微小地点了头，将他的脸颊更用力地贴向盖农的触碰。

盖农在林克旁边挪地更近一些，问道，“你还记得什么？你记得上车的时候么？医生包扎你的时候？”

用力地吞咽一口，林克摇了摇头。他记得他从剃刀般的尖锐中逃脱出来。但其他的...他发誓他在小巷中睡着了，等着盖农的车出现。那寒冷，那冰雨，还有精疲力尽，让他记不清后来的事了。林克颤栗着试图往盖农那边挪一些，靠向那暖暖的热源。盖农伸出一根手指按在他的胸口来停住他的动作。

“你会加重伤口的。我一直都在不时地给你翻身，让你背后的伤能休息下。但现在先不要侧睡。”

“Gan，我...”林克吞咽了几次，试图消除他喉咙里的哽咽。“我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。”

盖农用手肘撑起来一些，看着林克。林克依然紧紧地握住盖农的手腕，他也没有放手的意愿。

“你没有做错任何事，林克。这都不是你的错。”

林克努力地控制住他脸上的表情，盖农俯身下来，在他的前额上留下一个吻。在和Ruta警官一起时，他必须要坚强，不退缩。但是现在...他只想哭。尽管很不想在盖农面前哭出来，但反正哭声已经从他口中漏出了。盖农只是抱着他，在他颤抖的时候嘘声安慰着他。

“现在把那些都丢在一边吧，”盖农对他喃喃道。“我们最终会谈这件事的。但现在，不要去想。已经结束了。”

“我很抱歉，”林克一遍遍地在被咬裂的嘴唇间重复着。他抬起头来，对上了盖农疲惫的双眼。“为这所有的一切。”

盖农叹气，抚摸着林克的刘海。

“我一直在怪我自己，甜心。在你告诉我有人闯进你公寓的那天，我不该让你回去。如果我把你送到这里，这一切都不会发生。”

林克摇头，想告诉盖农他没有任何错。但盖农严肃的目光让他合上了嘴。

“我该知道那疯条子一旦知道他被禁止入内后会发疯。我在那天本该可以改变这一切，林克，我本可以做得更好。但我没有。”

盖农用拇指擦掉林克眼睛下的泪水。他的表情十分严峻，林克认出来那是愤怒的表情。林克放开盖农的手腕，也去抚摸着盖农的脸颊。他怀念他们这样一起在床上的时候，枕头和被单上都是他们的味道。林克回了盖农一个易碎的微笑，想要抚平一些他的愤怒。这正是他预料到的那种安静的暴怒。盖农对着林克纤细的手腕内侧叹了口气。他明亮的眼睛闭上了，愁怒扭曲了他的嘴唇。

“我...这辈子都没有这么愤怒过。那是不少的怒火。但从来不是针对你的。我希望你知道这点。在你失踪之后，我就一直在崩溃的边缘，或许已经崩溃了。“绿宝石的眼睛睁开了一点，流露出隐约可见的一丝绿色。“是那条子抓走了你，对么？我想要知道在我给你晚安吻的那晚到现在之间发生的所有事情。但不是现在，最终我会知道的。现在至少确认是他。”

心卡在喉咙里，林克在这样的盛怒下合上双眼，然后点头。

盖农在林克的眼睑处低哼了一声，弯下身子又在他额头上亲了一下。

“我想也是。这就是我需要知道的全部，甜心。谢谢你。”

一份苦涩开始蔓延在他的喉咙深处，林克问道，“你要对他做什么？”

盖农的眼睛依然半睁着，冷静又镇定。哦，对，这就是那种可怕的愤怒，那种林克更害怕的怒火，比盖农暴怒时把桌椅像便宜木片一样砸碎的那种愤怒还要恐怖。盖农通过鼻腔吸了一口气。在苏醒之后，林克第一次发现盖农的胡须已经留得有多长，他的头发有多乱，像是他一直不停用手指去拨弄过一样。林克伸手去抚摸盖农乱糟糟的胡子，抚平了一些他狂乱的鬃毛。盖农在这样的关怀下发出哼声，让林克任意触摸。在林克的手放回盖农的手臂上后，他才开口。他小臂的皮肤赤裸着，林克也抚摸着上面粗糙的体毛。

“我有过一些想法。”盖农含糊地说。

林克的胃部犯起了酸水。他还记得那个穿着黑西装戴着金袖口，死在沙发后面的男人。被Ruta警官杀死的男人。在寻找他的期间还有其他人死去么？Ruta在那晚还杀了另外其他人么？盖农一直都试图让毒品，死亡，生意之类的一切通通远离林克。尽管林克知道他甜心的脑袋里在酝酿着死亡。他很犹豫要不要说出这话，但他不想要更多的死亡笼罩着他了。盖农不会懂的，他跟死亡熟悉地像是老情人一样。但林克不想要这样。

“我…我不想再有人死了。”

盖农把嘴唇抿成一条线。

“杀了他并不是列单上排名最前的。再此之前还有几件事情需要打勾。”

林克摇头，手指在盖农衬衫的前襟弯曲。

“不，我-我不想那样。伤害他也不能挽回这一切。就…你能让他走开么？把他送到别的地方去，这样他就再也不会回来了？求你了Gan，求你别杀他。”

眼睛跳动，盖农咬牙切齿地说，“你怎么可以说出这种话？对他仁慈？他活该遭受折磨。”

林克摇着头，把盖农拉得更近一些。盖农一开始有些反抗，但在林克抓住他衬衫的拳头的扯动下，他终于翻身过来更近一些。林克面对着他，哪怕之前盖农说过“不要侧躺”。他还是需要这样的亲近。林克的手臂环过盖农，攀到他的背上，将他们紧紧贴在一起。他的指甲可能划破了盖农的衬衫，可能会在背后留下红痕。林克不在乎。

“求求你，”他恳求着，脸颊紧压在盖农的锁骨上。“已经够了。只要让他走开就可以了。拜托。我只想让所有的这一切都走开，就像从来没有发生过一样。别杀他。”

没有用来支撑的那只手臂滑到了林克的后脑勺。盖农的手指梳着他散下的头发，在他的头皮上揉着圈。一个小小的微笑挂上了林克的嘴唇。哦他太想这个男人了。这让林克都不记得在他逃脱之后他们有没有互相亲吻过。可能他们有过，但他想不起来了。林克扭动着直到盖农放开，让他把头抬起来。林克抬起他的脸来，明显在索求一个吻，然后盖农低下头来给了他。盖农照他的想法轻推着头的角度，将他们的嘴契在一起。一开始这是一个温和的吻，直到林克开始扯动盖农的衬衫来催促他。

林克呻吟着主导着他们的吻，带着一些狂乱，直至盖农接管了一切。盖农又轻推林克让他平躺下，继续给予林克他想要的。他一边确保自己没有压在林克身上，一边撑在他身上。盖农的左手陷入床中，右手紧紧地固定住林克的头。盖农全心全意地吻着林克，像是要将他对林克的思念和担忧全部揉进吻里。林克饥渴地接受着它们，想起他有多频繁地依靠对盖农思念来度过那些痛苦的折磨。林克在喘息时从亲吻中分开，将盖农抱地甚至更紧了。

“我每天都在想你。我会梦到你，然后醒来却是他。我真的好想你，我为这一切都感到抱歉。”

“这不是你的错，”盖农提醒他。他躺回到他的一边，但继续用手指绕着林克的头发。“我也想你。我在第二天早上来接你去购物，却看到我的手下死在了你的公寓。我马上就怀疑是那个条子干的，但…”

“但？”

皱起眉头，盖农继续说，“我们知道他属于哪个警局，知道他的名字。但当我们在俱乐部那头的警局查到他登记的地址后，发现他的住址是在几个街区外的空公寓。在调查地更深之后，发现公寓是属于他名下的，但他并不住在那里。那个时候我就几乎确定是他了。我们找不到他的任何线索。这样的话，我们也无法找到你。他要么是个疯了的古板老实人，要么就是个极其善于藏匿的家伙。”

“两者都有一点，我觉得，”林克插了一句，脸上的微笑没什么幽默感。“我们当时在一个地下公寓里。他的门是像俱乐部里的那种。有很多锁还有…其他东西。离我打电话的地方只有几个街区远，但我不记得地址了。”

盖农把林克的一些发丝梳到他的耳后，低沉地低语，“别再担心那些了。我会处理好所有事的。”

“不准杀人，”林克提醒，毫不畏惧盖农更加凌厉的目光。“不许。”

“我会考虑的。”

林克叹了口气，给这次谈话打上句号。即使现在，只是一想到Ruta也会让他恐惧又恶心，但他不想再有任何人死去了。他知道盖农可以不用杀戮就能让一些人消失。林克挪了挪他的背，准备把这些都放在一边，好好地休息个一两个小时。他从没有这么疲惫过，哪怕是他睡在浴缸里的那几个晚上都没有。盖农用鼻子擦着林克的前额，林克还是抬起他的下巴对上盖农的双眼。

“我为你感到非常骄傲。我想让你知道这点。”

“…好吧？”

盖农喷出一声轻笑，亲着他的太阳穴。

“你最终会被放出来的。在找到你之前我绝不会罢休。但你自己救了自己。虽然你被什么东西给划得稀惨，但你还是逃出来了。我只能想象你经历了什么，你是怎么对付他的。”盖农用手指关节上下抚摸着林克另一边的脸颊。“所以，我为你感到骄傲。”

林克把脸蹭向盖农弯曲的指节，用嘴唇轻轻刷过它们。它们闻和尝起来都有枪火的味道。林克好奇盖农是不是最近对某人开过枪了。他希望没有。

“我一直想着你，”他向着盖农的手指喃喃道。“他昨晚一离开，我就在想你和我的计划。我必须要等到他回去工作的时机。就算那样，我还是得从地下室的窗户里爬出来。”

“哦，原来这就是为什么你的肚子和背都被划得稀烂，”盖农像是在自言自语地说。“你基本上把你自己剥地像块土豆。”

林克的嘴唇贴着盖农的手指颤动，他忍住没笑出来。

“有那么糟么？”

“你的背是最糟的。医生已经给你打了一针破伤风，但我还是在给你换绷带的时候时刻观察。如果你觉得有发烧的感觉，记得一定要跟我说。”

盖农无微不至的照顾实在是触碰到了林克内心的最深处。他们两个都不经常生病，林克也从来没见过盖农这样照顾过其他人。他觉得盖农会把一切事情都安排好，可能让个居家护士来照顾他。看来男人更愿意自己来亲自照顾他。捧住他甜心的下巴，林克将盖农拉下来，又给了他几个吻。这些吻出于感激，也出于爱。盖农会永不停歇地找他…这真是个令人欣慰的想法，林克在和Ruta周旋以及计划自己的逃跑时都没有想过这一点。盖农可能会把整个城市翻个底朝天来找他。

林克叹了口气，他们的脸还是靠得很近，把他的手从盖农下巴处收回来。盖农不会走远的，头就靠在林克旁边的枕头上，一只手臂搭在林克的腰上。林克发现他除了一条宽松的短裤之外什么都没穿。一条毯子一直盖到他的胸口上，盖农一旁的体温让他暖暖的。林克环顾了一下房间四周，发现暖气是打开着的，窗帘也是拉上的。平时窗帘都是开着的，好欣赏城市的景色。林克拍了拍盖农的小臂。

“可以开一下窗帘么？”

盖农看向提到的窗帘。他像是想起了一些事情，可能是想起林克说过Ruta把他关在一个地下室里面。他一言不发地从林克身边翻身下床，穿过整齐的卧室，然后拉开两边窗帘的细绳，让它们完全打开。床对面的墙上窗户是落地式的。视野直接可以看到城市的全貌。现在已经是白天了，但窗户是朝西边的。阳光射不进来，但可以看到它们打在那边的建筑上。林克陷入枕头里感叹。阳光与这一刻的城市让他无比平静。

他带着一抹慵懒的微笑看着，盖农返回到床上躺下。感觉不够近，林克把他拉过来，直至他们的身体一边贴在一起。盖农躺着面对他，将右手放在林克的胯上。那片皮肤伤得比肚子和胸口轻一些。他从Ruta那里偷来用来的短裤在他逃出窗户的时候起到了保护作用。林克转过头向后去看满满的绷带和纱布。他的上半部分胸口看起来还好…

用两只手抓住盖农的手腕，林克拉过他的手臂，把它放在自己的锁骨上。盖农手臂的重量没有全压在他上面，像是他就要把手臂抽回去一样。林克还是抓住不放，不顾一切地想要盖农这样抱着他，就像他们以前睡在一起的时候那样。林克的伤势不太允许拥抱这种动作，但至少盖农可以像这样把手臂放在林克上面。林克眼睛里带着恳求地看向他，手里紧紧地握着盖农手臂。盖农对着他微笑，像是他们去购物的时候看着林克给他展示另一双新鞋子，把更多的化妆品放进他的宝库一样。盖农知道他已经有非常多的化妆品和鞋子了，但他还是会给林克买下来。只为了让林克充满希望的眼睛得到满足，像盖农不想把整个商店都为他买下一样。

“好吧，好吧，”盖农带着笑意说着。他挪得更近些，左手环过林克的头下面，安置在枕头中。“把那双大眼睛转过去。我受不了你这样看我。”

林克粘在盖农的手臂上，嘟囔着，“都怪我太爱你了。”

这是个好信号，林克斗嘴还回去。

盖农亲着林克的头顶，提议道，“等你恢复地好些了，我们就去购物。”

这是个很贴心的提议，是盖农这种纠结于表达爱意的男人的典型作风，但林克还是觉得惊喜。盖农最讨厌逛街了，他更愿意列个单子给狗腿子们，让他们开车过去跟那些民众打交道。林克抬起头，发现盖农故意扭过头去不看他。就跟林克想的一样。盖农是想让他开心，和他一起做点日常的事情。盖农想念*林克甜蜜的笑容，但他没有错过*林克在他脸上快速的一啄。

【译注：原文中都是“miss”】

“听起来不错。你想看我试穿新裙子么？”

盖农把头搁在林克头上，低语，“只要你换好后转圈给我看。”

林克发出一声气笑，轻轻地揪了一下盖农的手臂。

“变态。”

林克几乎感觉到了盖农埋在他头发里的傻笑。

“或许有点吧。”

林克的右边很暖和，他甜心粗壮的手臂环绕着他的头。他好久都没有这么平静过了，自从他公寓里发生入侵事件之后。回想起最近一次他是在哪里睡着的，安稳的睡眠又躲开了林克。一边打着瞌睡，他担心自己不会睡得很深，他会被壁炉中每一声嘶嘶的火声惊醒，被每一声盖农在他身旁的呼吸惊醒。但带着他入睡的，将他留在这里的，是真实的盖农。床闻上去是他们的味道，尽管大部分都是盖农的味道。还有盖农睡在他身边，结实地搭在他身上的手臂，常年吸烟而有些微喘的呼吸声，这一切都那么熟悉。林克的囚牢是死寂的，除了Ruta喋喋不休的说着什么的时候，还有在操他的时候。在这里，安静不是一直的，但却没有藏着一丝威胁或危险。

过了一会儿，林克才醒来，盖农正吻着他的脸，轻轻摇着他。盖农小心地护送着他去了卫生间，他就站在紧闭的门外，这是三天来，林克第一次可以有隐私地上厕所。但盖农不需要这知道这个。他们检查了他的伤口，又给他打了一针吗啡，然后又躺回床上。林克记得自己抱怨过想吃东西和洗澡，盖农答应说下次起床的时候两样都会满足他。世界转动着，就算没有他俩，盖农的生意也在继续。林克不确定盖农作为老板能离开他的工作多久，但他会贪婪地享受他能得到的每一秒。

盖农维持着这样的亲密，一直到林克回家的第一天变成了第二天。盖农把他弄下了床，在家里走走。看到林克对某些东西害怕的样子，还有他比平常都还要凸出来的肋骨，盖农的眼神没有逃过林克的注意。毕竟在这堆事情之前，林克就已经有些饿坏了。睡眠也没有偷走他的食欲，而且林克在被绑架之前就已经在掉体重了。对，Ruta喂过他，但那根本不够。并且任何东西都是有代价的，有些代价是林克一时间无法准备好的。

对于林克的畏缩，盖农也无法做些什么，但他至少可以喂饱他的小小爱人。跟昨天贮藏盖农的温暖和关注一样，林克开心地享受盖农为他做的食物。他们很少在家里吃，但林克还没有准备好出门。林克向自己和盖农保证，他明天就会准备好的。他的伤口甚至都已经没有那么疼了。他只是无法甩掉那种恐惧，那种Ruta警官会在每一个转角后，每一个商店的角落等着他，将他从盖农的鼻子下偷走的恐惧。

“我不会让那发生的，”盖农保证着，将他们带到浴室。林克再也不能忍受他发黏的皮肤了。“我会在那儿。并且会有额外的安保跟着我们。一些在我们周围，一些穿着便服，跟在不远的后面。就算他看到了穿西装的，他也看不到其他人。”盖农咧嘴笑着，一边把林克小心地脱光，推他进入淋浴间。“反正他再也不会打扰到你了。别担心。”

那笑容恶毒到了极致。林克几乎开口问盖农那是什么意思，但一个饥渴吻堵在了他的嘴唇上，封住了所有词句。盖农抓住他的腰吻着他，也不能打消林克的疑心，林克伸出一根手指按着盖农的胸膛让他退了回去。盖农没有任何反抗就照做了，尽管还是在两人分开之前又偷亲了一下。

“那是什么意思？”林克挑起一边眉头。“你为什么那么肯定？”

盖农耸了耸肩，转身去将浴室门关上。水需要一会儿才能到盖农想要的水温，然后他们才会进入淋浴中。林克嘴唇抿成一条线，正等着一个回答，而盖农拿起一瓶洗发水，装作他们不需要讨论什么事情一样。

“说吧？”

叹了口气，盖农手里带着洗发水，转身对他说，“别担心这个了。我明天打算带你和我一起去办些事，然后你就会知道了。但现在，别再担心那个神经病条子，他再也不会伤害你了。”

林克把头躲过盖农伸过来的手，几乎叫了出来，“我说了不要杀他。我特别明确地请求过你不要那么做，但听上去像是你还是做了！”

眉头紧锁，盖农再次伸手去够他，终于将他的手指穿过林克的头发来为他洗头。

“他没死。但你真的觉得我不会在找到你的那一刻立马去找他算账么？”

心脏狂跳，林克张开嘴想要继续争辩。但精力很快就从体内流失，林克只能无精打采地垂下肩头。他现在不想吵架。他尤其不想因为Ruta警官的事吵架。不过，盖农一定是注意到了他挫败的态度。他温柔地将林克头发上的香波慢慢清洗干净，再亲吻干净的发丝。

“甜心...在你被绑架之后，我一直派人守在你的公寓里。以防万一他回来拿什么东西，或者你逃出来回到那里。哪怕在我接到你之后，他们也还会守在那里，因为我知道他会来找你。他再次闯入你公寓的时候，我们抓到了他。”

林克靠向盖农湿漉漉的胸膛，哪怕水温很暖和但还是忍不住颤栗。盖农环住他的手臂是唯一支撑着他的东西。

“我该怎么做？给他松绑，让他下次再闯进俱乐部？或者让他找出我们在哪儿？不管最后结局怎样，他都会落在我的手上，林克。你叫我不要杀他，但他会为他自己付出代价的。我不会让这件事就这样过去。”

林克贴着盖农的胸口点了点头。

“拜托，别杀他。我再也不想跟他扯上任何关系，我也不想让谁再死去。”

“我明白。”

盖农说这句话的语气让林克觉得其实他不明白。但也许在当下现在，Ruta正在经历的无论哪种折磨的期间，盖农会记得这一点。林克不会自欺欺人地认为盖农的手下们现在没有在折磨Ruta，可能自从他被抓到之后就一直在遭受酷刑。林克好奇他是什么时候被抓到的，因为在他的预计中，Ruta警官应该会在第二天的早上九点才回来。林克在恍惚中站着，让盖农清洗他，对待他愈合的伤口周围格外小心。他想问一些问题，终于鼓足勇气问了出来。

“他是什么时候又闯进来的？”

在他背后抹香皂的双手停住了。

“我们接到你时还差一会儿到凌晨两点。然后带你去包扎，差不多六点的时候我们到了顶层公寓。我的人从你的公寓打电话过来，你当时在熟睡。他是在六点到六点半的时候闯进来的。”

盖农面无表情地说着这些，像是在念待办事项清单。林克低下头盯着盖农的肚脐之上看。根据盖农的表述，林克假定Ruta在他的轮班中的某个时候回来了，可能是确认下他的状况。他一定是发现林克逃走了，然后直接去林克的公寓找他。也就是他被抓到的地方。那这就意味着Ruta警官已经被关在某个地方近两天了。明天就是第三天。还有盖农说过要林克陪他去办某件事…

头猛地向后转，林克脱口而出，“你明天要带我去见他，对么？就跟什-什么对策一样？”

盖农耸了耸肩，跟这不算什么一样。

“我想让他知道他所有的计划都是白费。他一直跟踪你，讨好你。可能那都指向了你有多不喜欢他的这件事。显然，当他还有意识的时候，他一直叫着你的名字，并要求知道‘我对你做了什么’。”

盖农一边翻着白眼，一边勾起手指打着引号说着。林克通常情况下会对他这样的戏剧动作给逗笑，但他反而打起了寒颤。Ruta警官的妄想一定比林克想的还要严重，可能那个男人觉得这一切都像是某种游戏一样。盖农在林克头上发出了一声叹息，将林克从他的思绪中带出来，抬头看向他。

把湿发从林克的脸颊边顺开，盖农低沉地承认，“这些事情都不该发生的。我知道我们为我们的居住问题吵了很多次，但如果我们住在一起，你回来的是这里，这些事就永远不会发生。”

林克重重地吞咽一口，没有说什么。他在某方面同意这一点，在逻辑方面。但话说回来，Ruta是那么痴迷于他，可能这些事情不管怎样都会发生的。仍旧，林克还是不能否认他想住在这里。自从盖农给了他戒指，承诺会娶他的那天起，这就是他一直想要的。那戒指还在林克珠宝盒里的某处。那对他来说太宝贵了，怕戴着损坏了上面的玫瑰金或者在圆环上的钻石。盖农也没有戴他的，但林克在床头柜上看到过它几次。

手掌平摊在盖农的胸膛，林克对着他眨了眨眼，说，“我想要那样。我想要我们住在一起。我一直都想要那样，但是…我知道我们不可以…”

盖农在淋浴下摇头，将林克拉过来，亲吻着他的头顶。

“搬过来，和我一起住。”他提议。“我们…别再绕圈子了。别再提那些‘你我’的屁事。我很抱歉出了这样的事情才到这一步，但…搬过来吧，和我一起住。”

“好的，”林克深呼吸。“我会的。”

再次在蒸气中颤抖，这次林克将他所有的重量都靠向盖农。盖农一言不发地接受了。这段新的开始正朝着正确的方向迈步，但同时也踏出了所有和Ruta警官的恐惧。林克只想要让这一切走开，都结束。盖农像玩什么游戏一样将Ruta抓住，只是延长了林克思考这一切的时间。林克希望他可以和盖农讨论这一切。当然，就算话语摆在那里，盖农也不会明白。钱或者枪对于盖农来说可以让这一切都消失。但他不会明白为什么对于林克不管用，从来不会管用。

林克从盖农身上挪开，让他可以继续洗自己，一边继续思考这些。他记得盖农提议过等他好些了带他去购物。明天或许是个不错的日子。再说，在盖农带他去关着Ruta警官的某种折磨屋之前，他也许可以好好享受那一天。林克不去想盖农的手下可能已经对他做了什么。不久后他会自己亲眼去看的。

随着一声吱吱的龙头转动声将水关上，他们洗完了。林克推开玻璃门第一个走出去。他脚下有一点点打滑，但有盖农在，温柔的手稳住他。盖农一只手放在林克身上，一边拿了一条蓝色浴巾。是林克的浴巾，蓝色的都是他的。他把毛茸茸的布料盖在林克头上，小心地将水分从金发里挤走。

林克在毛巾的掩护下微笑着，他的头发有一些长长了。在他重新上台之前应该去找下他的理发师。在他被跟踪的期间，他也减少了不少体重。在那个月什么都不重要了。一切都支离破碎—他的恋情，他的健康，还有他的理智。现在他回家了，而且很快就不会再去想Ruta警官…他可以重新捡起一个月前开始的一切。林克停下了盖农的手，从毛巾的边缘偷瞄。

“你能打个电话叫下Saria么？或等我们出去的时候把电话给我？我要剪头发。”他举起一只手，看向他的手指。“还有做指甲。”

盖农对着他轻笑一声，弯下腰，亲吻他湿漉漉的额头。

“任何你想要的都可以，甜心。等我们擦干穿好衣服我就叫她，好么？”

林克点了点头，让盖农先擦干他。林克站在那里，毛巾披在肩上，看着盖农弯下腰。他看着黝黑的皮肤随着盖农的动作弯曲伸展。自从他们在盖农办公室的那一场小游戏之后，林克第一次感到有一点激动。一股冲动让他脸红，他将浴巾折在他胸前。从这个角度，如果盖农看向他，他可能不会注意到林克把大腿并在一起。哦，他太想念这个男人了。盖农就像未开垦的土地一样美丽。像在脚下开的深坑。充满毁灭性，但却忍不住掉入其中，置身深处。

试图平静他狂跳的心脏和奔腾的血液，林克吸入一个深呼吸。他不想做爱的时候表现出害羞，不想让Ruta警官对他的性侵成为障碍。和盖农之间的性爱应该和他被绑架之前没什么两样。他希望盖农一如往常那样爱他—永无止境的饥渴。盖农将毛巾拿下，露出了乱糟糟的，椒盐辣椒般的头发围在他的脸上时，那样的饥渴尤其明显。这真的十分可爱，直到林克注意到盖农透过发丝盯着他。那是他熟悉得不能再熟悉的眼神。

带着红晕将头扭过去，林克开口，“移开你的目光，好先生。至少把毛巾搭上。”

“当然。”

湿漉的脚踩在地板上。盖农将林克的浴巾一把扯下。林克叫喊着几乎从浴室的防滑垫上滑倒，但还是在盖农身上稳住自己。他倒在盖农的胸口，一双温暖的大手牢牢地抱住他。盖农在他耳边发出雄厚的笑声，林克气急败坏地指责。

“你为什么那么做？我会摔倒的！”

“正如所料，”盖农朝着他的湿发发出满意的低语。“我现在抓住你了。我该对你做点什么呢？”

林克抬起头来，对盖农吐了下舌头。

“什么也做不了，因为我要剪头发还有做指甲。”

这时盖农该不予理会并且挑逗林克，爱抚他直至林克最终屈服。但相反，盖农低哼了一声，吻着林克的头顶，然后退后了一些。林克睁大了眼睛，盯着盖农微小的笑容。这完全在他的预料之外。

“行吧，”盖农轻笑着。“我去打给Saria，看她今天有空么。这之前把衣服穿上。她不需要看到那么多。”

盖农转了过去，笑容仍在脸上，要去打那个电话。林克抽出一只手攀在盖农肩上，阻止他。林克的内心纠结着，他需要知道盖农是不是有意跟他调情的。在通常情况下，他们现在应该滚上床了。林克需要知道…盖农这样放慢节奏不是他不感兴趣。他需要知道盖农依然想要他。

“Gan等下，呣…”林克手臂轻微扯动，将盖农拉回他面前。“我们现在…没必要马上叫Saria。我们可以…胡闹一下，如果你想的话。”

这听上去几乎快是个问句。盖农的微笑并没有掉下，他弯下腰轻吻林克的额头。

“我不想逼你或者给你压力，甜心，”嘴唇仍然贴在林克的额头。“我不想伤到你或者吓到你。你明白么？”

那的确说得通。林克对盖农小小地点了下头。

“好吧。只是…你还想要我么？你还想和我做爱么？”

盖农一只手臂捞住林克背后，把他拉地更近些。林克低哼着，用脸磨蹭红中夹着白丝的胸毛。盖农闻起来像他香皂的味道，深邃又粗犷。很适合他。

“光靠某个神经病条子跟你玩过家家，就让我不想要你是远远不够的，林克。我在第一次见到你的时候想要你，我现在也想要你，当我变成一个老头的时候我也会想要你。懂了么？”

林克贴着盖农的胸膛点了点头，在他心脏之上亲吻着。

“我很高兴。”

晚会儿Saria来时看见他非常兴奋。可能对于他获得自由的第二天来说有点太过了，但如果他能重新漂亮得体起来，那重新拾起他的生活就会变得容易地多。Saria一边和他轻松地交谈着—主要是政治家们的妻子的八卦，还有其他城市周围的重要人物们—一边修剪好他的头发，将他的指甲涂好。他选的深紫色在干掉之后几乎变成了黑色。在阳光下非常美妙地散发着微光。Saria给他涂指甲的桌子靠着盖农公寓的窗户，正好可以看到她离开的背影。一切都那么有爱又普通。林克抓住每个机会对盖农投以微笑。他想念这一切。这是从Ruta警官那里逃出来的第二天，但一切都那么…正常。明天他们会去购物。林克对此充满了期待，他带着这份期待度过了白天，到了黑夜，进入了梦乡。

第三天开始得很慵懒。盖农是被林克推下床的。都快要到中午了，如果林克再在床上多待一秒，他可能就要疯掉了。身边的盖农是让他留在床上休息的唯一理由。他基本上跟Ruta警官在床上躺了三天，他不会再躺个三天了。他想再次唱歌。他想去外面然后好好生活。所以等他跟眼睛都还没睁开的盖农一起吃完煎蛋和煎饼之后，林克直接冲向了卧室的衣柜。

他们很久都没有住一起了，他都想不起他都有哪些衣服在这儿。明显有一些性感的女式内衣，但那不是他要找的。外面很冷，雨水也变成了雪和冰。但他会穿着不同的衣服出入许多商店，所以他不想穿一些很多扣子的或者会让他出汗的衣服。在换衣间因为他汗津津的后背而在换衣服的时候卡住从来都不是一件有趣的事情。他找了一条高腰的长裤，还有一件女式短上衣可以让他保持凉爽。他都忘记他有这件上衣了—上面的浅粉色像是有人在上面打翻了水彩。长裤是白色的，当他穿上之后很好地包裹住他，他在镜子前审视着自己。盖农这时出现在了门口，看起来已经清醒了不少，但他的头发还是乱糟糟的。

“我把你的煎饼吃了。你这下开心了？”

林克回头对盖农投以一个微笑，“如果你穿好衣服，把车叫过来我会更开心的。”

嘴巴里嘟囔着什么，盖农走到林克跟前。林克转过身来，正好盖农的双手握住他的胯，将他拉到面前。穿着袜子的脚在地板上拖动，盖农弯下身来在林克的脖子的下巴上亲吻着，林克咯咯地轻笑。盖农总是特别钟爱于林克脖子右边，还好不会看到他另一边的痕迹。在林克在镜中看到它们时尽力地无视它们。他也绝对不会在现在盖农的怀中去想它们。当那双大手带有挑逗地滑到他的臀部上面时，林克的心脏和内心都激起了小小的波澜。

贴着盖农的身体低哼着扭动，温柔地啄吻仍在他的脖子继续，林克双手攀上盖农的肩膀。他将头偏向了另一边，把自己献给盖农。这样好太多了，没有Ruta强加的礼物环在脖子上，没有Ruta的唇齿贴在他皮肤上。林克的手指陷入盖农的肩头，他将他们紧紧地拥在一起。他还尝试夹紧盖农滑入他腿间的大腿。他们没有靠着墙站，也没有什么东西可以倚靠，很不利于他们现在的动作，在他们摔倒之前，林克慢下了动作。轻轻抚摸着盖农红中带白的发际线，让他停了下来。

“我爱你，”林克叹息。“我好想你，我很高兴能回家。”

盖农的头抬起来一些，像是这样的告白让他吃了一惊。可能在他的预料之中，林克会说一些俏皮话来打趣他们无时无刻都在互相亲啄，双手一直都在对方身上摸索的事情。短暂的惊讶过后，盖农抬起林克，让他只能脚尖着地地吻住他。林克乐意地接受了，在他们亲吻时捧住盖农的下巴。盖农之后有把胡子修剪地顺服，也把头发绑了起来。一切都回到了正轨上——他们在一起，盖农打扮得体，还有他们两人都睡得很好。林克在他们的吻中笑着，分开一些后看向盖农的双眼。当盖农俯下身来准备再偷一个吻，林克嬉笑着偏过头躲开盖农。和盖农一起这样调情感觉真好。这让他在恐惧和渺茫过去的第三天里神清气爽。现在，一切都能回归正常了。

当司机到后，他们一起坐进车的后座。林克被一件厚重的外套包裹着，靠在他身旁。他看着盖农穿得就像他平时那样衣冠齐楚—西装和领结，那怕是简单的购物之行也这样穿。一到了林克最喜欢的店，林克就劝诱他脱下西装外套。他们可能会在这儿呆一两个小时，没必要让盖农被外套捂出汗。他把外套和他们的冬装一起放在更衣室的架子中。他们已经逛遍了整个商店，带轮子的架子上被填地满满当当，上面堆满了东西，林克还想继续试。

他喜欢这些新出炉的时尚，长裤开始出现亮色的低腰款。他试穿的第一条裤子，漂亮的海泡色，让林克想起了浴室瓷砖的颜色，他的样子让盖农眼前一亮。他从没看到林克穿过这样的裤子，低腰，包裹着他圆润的臀部。他站了一会儿才握住林克，透过长裤感受着他的身体。林克抓住他的小臂，阻止他的甜心做出什么淘气的行为。盖农一定是一脸沉重地盯着他，低下头来像是他想要一个吻。林克只是在他的脸颊上轻啄一下，又马上跑回了换衣间。他还有好多东西要试穿。

在接下来的一小时左右里，看着林克穿着各种可爱的衣服从试衣间里出来，盖农翘着腿坐着，以藏住他的性致。他的头发在换衣服裙子的之间被弄得有些乱。有些时候，他不得不把盖农叫到更衣室的门缝处，让男人替自己拉上背后的拉链。盖农利用这些机会亲吻着他的脖子，趁机滑进屋里。他看着镜子里的他们，林克扭动着，在盖农的双手之间喘息。林克总是会捏他的手或者把他的手拍开来让盖农停下。

当然，盖农并不打算要在这里干什么。每当事情开始往性爱或者什么亲密的事情发展时，他总是对林克如覆薄冰般小心翼翼。林克还没告诉他那么多，但盖农已经读懂了气氛。他完全清楚林克脖子上的吻痕还有腰间上的手指状淤青是怎么来的。但如果林克没准备好谈论它们，那他也不会提起。林克对他们之间的小小的亲亲搂搂的反应都很好。但在林克给他一个明确信号之前，他不会更进一步的。

当然，林克也注意到了盖农没有提出这个问题。他给了盖农一个简短的过程描述：Ruta警官绑架了他，把他锁在了一个地下室公寓，然后他逃出来了。他跳过了性爱的部分还有大部分警官的部分，不想让盖农不高兴。 盖农不会喜欢林克辩解为什么那些性爱会发生。他跟Ruta警官从来没有达成过口头协议，用性来交换食物，洗澡，或者其他的东西。这看起来是一种更容易的方式，来使Ruta让步，来让这个疯狂的男人给林克想要的—或者说需要的，比如食物。或许知道真相—林克的真相—会比强奸本身更让盖农难过。林克叹了口气，把这些不开心的想法扔在脑后，但它们只会以另一种悲哀的形式重新浮现。

林克抚摸着他最后要试穿的柔软深红色裙子。他想试试蓝色的衣服，但它们都只会让他想起那条该死的项链。他好奇如果Ruta回家时找到它，被扯坏了扔在地上。他会喊叫着呼唤林克么？抱着一线希望，想着林克或许只是在浴室里或者躲起来了？林克想象着Ruta脸上疯狂又惊慌失措的表情，然后用双手捂住自己的脸。他不想再去想那个男人了，但他实在无法停下。他站在那里，用嘴做着深呼吸，空气流过他的手掌底。

盖农不能看到他这样。林克控制他的呼吸，强迫那团紧绷又丑陋的感情压在他的胃里。如果他在家的话，他可能会爬进浴缸里，让淋浴的水声掩盖住他小小的啜泣。如果现在他在店里哭出来，盖农会听到的。林克放下一只盖在脸上的手，盲目地摸索着他挂在墙上他穿进店里的那条裤子。在其中一个口袋里，他找到了手帕。花押字体的“GD”印在手帕角落，林克留意着不用那个角落擦眼泪和鼻子。林克用干净布料捂住嘴，只呼吸了一两分钟。换衣间门口一声轻声的敲门声吓到了他。

“嘿，你卡住了么？”盖农雄厚的声音带着轻笑透过门板传来。“不是还有件衣服要试么。要帮忙么？”

林克无声地深吸一口气，试图稳住他的声音。

“没事。只是嗯…有些出汗。我不想被卡住。”

他的声音不像他想的那样稳定。林克察觉到了，但盖农并没有马上说什么。林克把手帕抓在手中，等着脚步的离去。

试衣间的门把手抖动了一下，盖农开口，“开门。我想看你。”

他不是在说裙子，尽管林克只是穿着内衣站在那儿，正准备穿上。现在最好不要跟盖农争。他语气的末尾不是玩味的，没有商量的余地。林克希望他能有些冰块可以敷在他眼上把那些红晕都赶走。盖农会立刻知道他刚刚在哭。但他还是吞咽一口，转过身来，照盖农所要求那样把门打开。门开了一条缝，让盖农可以看到他。

林克都不用低头藏住表情。盖农知道他难受。盖农把门推得更开，门发出吱吱的声响。他挤进门内，然后关上了身后的门。这个空间容纳他们两人不会很舒服的，但他们都靠得离彼此很近。盖农的双手慢慢地捧起林克的下巴。他抬起他小小爱人的头，直至他们双眼相对。林克用力咽了一口，已经准备好开口道歉，或者解释， ** **说些什么**** 。但盖农先开口了。

“你很美丽，”他低语着，声音低到只有他们两人听得到。“无论他对你做过什么，你都很美丽。我不关心为什么。我也不会逼你说。”他的拇指抚摸着林克的脸蛋，直至一个微笑绽放在林克嘴唇上。“他再也伤害不了你了。永远。如果你需要说出来，我洗耳恭听。如果我不够好，我就去找全世界最好的心理医生*来听你说。你要什么都可以。好么？”

【译注：原文“心理医生”盖叔叔说的是“shrink”，跟他前面一直把警察“police”叫条子“cop”一样用的俚语。但是“心理医生”实在没有相对应的黑话。】

林克在盖农掌间轻微地点了下头。他的手也在两人之间抓紧，手指紧紧揪住盖农的西装背心。盖农欢迎他的靠近，并将两人的前额碰在一起。这正是现在林克需要的。

“我们今天就要去…他那里，去看他。对么？”

“Yep”

林克也是这样想的。再次见到Ruta警官…他并不想要这样，但盖农想要把这作为一种有力的手段。林克叹了口气，挪到更前把脸藏到盖农肩膀上。盖农的双手放开了他的脸任他做出这样的动作。转去放在林克小小的背上，十分温暖。当盖农意识到自己的双手放得有多低，有多靠近林克的臀部后，那双手马上又退缩了。昨天还有更早的时候，他们调情都那么容易。但围绕在他们周围的气氛还是那么沉重，盖农一再犹豫。那是盖农又在开始小心翼翼了。

林克一想到可能再也不会和盖农上床，再也不会脱下他们的衣服触摸拥抱彼此，就感觉胃里一阵翻腾。他不想让盖农因为这事避开和他的性爱和亲密动作。有些生气，林克将手臂环上盖农的脖子，让他们紧紧贴在一起。盖农贴着他的耳朵低哼，起初还有些迷惑不解。林克踮起脚尖站着，这样才可以这样抱住盖农。他用膝关节找到了盖农大腿所在，然后将它卡进自己大腿之间。盖农又一次地在他耳边低哼，只是这次是愉悦的，带有暗示意味的。盖农抓住林克的胯，在林克这场踮起他自己脚尖的小小闹剧中稳住他。这样将林克又拽地更前一些，回应了他亲密的拥抱。贴着林克大腿的地方还没完全硬起来，但林克还是为之颤动。

“我得承认，这不算我跟你嬉闹过的最奇怪的地方，”盖农说话时温热的气体打在他耳朵上。“但可能是最不舒服的。这里太挤了”

“我们可以做爱，你知道的。”林克的脸颊蹭着盖农的肩膀。“不是说，现在。但是我们可以做。我想做。”

“是么？”

“嗯…呣…”，林克把通红的脸颊藏在盖农衬衫下。“我想要。”

他几乎都能感受到盖农低语中玩味的笑意，“是么？那我们要去哪儿？我们才刚刚下了床，不过你在我办公桌上又是那么漂亮……”

林克轻轻地扯了下盖农绑在后颈的头发。

“你个野人。别在这里说这个。”

盖农的双手下滑了一点，粗大的手指紧捏爱抚着林克的臀部。林克贴着他扭动着，又扯了下他的头发。做那个是要看时间和地点的，但现在的换衣间两者都不行！幸运的是，最后扯盖农头发的那一下让他停下了。他给了林克最后一捏，然后手又回到林克胯上。他轻推开林克，尽管在试衣间也不能分太开，然后他弯下腰亲吻他的额头。这个甜蜜的吻对林克来说意义重于一切。他用微笑对盖农回以感激，抓着他的小臂。

盖农朝着最后的那件裙子点了点头，说“我一直都更喜欢你穿红色。你穿蓝色很漂亮，但穿红色更美。”

“你还会这样想，”林克挑逗，将头转开，露出他泛起红晕的脸颊。

又低下头亲了下林克的太阳穴，盖农放开了他。

“你有把想买的和不想要的分好堆放了么？”

这个扔出来的问题让他们摆脱了Ruta警官的话题，林克对此感激不尽。

点头，林克一只手指向门外说，“我想买的都在放正在门外的衣帽架上，其他可以放回去的东西都放在你坐着的位子附近。我一会儿自己把它们都放回去。”

“让在这里工作的人去放吧。”盖农挪动着离开，手已经在门上了。“他们领的工资就是让他们干这个的。”

“对，但做些能给他们省点时间的好事又有什么坏处呢？”

盖农只是对他哼了一声，然后关上了门。林克独自站在试衣间里一动不动，听盖农的皮鞋踩在地板上的声音。他深沉的声音在对某人低声说话，可能是个员工。林克呼出了长长的一口气，这让他有点泄气。盖农让他暂时忘记了他那抑制不住的哭泣，还有那些随之而来的情感。林克笑了笑，嘲笑自己这是干什么，没什么好纠结的。他觉得这是最后一次自己为这个而哭了—喉咙发紧，胃里打结。闭上双眼，林克做了几个深呼吸稳住自己。一切都会好的。在今天之后，在盖农将Ruta警官送到很远的地方之后，他再也不会看见那个男人了。再也不会听到他的声音，或者接受他强加的礼物。

林克想到这里微微一笑。今天将会是最后一天，会让他振作起来，让在他之后一阵子里轻松许多。忧郁消散了一些，林克带着重燃的兴趣把红裙从衣架上拿下来。他穿上了它，小心不被卡住。整件衣服由绕在他脖子上的线绳挂着。这是件露背的裙子，露出了他的脊背和肩胛，一直到他娇小的背后。他转头向后看向自己，这套看起来有点放荡。不过恰好地包裹住他的腰和臀部。这件会让男人们都会围着他流口水的。如果他唱歌时穿这件，会给盖农赚不少钱。咬了下唇，林克打开门走了出去。

盖农绿宝石般的眼睛就等着林克开门的这一刻。所以林克正好抓住了盖农眼里全是他的那一秒。裙子随着他的动作滑动着，裙子两边的开缝显露出一丢丢大腿的风光。盖农的眼睛都不知道先看哪里才好—是那大腿处撩人的一抹春色，是林克赤裸的肩膀，还是那诱人的锁骨线。林克对盖农遮掩一笑，然后转过身去展示他的后背。从逃跑时留下的红痕还留在林克背后，不过那些伤口都结痂了，边缘露出粉红色。它们都已经在自愈了。林克马上担心盖农会不会觉得他不好看。但盖农愉悦的哼声让电流穿过他全身上下。那是一种深沉的，带有暗示意味的哼声，而且林克完全知道盖农想对他做什么。热度很快就笼罩在他背后，盖农的手盖上了他腰上的布料。他弯下身来让他们的话语私人又亲密，温暖潮湿的呼吸让林克的耳朵发痒。

“没错，比蓝色好多了。我可以就这样把你像糖果一样剥光吃掉。”

林克对此发出一声嗤笑，伸手够到盖农在他腰间的手。

“你简直不可理喻，”林克带着笑意说着。他在试衣间门口的镜子里瞥到盖农在用鼻子磨蹭着他的头发，知道盖农只是在玩闹。“你真的就那么喜欢么？”

盖农把林克拽过来，填补了之前两人一两寸的距离。盖农玩味地将滚烫坚硬的东西贴在林克臀部，冲消了林克脑内所有的疑问。

“你说呢？”

林克捏了下盖农的手背，脸涨地通红，咯咯笑着，“我相信你。现在把你的爪子拿开，我要回去换回我自己的衣服了。”

盖农把林克贴地更紧了，向他发出低沉的耳语，“哦，是么？要是我不干呢？”

“我总觉得你会干的，”林克挑逗。“不然你怎么把我像糖果一样剥光呢？我们不能在这里做。”

盖农吐出一口气吹过林克的耳后，嘟囔着，“行吧。就那样吧。”

这的确挺好玩的，林克转过头去亲了盖农脸颊一下再离开。盖农又看向林克—炽热的目光打在林克的皮肤上让他兴奋—然后对着试衣间点了点头。林克带着一丝满足脱下了裙子，但同时也带着忧虑。等他们离开这儿后，他们毫无疑问就会去Ruta警官的所在地。林克小心地穿上衣服，一边不去想他可能会看到什么。在盖农手下的手里被关三天……林克知道盖农的敌人们都将会遭遇什么。

林克咬着指甲，想着或许死亡对Ruta警官要更好一些。那或许有些痛苦，但起码不会让他受罪到现在…林克压下他的同情心，将手臂从他上衣袖子伸出。Ruta警官跟踪了他一个月—至少—毁掉了林克的安全感。他绑架了他，跟他玩心理游戏，强奸他…林克靠在试衣间的墙上，用一只手揉着脸。无论他看到什么，他都不会有丝毫同情，他这样决定。Ruta的惩罚并不是由他来决定。他只要求盖农别杀他。

呼吸回归稳定，林克拿起红裙子，终于走出了试衣间。他走到盖农身边，盖农正在付款，还有安排买下东西的快递。他们回到车里，外套也重新穿好，车子缓缓开走时，林克坐在车里发呆。看向扯车窗外呼啸而过的景色并没有什么意义，并不想知道他的经过的行踪。不管盖农把Ruta警官关着哪里，那里一定是安全且机密的。所以林克闭上了双眼，试图理清他的思绪。当盖农的手臂搂住他时，林克也紧紧握住他的手作为安慰。他准备好结束这一切了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：嘿，我们到了这篇的结尾了。当然我下一篇已经【快要】准备好了！虽然还没有beta，但下一个故事已经完成啦。这之后我可能会休息一个星期，就给我点时间处理下工作上的一些事。枪击暴力会在这章出现，小心阅读。
> 
> 译者的话：完啦！！我最喜欢的长篇终于翻完啦！！！耗时将近半年。然后我还会继续翻太太们的作品！不过下次准备翻PWP了。这篇肉很少但是剧情俺太喜欢了。欢迎捉虫！

当海的咸味溜进了车里，林克非常清楚他们到哪儿了。盖农确实经常来码头做生意，也有几套放在假名下的房产。这里通常是他的手下拿货物然后分发给他们下属的地方。林克只来过这儿几次，但他并不惊讶Ruta警官是被关在这里。在这里，谁又能听到他的尖叫声呢？任何聪明点的水手都会装聋作瞎。这不关他们的事，而盖农不用动一根手指就可以毁掉他们。埋头做他们自己的事，这样对他们最好。

林克等着盖农先从车上下来，然后握着他伸过来的手，也踏出了车外。在他们下车后引擎也马上熄了。不是Venture先生开的车—林克怀疑那位老人是他的私人司机—所以林克没有向司机道别。反正他大概也得不到回应。对盖农的手下们来说，不跟他打交道更安全些。一些人已经为他们不安分的爪子，还有在林克耳边低语的那些污秽话语付出过代价了。盖农只需要当着他们面扼死其中几个人，足以让剩下的人明白盖农的意思。仍旧，在他们在建筑之间徘徊时，林克还是紧紧地贴着盖农，抓着他的手臂。

他们停在了这工业迷宫中的深处，盖农打开了门锁。他示意林克先进去，当他们都进入这黑暗当中后，再关上了他们身后的门。他们进入了一条狭窄的走廊，盖农紧跟在他的身后。人造墙壁打破了这间仓库原有的内部结构。这使这段路程十分狭隘。林克的鞋子随着他拖动的脚步在混凝土地板摩擦着。盖农在他身后几乎一点声音都没有，除了皮鞋踏在地上发出的“哒哒”声。人造墙中有许多虚掩着的门，但所有窗户都是盖住的，林克只是路过的一瞥也看不清里面是什么。

他们越往里面走，林克的心就被抓地越紧。盖农搭在他肩上的手让他停了下来，压在他外套的布料上，让他去打开右侧的一扇门。他照做了，然后在盖农的轻推中踏了进去。一个桌子和一把单椅摆在这小小的房间中间。跟走廊一样，地板还是混凝土的，墙壁也是光秃秃的。天花板上只挂着一盏灯，但它并没有多亮。这让林克想起了俱乐部里的某种会议室。唯一的不同就是他左边的那扇墙。

那明显是玻璃，只不过像车玻璃的外部那样黑。盖农引着林克坐在椅子上，林克看得到他们在玻璃上面的倒映。挂在天花板上的灯泡摇晃着，如果林克在这昏暗的光线下眯着眼仔细看的话，几乎能辨别出在玻璃后有一个身影坐在一把很像他坐的那种椅子上。他的手应该是被反绑在背后的，腿也被绑在椅子上。他没有动，将头低低地垂在胸口。当林克意识到那肯定是Ruta时，差点从椅子上跳起来。只是盖农的双手坚定地将他按在椅子上，让他坐稳。

“他不能看到你，”盖农弯下腰，在他的耳边说着。“只能你看到他。当然，你也可以听到他。”

艰难地吞咽一口，林克问，“我必须要这么做么？”

“你说过不准杀人，”盖农指出。“这是你的原话。所以我不会杀他。他将会向你道歉，然后我们就完事儿了。不会太久的。”

盖农的双手从林克的双肩上滑落，林克从倒映中看到他正转身向门口走去。他慌忙地转过身拉住盖农的外套。布料被抓在他手中，林克的右手扶在桌上，阻止盖农的离开。

“等等，不-不要把我留在这儿。我不想看你殴打谁，求你——”

盖农握住他的手，小心地将林克的手指从他的外套上松开。

“我没打算那么做，但如果他不配合的话，我会动手。他将会道歉，然后你就再也不会看到他了。我不会离开很久，还有如果你不想看的话可以不看。你把眼睛闭上就好。”

“Gan，等等！”

林克的声音回荡在小小的房间里，但盖农没有停下。门“咔”地一声在他身后关上，但并没有锁上。林克抓住他外套的前襟，在门与他前面的玻璃之间张望着。在玻璃后面的身影并没有动。林克的呼吸逐渐急促，直至他除了自己的吸气声外什么都听不见。这间房里黑暗又潮湿，非常像他的地下囚牢。林克紧闭起他的双眼，想起了那潮湿的空气，那赤裸的肢体，一直躺在他身边的Ruta，还有那刺骨的寒冷。

林克把脚抬离地面，脚跟放在椅子的边缘。他抱住自己，头埋在膝盖中。他的外套很暖和，但他可能现在就在Ruta的卧室里。模糊的人声和另一个房间门开的声音让林克抬起了头。两个男人跟在盖农的身后。他的冬季外套已经脱下了，但西装外套还穿着。林克看着他们向Ruta警官走近，不由得紧张了起来。

一个手下踢了下木制的椅子腿，“醒醒。”

“在这种噪音下我怎么睡得着？”

林克在外套下发抖。所以Ruta一直都是醒着的。林克缩进外套里，裹住自己。他希望盖农说的是真的，Ruta看不到他。他透过玻璃，看到男人抬起头来，一阵光亮在他头顶上迸发，林克看到他回避着突如其来的光线。他的脸上满是淤青和伤口，汗衫的领口已经被血染黑，有些已经干涸，有些还是新沾上的。眼睛下面的黑圈可能是因为缺乏睡眠，也可能是因为拳头—林克不确定。警官用鼻子用力吸了口气，然后专注地盯着玻璃。林克把自己裹地更紧了。

Ruta警官肯定是看到了盖农的倒映，他轻轻地开口，“这又是什么风把你给吹过来了？”

“只是来办事。”盖农向前，拽住Ruta椅子的后背将他从墙边拖开。“如果你配合的话，你也不用再见到我了。不能说我会为此心碎。”

“配合？”Ruta还是盯着玻璃。“哦，你是说那个道歉。好吧，”他叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，终于打破了他在不知不觉中对林克下的魔咒。“只要没看到我亲爱的林克还活着的证据，我不会做的。我已经告诉过你的伙计们，局长不会容忍这样的事。可能现在已经在有搜寻队在找我。”

“这可说不好，”盖农对此发出了嗤笑。

林克的眉头皱在了一起。他看到了其中一名手下离开了房间一会儿，在走廊上来回走了一趟，然后又再次出现了。他手里拿着一个电话。连接着话筒和座机的弯曲电线向下垂着，手下向盖农靠近，身后拖着电话线。一定是有一根很长的电话线，才能让男人把电话从另一个房间带到进这里来。林克带着疑问和紧张看着这一切。发生了什么？

“你觉得你的警长在找你，嗯？就跟你是第一个在我这儿捅了娄子的傻蛋条子似的？”

盖农说话的样子像是他不敢相信Ruta警官有那么蠢。他从手下那儿拿走电话话筒，拨出了一个号码，然后等着。林克听不见电话里的声音，但Ruta可以。这才是最重要的。

“Georgie，晚上好啊，真是个美好的晚上，”盖农的声音中带着优势。“你听到我的声音一定很激动。你的一个片儿警在我这儿。”盖农停顿了一会儿，应该是听电话那头的男人说话。“不，不是他，不过我知道你可以在哪儿找到他的碎块。不是，我手里的是Ruta。他绑架的我的人，然后在他的公寓里关了几天。很明显，不是你知道的那个公寓。”又一个停顿。“哦没有，我把他抓了个正着。他一直在到处跑，找那个从他那儿逃出来的人。总之，我要从你这买下他。”

林克看到Ruta英俊的脸上失去了颜色。

“照我看，你在市中心银行抢劫案之后还欠我个人情。我那个被你的小崽子们射中的人甚至都没踏那滩浑水。无辜的路人，如果你还记得的话。”

盖农点了点头，电话话筒在他的肩膀和下巴之间。他用一种漫不经心的方式看向Ruta。“如果你能再说一遍，更大声点，他或许可以听得到。再说一遍，可以么？”

拿着电话话筒，盖农将它转向Ruta警官让他听见。不管这个“Georgie”说了什么，都让Ruta无法接受。更多的颜色从他脸上褪去，但他什么也没说。盖农脸上带着满足的微笑，将电话放回他耳边。

“行，那这就结清了。很高兴和你做生意，警长。我相信不久后我们还会联系。”

他挂断了，笑容立即就从他脸上掉下，然后将电话话筒扔回手下的手中。林克没有去看那个飞快离开的男人。盖农向Ruta走近一步，将手放在椅子的后背上。盖农的影子笼罩在Ruta之上。他将更多重量靠在椅子上，让他的体型和力量来证明谁在这里掌控着主权。很明显，这里谁都比Ruta更有主权。

“所以，你也听到了，你的警长根本不鸟你的死活。不过你运气不错，我不是来杀你的。但我要你的道歉。”

紧咬着牙齿，Ruta怒吼，“那都无关紧要。只要没有林克还活着的证据，我拒绝跟你说话。据我所知，他已经死了！我要求知道他还活着的—”

盖农握住椅子后背的大手将椅子猛拉。椅子带着Ruta一起倒在了地上。林克看到Ruta警官的头砸在地上，更加重了他的伤势。空气都被敲出他的肺里，让他喘不过气来。盖农绕着他喘息的身体走了几步，将一只脚踩在他的胸口上。

“活着的证据，嗯？是什么让你觉得你有这个资格？”盖农更用力地踩下去。“你表现得就像你是这里的好人一样。你不是。”

呼吸困难紧绷着，Ruta咬牙切齿地开口，“做你想对我做的，我不在乎。放林克走。”

盖农的粗眉皱在了一起。他的脚还是放在Ruta的胸口，可能更用力踩了点来让他闭嘴，然后向后转过腰。

“你们谁能告诉我他在说什么？”

说话的手下在开口之前哂笑了一会儿，“条子认为林克被卷入了某种“可怕的事情”中，据他所说是这样。认为你要杀了他或者卖了他。”

Ruta警官在盖农脚下扭动，喘息着，“我看到你…和他在一起。你的人…在他的公寓里…”

盖农翻了个白眼，然后挪开了他的脚。他走到了椅子前，也就是Ruta脚被绑的地方，他踩在椅子前腿之间的横档上，把椅子翻回正立。Ruta向下盯着自己的大腿，喘着粗气。林克好奇盖农有没有把什么弄坏。

“你的假想错不能更离谱了。我不想再从你的嘴里听到任何一个词，除非是对林克的道歉。”

疼痛让他气喘吁吁，Ruta警官喊出，“没…没见到他之前我绝不。据我-我所知，你已经杀了他。”

“他好得很，跟你没半点关系。”

Ruta猛抬起头，露出牙齿怒吼，“我在照顾他！像他应得的那样保护他！而不是把他租给一群狂乱堕落的男人们。他跟我在一起很幸福！”

盖农捏住自己的鼻梁。当盖农所有的恼火都聚集在他眼睛后方时，林克的目光落在盖农的腰上。他知道一把枪就藏在他身上某处。不在他腰上也不在他手臂下面。今天在商店里抱着他的时候，林克也不知道确切是在哪里。而且，盖农可能在商店的时候不会带着枪。尽管林克想象不出他的甜心不带枪或者是不把枪放在身边的样子。脚落回地面上，林克从桌椅之间向玻璃墙靠去。Ruta咬住牙齿再次盯着玻璃。在这么近的距离，发现他挨的打比林克一开始想的还要多。而且如果他不闭嘴的话他还会挨更多。盖农通常情况下是没有那么多耐心的，就现在林克已经看到它们被消磨殆尽了。

“还有人听够他胡扯了么？”

盖农向他的两个手下扔出问题。他们一言不发地点点头。

“很好，既然是意见一致…”

手离开口袋，盖农抽出一把弹簧刀，向Ruta警官露出刀刃。在隔离的房间中，林克吓了一跳。林克扑向门口，在慌忙中几乎滑倒，磕磕绊绊地进入走廊。盖农向他保证过不会杀任何人的！林克不想手上再沾上更多的鲜血。他已经为Ruta警官在一开始杀死那个男人的感到内疚，也不能承受他的施暴者死去带来的扭曲罪恶感。哪怕Ruta在各个方面都让他厌恶，但他还是止不住那股愧疚。林克的手握住审讯室的门把手，但在听到盖农的声音时停下了。

“我来这里只为了一个东西，道歉。再有其他我就割下你的舌头。”

无视匕首，Ruta咬牙，“我不会为任何事情道歉。我不会妥协任何事，除非让我见到林克。”

忍住一阵寒颤，林克推开了门。两个手下回头看了一眼，立马认出他来。

“Boss，”他们同时开口。

盖农也回头了，怒视着林克。林克也回以皱眉，踏进房间内，关上他身后的门。

“没人叫你动，”盖农对他低吼。

Ruta警官的头尽可能地向后看，想知道盖农是在和谁说话。在他看见林克的那一刻，他的表情立即舒展开了。

“哦亲爱的，你没事！我好担心你。发生了什么，是那些人闯进来把你绑走了么？哦，林克，不管你深陷的是什么麻烦，我一直都在试图让你解脱出来。一切都会好起来的，我保证，我—”

盖农的手抓住Ruta的头发，猛地将他向后拉，暴露出他的脖颈，打断了他的话。匕首的刀尖危险地陷入Ruta的脸颊。

“你没有听懂，”盖农几乎贴着他的脸吐出。“你不是在和他说话，明白么？在这里你只能跟我讲话，而你唯一能说的”—盖农稍微用力推了下刀，Ruta警官脸颊上的皮肤随之立即被切开—“是对林克的道歉。够清楚了么？”

但Ruta眼睛里只有林克，哪怕当林克走上前来制止盖农做出更可怕的事。他知道Ruta警官还会一直说下去的。

“他们伤到你了么，亲爱的？我保证你会自由的，我会—”

“Gan，住手！你说过你不会杀他的！”

盖农注视林克走过来，但被他的手下拦住了。其中一人从他的西装外套口袋中摸出一对泡沫耳塞。他把它们放在手心，递给了林克。一套动作之后，盖农又把他愤怒的目光集中在他当前的问题人物上。

“来，孩子，”盖农的手下低声说道。“放到你耳朵里，如果你要待在这儿，你会需要这个的。而且这还可以屏蔽一点这混球的声音。”

林克只是继续盯着盖农，求他不要食言。另一个手下轻轻摇了林克几下，让他从中恢复过来。咬住嘴唇，林克接过耳塞将它们塞好。他以前戴过这种耳塞，不过那时还多戴着一副护耳耳套。盖农以前教过他怎么开枪，还有些其他的自卫手段。林克只希望手下们的警告不会成真。

“他在这儿，尽管我对此很不高兴。”盖农说到后面那句的时候，瞪向靠近门边的他们三个。“所以。道歉，然后我们就可以走了。”

Ruta还是继续无视盖农，还有那把精妙地刺在他脸上的匕首。血从刀刃上缓缓流下。

“我真不该离开你，我可爱的林克。我希望你能原谅我的过失。都是因为我的愚昧才让他们抓到了你。求你告诉我你没事。”

盖农等到Ruta说完后开始了他的动作。弹簧刀转到了他的左手上，抽出他的右手给了警官正脸一次猛击。林克在手下们的身后吓了一跳。盖农重击的力量直接把Ruta连带着椅子翻到在一侧，Ruta的头再次撞击到了地面。林克听到了Ruta沉闷的喘息声。喉咙间发出湿漉的声音，像是他被什么呛到了，当盖农又把椅子立正之后，才知道是血。世界翻转过来，Ruta警官的头微微从一边晃向了另一边。他吐出了一口血，但他的嘴不太协调，没能把血吐出来。大多数都从他的嘴中涌出，顺着下巴流下。林克的目光从这样暴力画面中移开，却在地板上看到一颗白色的带血牙齿。这跟Ruta血淋淋的嘴和下巴一样糟糕，所以林克干脆只盯着盖农。

Ruta的头发又一次地被抓在盖农的手中，将他的头拽起来，缓缓开口，“你。不是。和他。说话。懂么？懂的话就点头。”

就如飞蛾扑火一般，Ruta的眼里只有林克。林克觉得也许他就不该过来。现在比之前糟糕多了。林克在等着某些不可能的事情发生。椅子坏了。绑住Ruta的绳子松了。任何什么事。让他得以释放，从这里逃走，然后林克又会再次被关起来。手下们就没有挪开过他们的手，试图让林克远离血腥的场面。他很感激他们，哪怕他们放在他身上的手没有安慰的意思。还是比什么都没有强。

林克没有对上Ruta的眼睛，而是看着盖农将刀刃收回弹簧内，放回身上。等他放好，他甩了几下手，将Ruta的头发从手上甩开，然后伸进西装外套中，拿出了一把枪。林克瞬间就在两个手下之间紧绷起来，他睁大的眼睛向Ruta警示着危险。当他的目光回到危险之物上时，他发现手枪的枪管正紧紧地抵在Ruta的大腿上。

“可能是你的头砸了太多下了，导致你有些认知问题。这就说得通了，”盖农说得很平淡，像他们在讨论天气一样。“再说遍我们的规矩：第一，你不是和他说话。第二，我要一个道歉，不要有任何其它从你的嘴里冒出来。在那之后一切就结束了。懂么？”

双眼微弱地半睁着，Ruta低声开口，“我会死在那无缘无故的道歉之前。”

“我很乐意跟你打这个赌，但…”盖农回头，眯着眼睛看向林克。

“我们的游戏不是这样玩的。道歉。”

Ruta睁开了眼睛，但只是翻了个白眼，然后又再次看向林克。

“亲爱的，你能告诉这个傻—”

尽管有泡沫耳塞，在这个封闭怦然响起的枪声还是差点震聋了林克。盖农肯定也戴了耳塞，因为他把枪管瞄向Ruta其中一只脚时眼睛都没眨一下。可惜耳塞没有很好地屏蔽掉他疼痛的惨叫。那让林克的胃都缩成了一团，他终于躲在了其中一名手下的肩膀后。他们三个都被那声爆炸的响声同时吓起一跳。林克藏在他身后的手下并没打算把林克推开。林克没有看见当盖农射中Ruta脚时，他整个人都试图从椅子上弹起。痛苦的尖叫还在继续，但林克自己急促的呼吸声让他没有听到太多。他忍住一声呜咽，手下放在他身上的手更握紧了。

游戏已经玩够了，盖农一手捂住Ruta警官的嘴，吼道，“道歉，否则下一枪就打穿你的胫骨。”

当盖农把手拿开，Ruta警官立马喊了出来，“快跑，亲爱的，逃出这里！林克—”

下一声枪响再次吓了林克一跳，他顾不上羞耻将脸颊紧紧地贴在其中手下的左臂上。Ruta这一次的尖叫耗尽了他肺里所有的空气，他不得不在他剧痛的哭叫声中扯入呼吸。

“你真的没懂，”盖农更像是对着房间说话，而不是他枪下那个惨叫的男人。他洪亮的声音在这个封闭的房间内响起，林克透过耳塞和Ruta的尖叫听得一清二楚。“这里不是你所幻想的虚构世界，你不是什么英雄。你跟踪他，对他施暴，绑架他，不顾他的意愿囚禁着他。他来这里不是因为你。他来这里是为了确保我不会杀了你，即使我非常想那样做。”

Ruta警官的哭叫减轻了一些。他在椅子上抖地很厉害，可能是今天之前从来都没被枪击过。盖农微微弯身，与他面对面。他等着，带着他之前都没有的寂静和耐心，等着那双眼眶发红的双眼抬起看向他。

“你搞砸了，”盖农陈述道。他点了点头继续补充，“Yep，比我想的还要彻底。但这一切都可以过去，如果你向他道歉。为那些跟踪。每场演出后的骚扰，还有不知道多少次你对他的强奸。”

盖农再次站直，将他的枪瞄准到Ruta大腿接近躯干的部位。尽管Ruta警官被完全地牢牢地绑在椅子上，他的腿还是本能地闭合保护自己。他没有让步。

“这是你最后的机会。子弹很神奇，在你的膝盖上面，它们有时会绕着某些重要的动脉跳着探戈。”枪口指向Ruta的胯部。“你最终会把血流干，这也不算是我杀的你。”

盖农转头看向他的手下和林克。两个手下的脸色苍白了一头，从没见过盖农自己来处理脏事。林克还是没有看向他们那边。

“你们也同意么，先生们？”

他们都点了头，不管他们同不同意。

“所以，现在道歉，否则我就要像你伤害他那样伤害你了。懂么？”

艰难地喘息，眼睛眨了几下，落下几滴眼泪，Ruta又一次看向了他们，目光落在林克发抖的身形上。

“我…我…”

手下们和林克都屏住了呼吸。Ruta警官还会说出更多的胡话么？身上的两个子弹孔还不能让他明白他是这里的罪犯么？盖农不是天使，杀人或者导致人死亡是他经常做的。但他从没做过Ruta对他所做的事。林克粉碎掉任何在他内心试图萌生出来的同情心。盖农给了他很多机会让他去面对他自己犯下的过。或许Ruta警官根本就无法沟通。

林克将苦味的愤怒咽回喉咙。他决定之后，如果盖农第三次向Ruta开枪，男人因此死去…他也不会对他的甜心耿耿于怀。林克会因此活在Ruta死亡的罪恶感中，但他不会怪盖农。从盖农没有在第一天就对着他的脑门开枪，就已经是极大地照顾到林克的感受了。那是他对害虫的典型手法。

“时间对任何枪弹伤来说都是决定因素之一，正如你所知，警官。仔细想想你要说的话，但你得想快点。”

林克微微抬起一点头，睁开一只眼睛从男人的肩膀旁窥探。Ruta的头下垂着，像是他的脖子断掉了一样向后仰起。他湿润的双眼正盯着林克，在林克看向他的时候目光撞在了一起。Ruta的顽固，还有错误的勇敢，全都融化了。林克知道他不会再破坏规则了。

“对不起，”他嘶哑地说，声音因为之前的尖叫变得沙哑。“我真的很抱歉，亲爱的，为所有的这一切。我从来就没想过要伤害你，我…”尽管对着他的枪口还是没有拿开，Ruta还是奋力地想要跳起来。“我一直都爱着你，林克。我很抱歉。”

盖农对此冷哼了一声，可能不相信里面的任何一个字。但他将细长的绿眼睛看向林克。他想要确认，他想要林克同意的点头。林克不接受这样正式的道歉，不像是在他被绑架前，和盖农在短暂的争吵之后接受他的道歉那样。但他只想快点结束，就如在高速公路上遭遇车祸的人绝望地想要离开现场那般。林克挪动着脚，强迫自己的目光从Ruta警官哭泣的脸上移开。当与盖农狂暴的双眼对视后，林克点头。盖农的粗眉微微向上抬了些，林克知道盖农收到了他的回应。手枪保险取消的“咔哒”轻声，解除了林克和手下们的紧张状态。林克敢肯定他在这之后能睡上好几天。他从来就没这么疲惫过。收回他的枪，盖农对Ruta警官点了点头，对手下们说，“收拾干净，把他弄走。打给我们在Lorule的人，看他们能做点什么。哦，对了警官…”

盖农转过腰，等着那双精疲力尽的双眼与他对视。

“如果我再看到你，在人群中听到你的声音…行，那你就会知道后果了。也许你不会！放聪明点吧。”

盖农走向林克，伸出一只手。上面闻上去可能有枪火和火药的味道，但林克还是握住了它。盖农把他拉过来，一只手臂拥抱住他，另一只手将他的头抬起。林克尽力地控制住自己的呼吸。他只想回家，再也不要回想这些事情。他今晚会在他的梦魇中听到Ruta凄惨的尖叫。依然，林克很高兴全都结束了。而且盖农信守了他的承诺。林克踮起脚尖亲吻了一下盖农的脸颊，拉着他们走向了门口。手下们上前去照料Ruta警官。盖农向他低哼了一声，手臂挥向门口，示意让林克走在前面。林克抬起脚跟，准备离开。他们刚刚到门口，Ruta警官再次叫喊。

“林克！别离开我。”他不知怎么找到的力气，在地板上挪晃着椅子，刮得木头发出刺耳的声响。“林克！你不用这么做的！我们能-能在一起，林克，求你， ** **林克**** ！”

在手下们用某种方式招待他后，他的尖叫变得断断续续。林克不确定，因为他正依靠在盖农的胸前，双手捂住耳朵。手枪的冰冷金属透过盖农的外套抵在他的肩膀上，他们走出房间。哪怕是审讯室的大门关上，Ruta警官呼唤他回来的声音，也没有散去，在走廊上回响。如果盖农能看着林克的份上快点走到出口，林克也不会介意。林克一只捂住耳朵的手盖在了嘴巴上。他今天已经为这种情况哭过两次了。在他看来两次太多了。一旦当他们到了外面，到了带着咸味和海浪的码头上，林克一头埋进了盖农的胸口。林克忽然冲进怀里，让盖农的背后撞到了仓库的门上，但他也没有哼声。他的双臂环绕住林克的腰，将他抱起。林克把手臂抱住盖农的脖子，头埋在盖农的发间，从中找到了丝许理智。在这外面，Ruta警官的尖叫传不到他们这里。

“都结束了，甜心，”盖农在林克的耳边低语。上面戴着绿宝石耳钉，是林克的最爱。“都结束了。”

林克在抚摸着他后脑勺的那只大手下啜泣。他今天把头发扎地很低，是因为他知道反正试衣服的时候可能就会把它弄乱。盖农在他的耳边嘘声安慰着，安抚着他，直至他冷静下来。内心空洞又酸楚，林克在盖农脖子上印上一个个轻吻。上面有汗水的咸味，但他闻起来很好，很干净。

“我爱你，”林克在亲吻的间隙中说着。“我爱你，就…我只想回家。我想要你。回家吧？”

盖农一只手臂环过林克的膝盖，将他环抱起从仓库离开。他们离开得那么匆忙，等盖农把林克放进了车之后自己上去时，也没带上自己的外套。但林克还是在后座上蜷缩在他怀里，依赖着他恒星般的热度。林克还是继续印下一个又一个吻，在他的甜心低下头时，从盖农的嘴上偷走几个吻。盖农不得不好几次制止林克爬到他的大腿上。他不打算平息林克对于亲密的渴求。但他们不会在这儿做什么。心脏飞快地跳动着，林克最终只是贴着盖农的手，靠在他的身边平静自己的呼吸。

一切都会好的，就像盖农所说那样。Ruta会被转到Lorule的某个地方。没有和地下组织的联系或者是旅行证件，他会很难回到这里。他身上还会有两个弹孔的疤痕提醒他，为什么不能再接近林克。仍然，每一次林克冷静了一点，他的大脑又会把他卷进另一个疯狂之中。他不记得车是什么时候停下的，盖农是什么时候带他离开车后座的，或者电梯是什么升起的。他一直都在盖农的怀里，脸紧紧地压在他的胸口。林克吸入了一口深呼吸，当盖农将他扔在床上后才逃出了思考的循环。他在床上弹起来了几下，盯着盖农。

双手抓住盖农的领带，林克将他拉下来，双腿环绕在盖农的腰间。对盖农来说，要褪去他们的衣物，还要一边回应着林克的索吻一边去做其他事，显得有些艰难。林克在每个吻中低吟，手指抓住盖农的背后，想要更多地感受他，更用力地感受他。此时，盖农的手介入他们之间，将林克推入床中。林克在盖农手的力量下喘息，拱起背部，需要他的亲密。盖农花了些时间，终于让林克慢慢褪下了他昂贵的衣服。林克可爱的衣裳和盖农的西装都被剥下来堆在床边。没什么是洗涤和熨斗处理不了的，而且现在他们谁也没有心思关心这个。他们甚至都没抬过头，太忙于抚摸着对方。林克贴着他扭动着，几乎让盖农差点把润滑油都撒在了丝绒被和林克的肚子上。他不得不用左手将他的小小爱人按好，让右手继续忙活。

盖农一边在林克的胸口和小腹上印上亲吻和轻咬，一边开发着他。当那熟悉的粗大手指刷过林克的双臀之间时，使他发出了一声惊叫。他向盖农覆在他胸口上的手上弓起。但那力道始终都将他牢牢按住。林克落下，带着呻吟颤抖着，躺在了床上，知道他的催促都是无用的。盖农总是会慢慢地挑逗他，把世界上所有的时间都用来将他打开。其中没有任何的笨拙或者生疏。在盖农跪在他双腿之间时，林克的脑袋里已经没有任何一个带有理智的词了。

林克的唯一本能就是伸出手，抱住盖农的脖子。他将这个高大的男人拉下来，扭动着自己的身体，直到那炽热的东西贴在他的穴口上。这是唯一一次林克的小腹被惊得猛抽一下。盖农一定是察觉到了他的恐慌，他左手爱抚着林克的脸颊，直至林克的双眼缓缓睁开。在他的眼中一片湿润，但盖农已经准备好擦去任何泪水。

“我爱你，甜心，”盖农声音粗哑地告诉他。汗水都聚集在他鼻子和眉间的皱起中。他轻微地向前推了一小下，看着林克的整个身体都在发抖。“要我停下来么？”

林克摇着头，做了好几次“不”的口型，直至他终于能发出声音。

“不，不要，不要停下，我不想要你停下来，就-就这样抱着我。过来…”

林克把他拉下来。当他插入时，盖农的耳朵听到了林克大声，惊慌的喘息。在首次的突刺之后，林克开始放声叫喊。他把脚踝交叉在盖农背后，然后 _一挤_ ！他现在就要他们合为一体！直至他不能思考一切，不能记起一切！盖农在林克的发间发出一声低沉的哼声。金色的发丝闻起来有微弱的海和码头的味道，没有带着死鱼的恶臭。盖农吸入那些味道，他开始动，在林克挤压的双腿中达到了一个速度。林克的唇边源源不断地流出的恳求，迫使他更快点，更用力。床以一种不寻常的方式晃动着，但不知为何床头板总是会敲到墙壁。

躺在床上，身体和他爱人的强有力的动作一起摇晃，林克偷偷睁开眼睛偷看。像他们这样紧紧地贴在一起，林克大致能看到盖农头的一侧。这对他来说已经够了。他现在对付不了盖农那双锐利的眼睛。林克的臀部已经因为那疯狂的快速撞击而酸痛不已。但如果它慢下来，他可能会失去这种感觉。他从来都没有这般地渴求过盖农。在盖农身下流汗呻吟是他多年来最安全的时刻。没有嗡嗡作响的焦虑，没有寒冷刺骨的恐惧或预料…就只有他的肌肤和盖农的交织在一起，他们在彼此的发间失去呼吸的节奏。

他们之间的空气温暖潮湿，盖农坐起来一些，看到林克的嘴张开着呻吟。他将他们的嘴唇合在一起，并以比之前更快的速度将胯部撞进林克的身体里。林克知道他会先射出来，每一次坚硬的肉棒擦过他的内壁，都将他更推向边缘，林克在他们的吻中尖叫着。盖农和Ruta警官都根本不能比。盖农如此了解他，他从不会逼林克射出来。当高潮来临时，林克在他们的吻中呛住，差点咬到了盖农的舌头，他的身体含着那根在他体内的沉重阴茎抽动着。他的头向后仰起，在空荡荡的房间大声呻吟着，呼喊着盖农的名字。他不记得他们什么时候都达到了高潮。之后的好一阵他什么都不记得了。

林克以一种懒散的方式重新回到了世界。随之浮出的每一阵酸疼和触痛他都很熟悉。在他背后和屁股上的阵痛就像老朋友一样令人怀念，他带着微笑哼着伸了个懒腰。盖农温暖地躺在他旁边。不知怎么，在他的高潮后的睡眠中，林克从他的爱人身边滚开了。虽然身上还是很痛，林克还是翻回盖农身边，用脸蹭着盖农的手臂。男人趴在床上，睡得十分安稳。林克睁开眼睛—即使双眼因为某些原因还是有些痛—但他还是睁开，为了能清楚地看着盖农。

他红白的头发一团乱，上面还是绑着马尾。林克伸出一只虚弱的手，有些哆嗦地将盖农的鬃毛从发带中解放出来。他把它扔向某个床边的位置，能完成这些动作对他来说已经算是壮举了。也不清楚发带能不能到床的另一边。林克不在乎。林克看着他自己的手抖得像风中残叶一般，将手指梳入盖农的发间。比林克平时摸到的还要粗糙。他肯定是疏于打理了—忙于处理其他情—在林克不在的期间。林克一想到这里，心脏被猛烈地捏了一下。

挪地更近一些，林克亲吻着盖农的手臂，低语，“我爱你，Gan。”

盖农在睡梦中哼了一声。林克亲的那只手臂在他的唇下移动了，提醒他该向后挪点。一等林克停下了他细小的亲吻，盖农将那只手臂抱住林克，将他拖入怀中。他们躺在床上挪着位置抱在一起。盖农转到了他的左边，将林克卡在他的下巴下面。等两人都躺好后，林克继续将吻印在他面前的盖农红中带着白的胸毛上。盖农发出了一小声轻笑，小腹贴着林克颤动着，然后又沉入了睡眠之中。这天他们两个都太疲惫了，没有力气再去做其它。

火器震耳欲聋的开火声回荡在林克的脑海中，但他把那些全都抛开。现在Ruta警官不会在他的思想中占任何一席之地的。现在不会，以后也不会。林克伸出一只手环住盖农的胸口，也抱住他。他想要感谢盖农所做的一切。林克知道盖农可能只是会挥挥手，说不算什么。说是他的职责，也许吧。床头柜上响起的电话铃声打断了林克快乐的思绪。他睁开一只眼睛瞪向它。现在是夜深，可能已经过了午夜了。可能除了盖农的手下之外就没人会打来了。

林克让电话继续响。盖农这里没有应答机。如果真的是要紧的事，会有人跑到公寓这里来叫醒盖农。意识到盖农最近都没有在这里睡觉，已经让林克满脸愁容了。在Ruta警官绑架他之前，生意上的事情一直都很复杂。那一直都是盖农不和他一起过夜的借口。林克看向盖农平静的睡颜，希望之前的那团乱子已经处理完了。他不想再像之前那样，染上那些神经质的旧习惯了。他们就该一起过夜，就该在每场林克的演出结束后，一起从俱乐部回家。只是一想到可以重新唱歌，就浇灭了林克大部分的怒火。距他上一次演出已经过了一个多周了。他想到了他的粉丝，杂乱的群众，好奇他们有没有想他。他一边好奇着他们会不会担心他，一边沉入了梦中。

一段时间之后他又醒了，虽然他也不知道为什么。他缓慢地醒过来，发现盖农没有在他面前。盖农温暖的躯体也不在他后面。但陷下去的床单证明有人坐在床边。不知为何。林克荒唐地想到那可能是Ruta，心脏一下就冻住了。但那是不可能的。林克强迫自己呼吸，冷静。Ruta警官永远不会在这里抓到他。而且，那人深沉又低隆的说话声显然是盖农。他一定是坐在床头柜边，和电话里的某个人交谈。只要盖农在这里，他就是安全的。当他的首要恐慌消逝之后，林克的眼皮又开始发重了。唯一阻止他飞快地掉进瞌睡之中的，就是他鼻子闻到的那一股刺鼻的香烟气息。盖农肯定在抽烟。

困倦还是让脑袋雾蒙蒙的，林克试图听清盖农在说什么。他的身体也沉地无法翻过身来，去够到盖农的后背。过去的一个月，他都睡得不太好。想到了Ruta，想到了发生的事情，林克不禁有些发抖。盖农之前提议过，如果他需要说出来，可以带他去看医生。他指的是心理医生。或许他会去试试。

林克更深地蜷入他身下的被单中，把盖在他身上的被子拉地更紧一些。和专业人士谈谈也无妨。而且如果是盖农提出来的，那么盖农也肯定觉得这样可行。治疗师会理解他的内疚。盖农会否认这一切中有任何是林克的错。但就跟盖农因为林克的绑架，而一直责怪自己一样，林克也怪自己。他不想的这样的，但想到造成那晚的所有事件…

“开枪吧。”

眉头皱在了一起，林克直接从睡眠中清醒了。刚刚盖农真的那么说了么？他在跟谁说话？林克用了些力气，从肩头向后看去。窗户上的窗帘还是跟白天一样是开着的。从窗边撒下的月光足以让林克看到在盖农头边飘起的烟雾。烟草，正如林克所料。盖农坐在床边，就跟他们一起上床时的那样赤裸着。床头柜上的电话放在他的大腿上，电线连着床头柜那边。盘绕的电话线从座机向上连接着盖农手中的话筒。他叹了口气，依旧背对着林克。又吸了一口左手指间的香烟，向房间中倾入了更多的烟雾。林克不想冒着暴露自己的风险咳嗽，所以他把头埋进被单里。床随着盖农调整他的坐姿而晃动。

“等你和其他人回来后再登记。我要回床上了。”

盖农挂断电话后，把它放回本来的位置，他几乎都没有发出任何声音。他继续坐了一会儿，把他的香烟抽完，然后灭掉。盖农掀起被子，回到林克背后，床随着盖农的动作而晃动下沉。闭着双眼，林克试图保持他的呼吸平稳。刚刚盖农说的那些话是什么意思？林克甚至都没有听到电话响。是盖农打给某人的么？检查某个任务的进展？是谁中枪了？想到刚刚就是盖农下令对Ruta警官的处决，林克的心就急剧地下沉。盖农对他承诺过的…林克咽下他的失望。他也许想错了！刚刚被处决也许是其他任何人…当盖农的温暖绽放在他的背后时，林克尽力让他的身体保持睡软的状态。

一条沉重的胳膊环上了他的臀部。盖农的下一口叹息打在了林克的脖子上，他头发覆盖住的部位。他肯定是不喜欢这样和对方错开，因为他躺了没多久，就将林克抱起来，翻了个面，林克发出了几声抗议的呜咽。在黑暗中，他们又一次地面向彼此。盖农现在肯定知道他是醒着的了，在刚刚的推搡中他不可能还是睡着的。林克向下扭动着，把自己卡在盖农下巴下面，一只手臂搭在他身上，让他紧贴自己。林克纠结要不要问电话那头谁，是怎么回事。他们躺在一起，盖农巨大粗糙大的手掌上下抚摸着林克的背部。即使有这样安抚，林克的心依然抓地越来越紧。他必须开口。

用脸颊蹭着盖农的胸毛，林克低声问道，“那是谁？电话的那头？”

在他背后安抚的手顿住了一下。盖农看不见他，林克咬着下唇，闭着双眼，准备接受谎言或是真相。他无法判断哪边更要糟。

“没有谁，甜心。只是一些我的人报告情况的新进展。没什么需要担心的。”

林克的心被揪地越来越紧，直至…

“好吧，”他轻声地说。“…你确定么？”

盖农吻了下他的头顶，林克的头发被压平了点。

“对，我确定。继续睡吧。”

吸入一口气镇定自己，林克贴着盖农的胸口点了点头。

“好吧…晚安…我爱你。”

这听起来有点像个问句，但林克不是故意这样的。

“我也是，甜心。我非常爱你。”

他可能会为这个谎言而难过—他确信这是个谎言，确信Ruta已经死了—但…他对盖农的爱是不可动摇的。然后或许，等这场闹剧终于结束了之后，或许他会向盖农问起这个。然后或许盖农会告诉他真相。在一段时间之后，或许林克能将自己从对Ruta警官折磨的同情中解脱出来。即使现在，他也能听到Ruta在仓库里呼喊他的回声。林克战栗着，更紧地抱住盖农，而盖农也回应了他的拥抱。他现在需要这个。

一切都会好起来的，就如盖农所说的那样。而且他现在感觉很好，在盖农的怀中抱着，在盖农公寓里安全着。他们的公寓。这不会在夜晚过去后改变。杀了Ruta不会让他忘记那些。林克猜他的确是真的再也不会见到Ruta了。如果他死了的话。为了保持他的理智，林克相信这一点。为了保持他的理智，林克开始将关于Ruta还有绑架的记忆都藏起来。最终，一切都会像从未发生过那样。


End file.
